The Code
by noblecrescent
Summary: It's Elle's turn to be coronated and officially declared a Princess but when the pressure of her new life gets to her, she returns to the Isle. There she meets old enemies who crave nothing but revenge and power. Despite not knowing who she is, the Code of the Isle remains Elle's and her friends' motto: they protect their own.
1. Wicked Ways

**Author's Note:** Hello and welcome to the my second story of Descendants. This story will follow the second movie of Descendants with my own alterations! My OC, Elle, looks like the youtuber Bethany Mota with olive skin, dark eyes and dark brown hair. I own nothing but my OC!

Enjoy!

~ 0 ~

In a smoke-filled place stood Elle (for she had been forced to drop the name 'Shreya'), her best friends Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos all around a black cauldron that bubbled with water and...scarlet red apples.

As Elle stirred the cauldron, she glanced at her purple-haired friend. "Let's give Auradon a taste of evil. Mal, do the honors."

With a nasty smirk, Mal inched closer to the cauldron. "Wicked ways beneath the skin... let all who taste it now join in."

We got all the ways to be  
W-I-C-K-E-D  
We got all the ways to be  
W-I-C-K-E-D

C'mon!

Carlos and Mal came running down a hallway in Auradon Prep throwing red apples from a bucket. Students dove to the ground to pick up the apples and Mal went down the lockers, slamming them shut with one hand. The words 'Long Live Evil' were spray painted on them.

Hey, hey, hey, hey!  
Hey, hey, hey, hey!  
Hey, hey, hey, hey!  
Hey, hey, hey, hey!

Elle made her way down the hall from the opposite direction and took Mal's spray-paint can. " _Crashing the party, guess they lost my invitation! Friendly reminder, got my own kind of persuasion!" M_ ll gave an apple to Jane and once the girl bit into it, she felt a strange sensation telling her to go destroy things.

Mal slammed a fist at the lockers, loving the reverberation it gave off. " _Looks like this place could use a bit of misbehavior. Happily ever after with a little flavor!_ "

Carlos came down for the girls, jumping over some of the students on the ground. " _We're bad to the bone, with even worse intentions!_ "

In the front gardens of the school, Jay successfully kicked up an apple into the air. " _We're gonna steal the show and leave 'em all defenseless!_ "

In her class, Evie got up from her desk and swayed her way up to Fairy Godmother's podium with an apple in her palms. " _A fairy tale life can be oh-so overrated. So raise your voices and let's get it activated_!" She set down the apple and allowed for Fairy Godmother to take a big bite of it.

All:

 _Long live havin' some fun_  
 _We take what we want_  
 _There's so many ways to be wicked_  
 _With us evil lives on the right side of wrong_  
 _There's so many ways to be wicked!_

 _Apple, apple_  
 _Dip, dip,_  
 _Wanna try it?_  
 _Tick, tick,_  
 _Take a bite,_  
 _Come on, be bold,_  
 _Change the way the story's told!_

Now in the cafeteria, Mal and Evie were passing out apples for the students.

Mal & Evie:  
 _This time the dark is finally getting your attention!_

Elle sat in the tourney benches surrounded by cheerleaders. " _We're wicked by the book and class is back in session!_ " she snapped shut a book and turned to see the other cheerleaders doing the same.

Jay riled up the football players in the fields. " _You like it, steal it, gotta beat 'em to the treasure!_ "

Carlos juggled apples for the ex-rulers of Auradon and purposely left two apples fall on them. " _A rite of passage..._ "

All:

 _Bad just doesn't get much better_  
 _Long live havin' some fun_  
 _We take what we want_  
 _There's so many ways to be wicked_  
 _With us evil lives on the right side of wrong_  
 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

Mal pulled up a flag with Maleficent's signature figure for the entire school to see. " _Mother always knows best..._ "

Evie passed the pages in a book and held one bitten apple in her free hand. " _Show her, pass every test..._ "

Elle stared at a portrait of Shuriki next to Queen Elena's in a hallway. " _Hear her voice in my head..._ "

Jay & Carlos roamed the front gardens again. " _Evil is the..."_

All:

Only real way to win...

We got all the ways to be  
(Hey, hey, hey, hey)  
W-I-C-K-E-D

We got all the ways to be  
(Hey, hey, hey, hey)  
W-I-C-K-E-D

The entire school body met in the front gardens and began to cause as much destruction as they could. Apples flew into the air, some bitten and some not. Others ran down picking apples up and throwing them again.

Long live havin' some fun  
We take what we want  
There's so many ways to be wicked  
With us evil lives on the right side of wrong  
There's so many ways to be wicked

Cruel and unusual  
We're taking control  
There's so many ways to be wicked  
With us evil lives on the right side of wrong  
There's so many ways to be wicked

The statue of Beast was altered in its colors. Bright green and purple now decorated the statue.

(Hey, hey, hey, hey)  
We got all the ways to be  
W-I-C-K-E-D  
We got all the ways to be  
W-I-C-K-E-D  
We got all the ways to be  
W-I-C-K-E-D  
We got all the ways to be  
So many ways to be wicked!

~ 0 ~

Elle gasped wide awake from her lucid dream. She bolted upright and rubbed her dark eyes until she could clearly see her bedroom. "What...the hell...?"


	2. Avalor

There was a trace of disappointment in seeing the luxurious bedroom Elle was in. While it was the largest, most well-kept room Elle had seen, it still didn't feel like home. That's what happens when you've been made to believe for 16 years that you were born to a villain and not to an Auradon Queen. Elle rubbed her face, and wished she could rub away all those thoughts too.

She only flinched when Mal started knocking on her bedroom door, calling out to her exceptionally loud. "Elle! Time to wake up! The others are already eating! C'mon!"

Elle groaned and fell flat on her bed. Six months into the 'Avalorian-Auradonian' princess lifestyle and Elle just couldn't seem to find her way. Even during these moments - when her new 'parents' brought Elle and her friends to Avalor for their weekends to spend time together...Elle felt out of place.

She had a mother, and not just any mother, but Queen Elena of Avalor herself. She, along with Elle's father, King Gabe, ruled Avalor. Elle's aunt - princess Isabella - was famous for her engineering preparatory school in the state. Elle's only cousin to live in Avalor, twelve year old Isela, was already showing to be a prodigy in engineering.

Everyone was known for something _good_.

What was known about 'princess Elle'? First of all, that she had been switched places with the Dark Sorceress Shuriki's own daughter - Shreya - and thus taken to the Isle to live as a villain. Second of all, Elle was known for defeating the great sorceress and trapping her in her famous opal amulet that almost never left her neck now. While the second one wasn't as bad as the first, the people of Avalor - Elle's true birthplace - were still hesitant to accept the new girl as their princess.

"Elle! C'mon!" Mal was growing impatient pounding on Elle's bedroom. Finally, Elle opened the door and almost had Mal's fist knocking on her face. "Oh, hey."

Elle's face, however, was scrunched up into severe confusion. " _What_ did you do your _hair_!?"

Mal had always been a purple-haired girl. She'd even begun to let it grow out! Even last night when they bid goodnight she was still purple-haired! Now...now she was…

"You're _blonde_!" Elle sounded like she would have a heart attack. Mal's purple hair was turned bleach blonde with lavender-colored tips.

"Oh, right…" Mal pretended like she had just remembered. "I used the spellbook again."

"Why!?"

Mal rolled her eyes and pulled Elle out of her bedroom, closing the door afterwards. "Well, Audrey and I were talking about the coronation-"

"Mistake number one," Elle mumbled.

While Princess Audrey was no longer that rude insensible girl they had first met 6 months ago, she was still overly princess-like and a bit shallow. Still, no one could deny that she was the model princess of Auradon which was why Queen Elena - Elle's mother - had asked Audrey to help Elle adjust to the new princess life by teaching her proper manners and customs.

"She was saying that maybe my hair would have been a bit of a distraction in your coronation…"

"Mal, you shouldn't have listened," Elle shook her head. "You changed your hair for nothing."

"I didn't change it for nothing. I did it for you. I didn't want to ruin anything," Mal said so casually like it didn't bother her. Elle knew better though. Mal would never say it but she loved her purple hair. It was her trademark.

"You still shouldn't have done it," Elle sighed.

The two girls made their way down the staircase and walked into dining room where their other friends, Evie, Jay and Carlos were already eating at.

Well, Jay was picking at his plate with a questionable face. "Um...so What exactly is this…?"

Elle's great-grandmother, Luisa, looked weary but went ahead and explained again what exactly they were eating for breakfast. Contrary to the many grandmothers of Auradon, Louisa actually helped in the kitchens. In no time had Elle discovered her grandmother had a gift for cooking. And, of course, the grandmother had wanted to teach Elle all that she knew so that 'her recipes could live on'.

At which point Elle advised she just write the recipes down in a cookbook.

Elle's grandmother had been deeply upset by that remark. Apparently it wasn't such a good idea as Elle had thought.

"Mal, what nice hair," Elle's grandmother complemented when she saw the girls coming into the dining roo.

"Yeah," Elle muttered under her breath and took a seat directly across Evie.

"Thank you," Mal nonetheless responded and took a seat next to Elle.

"Elle," her grandmother began in that tone that just made Elle want to quit for the day already. It was the tone everyone used when she did something wrong (And that happened a lot). "How could you not get dressed before coming to breakfast?"

Elle rolled her eyes. "I have a bathrobe on…"

"That's not proper conduct. You know, the other girl - Shreya, I suppose - always did know what it meant to dress correctly…" Elle's grandmother paused to think, "...even if she was deceiving us all."

"Grandmother, it's fine. I'm in the palace anyways."

"That's not the point, dear," Grandmother sighed. "I know it's difficult for you, but it _has_ had been six months now and your coronation _is_ next Saturday."

"I understand," Elle said, emotionless. "I will try harder."

"Have some breakfast then," Louisa motioned to the workers to being serving Elle and Mal before she left.

"You look awful," Evie said just as a plate was placed in front of Elle.

"I didn't sleep much. I had...weird dreams…" Elle left it at that.

"Maybe we can go out today," Mal suggested, more so for Elle's sake than theirs. They were more than grateful that Elle's new family had allowed them all to come along with Elle to Avalor each weekend...but being cooped up in a palace for two days (Almost three) was a bit boring sometimes.

Elle's face lit up. "Yes! Oh my god that is what I need before going back to school. One day off from school and all this princess stuff."

"Sounds good to me," Carlos shrugged. Evie nodded in agreement too.

"Now Mal…" Jay studied the new blonde, "...what is up with your hair?"

Mal responded by throwing her fork at him. He snickered after dodging it and three a spoon her way. Mal's eyes glowed threateningly green in return. The rest of the teens laughed but the Avalorian workers in the room gave them all odd glances.

They were still not entirely used to their new 'princess'.

~0~

The state of Avalor was a busy one. Carts and cars filled the stone streets. Being it one of the top agricultural states of Auradon, Avalor prided itself with rich fruit stands at almost every corner.

Elle had come to discover that their top fruit was the peach...her favorite fruit.

"How much is it?" Elle forced her friends to stop for her in order to get a glimpse of the peach cups being sold by an old woman.

The old woman looked at her as if she were crazy. "For the princess? It's free of course."

Elle blinked when the woman practically pushed a cup of sliced peaches into her hands. "Wait - what? No! I can't it-"

"Elle!" Mal came by to pull her away. "You can't make spectacles, remember? You snuck out of the castle!"

"Seriously, Ellie, if we're going to agree to sneak out without your guards, we have to keep a low profile," Jay gave her a sharp look.

"Sorry," Elle meekly said. Another thing she learned shortly after finding out she was actually 'princess Elle' was that while in Avalor, she was supposed to be guarded at all times.

She disagreed with it mostly.

"Hey, what's that smell?" Carlos stopped at the end of a corner, his nose high in the air.

The five stopped in a straight line when they caught a whiff of a delicious scent.

"I know that smell…" Elle turned down the new street and, with her cup of sliced peaches, rushed down until she found the ship from where the scent was coming.

The source turned out to be an old styled cafe shop. Elle didn't hesitate to burst through the door, something found a bit rude from some of the customers until they saw it was _her_. She ran straight up to the display window where a dark-haired woman with olive skin was working.

"Hi! What's that smell?"

The dark haired woman laughed until the bell of the door rang and she saw Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos walking in. "Oh my…"

"Man that smells _good_!" Jay laughed and startled some of the customers he passed by.

Elle already had her face pressed up against a glass display of bread. "My grandma has that in the kitchen, but what's it called again?"

"Bread?" Mal snorted.

"Oh look how pretty they are with all their colors," Evie pointed to a bread piece covered with yellow bits, and then to another with pink bits.

"How much?" Carlos propped himself up on the counter.

The woman behind the counter raised her eyebrows at the group. "Well, isn't this a surprise. Princess Elle, where are your guards?"

Elle cleared her throat as she turned away from the display window. "They're, um...outside...um…"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Does your mother know you're here?"

The group of teenagers nervously looked at Elle for the answers. "Um…"

The woman began to laugh. "Sneaking out already? Took you six months to do it. My brother said 2."

"You've been betting on me?" Elle frowned.

"No, not like that. We just understand it can't be easy adjusting to all this. I'm Carmen, by the way, we've already met."

Elle looked at the woman but couldn't find it in her to recognise her. She'd been forced to meet so many people she just couldn't keep up. Thankfully, Carmen didn't seem to be bothered. Instead, she just laughed and went over to the display Jay was practically drooling over.

"I'm catering your coronation next week, remember?" she pulled the glass case and motioned Jay to take a bread. As soon as she saw that, Carlos scurried over to take one for himself. "Don't worry, my brother and I will make an amazing cake. What's your favorite flavor? Your mother didn't know."

 _There's a shocker_ , thought Elle. Clearing her throat, Elle informed Carmen that she didn't exactly know because the Isle wasn't one for cake.

"Well, I'll just...see what I come up with…" Carmen tried to keep things from getting awkward, but it already was too late. "You'll forget all about that...uh...place…"

"Mhm," Elle suddenly found she no longer had a desire for the nameless bread. Without saying goodbye, she walked out of the shop.

"What's this called by the way?" Carlos pointed at the bread he held while Mal and Evie hurried on out of the shop.

"Pan Dulce," Carmen chuckled at the boys.

"That's what it was called!" Evie snapped her fingers just as she opened the door for her and Mal.

By the time they caught up with Elle she was mindlessly eating her sliced peaches near a small stair case leading into a plaza.

Jay and Carlos came hurrying and swiftly slid down the stair rails, laughing together and high-fiving.

"You're such children," Evie playfully rolled her eyes, but she had to swallow her words when she went ahead and did the same.

Mal had no problem and landed gracefully on her feet. "You know, sometimes I miss doing stuff like that," she admitted.

Elle's eyes snapped up to her (new) blonde-haired friend. " _Yes_ ," she whispered. Elle missed just having _fun_. Since most of her fun had happened on the Isle, and that place was apparently taboo around her 'parents' and kingdom, it was rarely talked about. "One could almost say that we miss the Isl-"

"Oh my God-" a blonde girl, who was two years older than the teenagers, came stalking up to them, making them all freeze in their spots, "-Elle is that you!?"

"Crap," Elle closed her eyes with a deep sigh.

Natalie was the daughter of one of Elena's closest friends who served as counselor to Elena - much like Evie served to Ben - and was also home for the weekend. Natalie, while meaning well, often tended to irritate the hell out of Elle and her friends. "How did you get out of the castle without any of your guards!?" Natalie came to stand in the middle of the Isle teens. Her foot was tapping nonstop.

"With excellent sneaking skills," Jay winked at her, but Natalie paid no attention to it.

"If Queen Elena knew she would be furious! You do remember King Gabe put a specific flank of guards just for you, right?"

"Hard to forget," Elle muttered and dropped a sliced peach into her mouth. Who could forget a group of guards following you everwhere you went to in the place that was supposed to be a 'home' for one.

"Honestly, how irresponsible!" Natalie continue to scold them all. "You can't just sneak out! What if something happened to you? What if someone tried to hurt you?"

"Believe me, we know how to take care of ourselves," Mal gave a malicious, trademark smirk.

Natalie stiffened for a moment. "Don't say things like that," she scolded afterwards. "Now you all have to get back to the castle this instant!"

Elle could see the guards that had come with Natalie and saw the chances of escaping really slim. With a sigh, she got up and motioned Natalie to lead the way back to imprisonment - er, home.

Needless to say, when Queen Elena and King Gabe learned of their daughter's quick escape, they had some things to say.

"What were you thinking? What were you thinking? What were you thinking!?" Queen Elena's voice just couldn't get any higher. "Do you know how many people still are hesitant about you and you find it easy to go and put yourself in the middle of danger!?"

Elle was biting her tongue as much as possible but the Isle within her was screaming to be let out. With Shuriki, she had always been a bit scared to talkback but if anyone else was on Elle's bad side...may God help them.

"Your father put guards so that you could go out as you please but with protection!" Elena continued to shout. "What's the matter with you!? Why can't you just…!?" she couldn't even finish her words from her rage.

King Gabe cleared his throat and moved to speak. Unliek his wife, he was a bit more serene...albeit still pretty upset. "What your mother means to say is...the people are still...getting used to the idea that…" he too failed for words.

"That their actual princess lived on the Isle just like any other villain?" Elle's snark was finding its way out. "Yeah, believe me, I got the memo five months ago."

"Knowing this hesitance...it's not wise for you and your friends to go out...on your own…"

"So what am I supposed to do? Stay locked in like Queen Elsa did? Let me tell you that I'm not like that," Elle shook her head.

"Queen Elsa stayed hidden for other reasons and you know it," Elena snapped back. "You are merely being protected."

"It feels like more like a prison here than on the Isle," Elle parted with them after those words.

She stormed all the way up to the media room where the rest of her friends had been waiting for her. None of them were welcomed into the scolding lecture from the King and Queen and for that they were grateful. None of them were looking to be reprimanded by people who weren't even their parents.

The moment Elle burst into the room, Carlos nudged Jay so that he would mute the big television across them.

"So, what happened?" Mal asked.

So many thoughts ran through Elle's mind in that single minute. Her 'parents' that she couldn't even call parents out loud, her 'people' she was sure despised her, rules and princess things that she really could care less about. It overwhelmed her, gobbled her up if she were being honest.

 _GetoutGetOutGetoutGetoutGeout_. Elle blinked and pushed that far-fetched thought away. Slowly getting herself together, she looked at her waiting friends. "I...really miss Ben."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hi! Hello! Just to clarify one thing: Elle used to be called Shreya but will no longer be so. Her true name is Elle!


	3. The Stupid Teenagers

Seeing Auradon prep really did brighten up Elle's day. The Avalorian carriage bringing her and her friends back to school couldn't have come any slower. She just wanted to get back to classes, see her friends, and hopefully her boyfriend.

"Elle! Please! Over here, Elle!"

There was a decent size group of reporters flashing photographs as she and the rest of the Isle teens got off the carriage. As usual, the only one prepared was Evie who gave sweet smiles and waves. Elle just tried to blink fast and not go blind by all the flashes.

"Only days to your official coronation!" one reporter exclaimed. "Ever think a girl like you would actually be a true princess!?"

"What-" Elle was beginning to get that headache again.

"How does it feel to be the most envied girl in Auradon?" asked another reporter.

" _Envied_?" Elle barely had time to repeat.

"Enough!" Mal and Jay shouted at the same time but they only drew attention to themselves as well.

"Mal, why'd you go blonde!?"

"Jay, is it true you're leader of the tourney and fencing teams!?"

"Mal, is your mother still a lizard?"

"Elle, is Shuriki still trapped in your amulet?"

Elle's hand flew to her opal, red amulet sitting around her neck.

"Okay, alright," Ben arrived to help them all. Elle immediately felt like she would be able to breathe again. He slipped an arm around her waist and just gently pulled her a bit back from the reporters. "We will let you know if any...of those particular situations...actually change." He sincerely hoped they wouldn't.

"Did you ever think you'd be with a Villain Kid who was actually a princess?" thought to ask another reporter.

"We're done here," Ben replied with a sarcastic smile.

Thankfully, Fairy Godmother came to shoo the reporters away.

"Do you think they ever get tired of asking that?" Mal's voice could be heard as they began to walk to the school.

"193 times it's been asked - yeah, I've kept count," Carlos nodded at Elle who had thrown him a hard look. "I don't think they're getting tired of it."

"Don't pay any attention to them," Ben tried to help Elle calm down. She had _the_ face he came to recognize as her explosive face. He didn't blame her - the pressure to be the next princess was so on.

"Well, that's easier said than done, right?" Elle didn't know it, but she was gripping his arm so tight it was starting to cause blood circulation problems. "If it's not here at school, then it's in Avalor. Most of the time I feel like I can't breathe."

"Okay," Ben chuckled at her. "Why don't we go the music room and relax, yeah?" Elle's face lit up with the idea. Neither of them were actually really good with instruments but it was more of just spending time together than the actual music.

Unfortunately, before Elle could respond with a complete 'yes!', Audrey came over - stalked over - with a cellphone in hand and a look that meant business.

"You are already behind schedule, Elle," the girl declared and grabbed Elle by the arm. "Evie! The last material for the coronation gown came in this morning. You need to finish it!"

Evie was delighted and grabbed Elle's other arm. "C'mon, Elle!"

"But I was-"

"If we don't do a fitting for your gown right this minute, you'll be dancing in your bathrobe, okay?" Audrey said in her usual snappish voice. She nodded with Evie and dragged poor Elle off.

"Aw, poor King left without his princess," Mal puckered her lips in a teasing manner, making Jay and Carlos laugh behind her.

Ben rolled his eyes in good nature. "Ha, ha. Listen, Mal, while I have you, think we can talk?" he asked with a significant look.

Mal, understanding, made Jay and Carlos leave by pointing out it was lunch time already. Since they had skipped the meal in Avalor, neither boy hesitated to run off.

"So…?" Mal popped a gum in her mouth. She discovered Avalorian gum was the _best_ gum.

"It's about...you know...the _thing_ ," Ben spoke quietly in case there were any lurking ears around them. It needed to stay just between him and Mal.

"The thing?" Mal smirked. "Is that what we're calling it now?"

"Keep your voice down!" Ben hissed. "So, when can you meet?"

"I'm not the King running from meeting to meeting, so why don't you give me a date," Mal gave a casual shrug of her shoulders.

"Okay, that's good. What about tonight? Seven o'clock sound good?"

Mal popped her gum bubble. "Sure," she said so carelessly.

"Great," Ben nervously smiled and walked off.

~ 0 ~

In Elle's, Evie's and Mal's dorm stood Elle, Evie and Audrey. The room was currently being taken over by mass gowns Evie had been making for the girls of Auradon going to Elle's coronation in Avalor. Evie had propped Elle up on a circular platform in the middle of the room and worked quick and swift to finish the gown.

The almost finished gown was a brilliant scarlet red - Avalor's prime color as well as Elle's favorite - with a dazzling gold in the mix too. If Elle was being honest, she was loving the gown...she just wasn't loving what was coming with it.

"Ah!" Elle gasped when Evie literally grabbed her by the shoulders and forced them straight. She then had her second gasp when Evie tightened the cloth of her gown-to-be. "Evie! I can't breathe!"

"Sh," Audrey raised a finger at the girl. "You can breathe after your Coronation."

Elle looked down at her, completely unamused. Audrey didn't notice as she went back to scrolling on her phone. "Remind me again why Elena put you in charge of my coronation details?"

Audrey smirked, tilting her head. "Because I'm the model princess of Auradon. I literally have a certificate that proves it."

"Yes, we've seen it," Elle playfully rolled her eyes.

Audrey's eyes widened at something on her phone. "Oh no, big emergency. Gotta run!" she hurried for the door, nearly bumping into Mal who was coming in. "Move!"

"And I thought we were supposed to be rude," Mal chortled and closed the door after Audrey.

"Mal, your dress is finished but we still need the last fitting just to make sure everything is okay," Evie informed and pointed Mal to the purple and green gown lying on Mal's bed.

On her way to her gown, Mal turned the television on. "I think you should loosen the dress on her, E. Elle looks purple."

"Ah! See!" Elle uncomfortably swished and came off the platform.

Evie shot a look over to Mal. "I had something!"

Mal smirked and went to check her gown. "Nice job, Evie. I love it!" she raised part of the gown up and stared at it. "Never thought someone like me would one day wear something like this."

"That's because the Isle could only dream of something like this," Elle said with a sigh, and Mal could have sworn it was a disappointed sigh.

"Aw, look who's on TV!" Evie exclaimed and pointed at the television. The other two girls turned around to see Elle on screen with Queen Elena and King Gabe.

' _Queen Elena and King Gabe showed off their daughter - Isle teen turned Princess over night - at the Enhancia lake…'_

As soon as Elle saw herself on the screen she groaned and plopped down on her bed. "Not that! Don't pass _that_!"

She remembered that even all too well. The King and Queen of Avalor were meant to inaugurate a lake site and, since it was the first social event since it was discovered Elle had been switched places with Shuriki's daughter, the King and Queen thought it a good idea to take advantage and introduce Elle to the people. Elle was quick to embarrass herself by nearly tripping three times, failing to use basic Spanish - Avalor's second prime language - words, being too 'Isle-ish' and not using proper manners, etc. etc.

Mal didn't fail to snort when they passed Elle accidentally dropping the inauguration scissors on someone's foot. "That was hilarious!"

"No it was not!" Elle snapped within the next second. "I got hell for that afterwards!"

"Shhh!" Evie shushed both of them in order to keep watching television. "Look, it's you and Ben now!"

"Oh, of course, probably me tripping there too - I've done it," Elle shook her head and spared the television only a glance.

' _No one thought King Ben and his girlfriend from the wrong side of the bridge would last…_ ' the television showed Elle and Ben dining with Aladdin and Jasmine in what Elle remembered to be the most ridiculously hot night of her life. ' _As the royal couple continues their tour of the kingdom, they dined with Aladdin and Jasmine. Six months ago…_ '

"Never going back there again," Elle huffed.

' _...Elle must be counting the days until her coronation... when she will officially become a Princess and Avalor's future Queen…_ '

"A queen!" Evie squealed and clapped.

Elle shivered. "Suddenly I feel hives on my skin."

Evie turned around, her laughter exchanging for a big frown. "Okay, enough of this-" she wagged a finger at Elle, "-pouty, downer Elle who seems to have forgotten the definition of happiness."

"You think I'm doing this because I like it?" Elle couldn't help snap. Luckily, Evie and Mal weren't ones to care for attitude like that. "Evie I am literally two steps away from a meltdown! Sometimes I just…" she ran her hands through her hair and did a little pace, "...sometimes I end up thinking about what we'd be doing if we were back on the Isle."

"What!?" Evie's mouth gaped open. Even Mal had dropped her dress back on her bed from the surprise.

Elle bit her lip and calmed herself down. "Is it just me?" came her meekish voice after a minute of silence.

"Yes!" Evie didn't hesitate to shout. "Of course it's just you! How could you think of that place?"

Mal slowly came by Evie, putting a hand on Evie's arm. With a look she signaled Evie to take a moment and really look at Elle. In doing so, Evie noticed Elle's distraught face.

"Sometimes I miss the running wild thing and doing whatever the hell I want," Elle admitted. "Shuriki was never a mother but at least I never had to answer for anything bad I did."

"So you miss stealing, lying and fighting?" Evie raised an eyebrow.

"Not exactly like that, just...being wild…" Elle said in a dreamlike voice. But looking at Evie and Mal, Elle knew that neither really understood it.

"Elle, we're Auradon girls now," Evie smiled. "You more than Mal and I. You should be happy that you have parents and a palace and your own people! This is the land of opportunity. We can be whatever we want to be here. So, please, let's just leave the past in the past, okay?"

"But-"

"Now get back on that platform, I need to continue," Evie playfully snapped her fingers and pointed to the platform. She turned for her sewing desk, which had been exchanged for a larger desk, and began to picking through her things.

Mal gave an apologetic look at Elle, on behalf of Evie, but Elle just glanced back at the television with a hopeless expression.

~0~

When Evie declared her free, Elle took her chance at literally ran. She had put on the first thing that she saw - which Mal shouted was her shirt after Elle had rushed out into the hallway - and made it her mission to get away from any fittings and anything coronation related as far as possible. She just needed one break, one break to just be... _her_.

 _But who am I?_ the question soon arised.

Elle was the princess of Avalor - a person she was most certainly not - and Shreya turned out not be who she was.

"But all I know is how to be Shreya...or at least a bad copy," she mumbled, now calmly walking down the hallway. "My god I just need help." As soon as she had spoken those words her amulet glowed - not that she noticed - and her eyes turned red. Her eyes turning red - while not being able to see it - she did feel. Her breath shook as she tried sucking air in but just like that it disappeared. She was left rubbing her temples with no explanation as to what it was.

"Elle?" Ben found her just standing there and looked around for any of her usual friends. "What are you doing?"

Elle dropped her hands to her sides and smiled. "I honestly have no idea."

At least with Ben, she knew she could be honest.

"C'mon," Ben reached for her hand, knowing that face all too well. "I'm done for the day. Do you want to get a snack?"

"Um…" Elle began to think what that would lead to, and since it involved a lot of ogling eyes and murmurs, she knew it was best to stay clear. "I'm not hungry. Can't we just be alone?"

"I have no issue with that," Ben flashed her a smirk, making her honestly laugh for the first time that day.

They entered his room where Elle immediately began to feel the pressure on her literally fade away. Often times Elle wondered if Ben had some sort of enchantment in the room to create that feeling. But that couldn't be, he wasn't very fond of magic much like his parents. That was the only thing where he and Elle usually disagreed on. It was why she, Mal and Evie still owned magical objects that weren't in the museum on display. Ben suspected Elle's stubbornness came from Queen Elena of Avalor, who remained the only Queen in all of Auradon to still have a magical scepter in her possession. It was always King Beast's biggest regret of his reign. The Queen had simply refused to hand over her possessions as the rules dictated magic was just 'not encouraged'. Nowhere in there did it say they were strictly 'forbidden'.

Still, Ben didn't want to argue with Elle over things that were harmless in his eyes. Elle's amulet contained one of the most evil sorceress of all time and only its wearer could protect them from the sorceress' escape. Speaking of, had he just seen it glow?

"Ben? What are you looking at?" Elle was nearly chuckling with Ben's endless, and blank, stare. She was leaning against his writing desk in his room, a little flushed from their closeness.

Ben blinked and looked at her amulet again, seeing it was just sitting there and most certainly _not_ glowing. "Nothing. Just...you."

Satisfied with the answer, Elle leaned forwards and kissed him. "By the way, Elena wanted me to remind you - oh so politely - that you promised to come to Avalor for the coronation."

"Did she…?" Ben played dumb in why the Queen would want to remind him.

Elle rolled her eyes. She playfully pushed him and walked past him. "Something about it being the 'utmost honor'-" she mimicked Elena's voice, "-to have the King of Auradon bless the event."

Ben went after her, barely holding back his smirk. "And would you be honored?"

Elle turned around. "No," she answered not rudely, but a bit obvious. Ben faltered for a second until she added, in a softer voice, "It would just make me _really_ happy."

Ben immediately smiled back. "That's all I needed to hear." He walked over to her and kissed her soundly. Elle let him guide them to his bed where they soon found their place as usual.

' _...No, it's not a good time…'_

Elle lightly pushed Ben up a bit to look around. "Did you hear that?" she whispered, even though the room was stark silent.

"Hear what?" Ben frowned, partly upset their kissing had been interrupted.

Elle didn't answer as she was trying to listen hard for the voice she believed she heard. "I thought...I thought I heard something...someone."

"Elle, no one is here but us. Otherwise it'd be pretty awkward right now," Ben spoke about their current positions.

Elle blushed and laughed with him. Finding the King of Auradon having a makeout session with a princess-to-be was probably not the most dignified way to act. "Sorry, my head must be making things up now. That's the last thing I needed," Elle sighed.

"...Elle, do you want to talk?" Ben could see that despite Elle enjoying their moment, she was still immensely bothered by their outside world.

"No, I just want to he here with you," she pulled him back down to her lips for another kiss.

But a second later she felt that strange feeling again that made her eyes go red. Thankfully, Ben had already seen this happen and was not afraid like anyone else would've been in his position.

"You're stressed," he concluded and rolled off her to lie beside her instead.

"No, I'm fine," Elle tried to say but no one could fool him about her.

"You're not. I could see it a mile off, Elle. You don't have to lie me, okay? You'll never have to do that." Ben reached to touch her chin and turn her head his way. "Talk to me like you do. Please?"

 _DoItDoItDoItDoItDoItDoItDoItDoIt_. Elle breathed in, and like a balloon losing air, her words began to tumble out. "I am losing my frikin mind with all this princess stuff. When Audrey doesn't have me learning manners, I have Natalie teaching me Avalorian history. And when that's not happening I'm busy failing Elena and embarrassing myself in public events." Elle shook her head. "I can't keep doing this, Ben. I'm going to snap."

As soon as she had finished, she felt her burden release a little. She then became self conscious of what she'd said.

"Too much," she told herself as a lesson for next time, _if_ there would be a next time.

"No, not enough," Ben said after a second. She gave him a questionable glance and he explained himself better. "You don't tell anyone anything so please feel like you could tell _me_."

Elle smiled softly. "Do you know you're the only one who knows all this?"

Ben took pride in that, sarcastically of course, and laughed. The two settled back on the bed and cuddled.

"I can't be the only one...can I?" Ben asked after a moment of silence.

"Well...I mean, everyone is so happy right now...I don't want to ruin it for them," Elle said. "Evie is having the time of her life ever since she stepped foot in Auradon and now she's even your counselor. Jay found his place with the jocks and now he's captain of the fencing team. Carlos even managed to start a pet. And Mal? She doesn't say it but I _know_ she likes Auradon too. She's president of the Art Club." Elle was happy that each of her friends had found a way to fit in Auradon and it made her incredibly guilty that she was constantly bringing them down with her attitude.

"To be fair, none of them are having to deal with what you're dealing with," Ben said as a means to comfort. "What they do they do because they like it."

"Yeah, they don't have to learn all about Avalor and the right princess manners, the way to hold a stupid, golden sceptor…" Elle rubbed her face at the mere thought of what awaited her when she returned to Avalor later that week. "But they still try to make me feel better, you know? I mean, look at what Mal did to her hair for me?" Ben made a comical face that of course made Elle laugh. She whacked him on the chest. "Don't you dare make fun of her."

"What?" Ben laughed alongside her. "I wasn't! I think she looks good - you know, in a totally platonic way."

Elle rolled her eyes. "You can say she looks hot, Ben. I won't mind."

"Don't change the topic with me, Elle!"

"I'm not!"

The two laughed again and Elle was glad that their topic was indeed changed for the rest of the night. She liked talking about her problems but she also liked being a teenager and just talking about stupid stuff.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

For the lack of updating...in my defense I tried updating last week and the site wouldn't let me upload chapters? Anyways, I'm sorry about it! But at least we're getting more into the problems of our dearest Elle. Poor her!

P.S I finally gave the story a title cover and I'm happy about it because I made it xD.

Also, to clarify, Elle is going to look like the youtuber Bethany Mota(girl at the center of the cover) and Queen Elena will look like the actress Juliana Paes (woman on the right of the cover); and Shreya will look like the actress Olivia Torres (girl on the left of the cover)

 **For the Reveiws:**

 **katmar1994:** Thanks! You'll have to see what happens to our girl! :)

 **TheGreatGodzilla:** Well we obviously know that at one point Elle will have to come clean about the pressure thing so you'll have to a wait a while to see! :) Other kingdoms do exist but we won't really be seeing those in this story, sorry! Just know that they exist!

 **gossamermouse101:** Thanks! I hope you really like the story as it goes on!


	4. A Perfect Princess

When Evie came out of the dorm's bathroom, she had of course Mal and Elle waiting impatiently for their turn. The blue-haired girl gave her roommates a wink and headed for her bed to gather her things for the school day. Elle and Mal turned to each other and began to play 'rock, paper, scissors' for the bathroom.

"Ha! Yes! I win!" Elle stuck her tongue out and skipped into the bathroom.

"Jerk!" Mal was left to shout.

Elle dropped her Avalorian-red dress over the hangar and went to the sink to wash her face.

Someone knocked on the door just as she was splashing her face with the water. "You can't be too long!" it was Audrey, of course, with her preppy voice and Elle was sure that she was already holding her trusty clipboard of things to bother her with.

 _God please help me_ , Elle thought just as she began to guess how her day would probably go.

"Audrey, get out!" Mal was now shouting from the other side.

Elle turned off the sink and patted her face dry with a pink towel.

 _She called us, didn't she?_

Hearing that strange voice again, Elle dropped the towel from her face and stared at her red-eyed reflection. For the a moment, she could have sworn she saw a creature behind her. That, of course, whether real or not, had made her scream. Mal and Audrey stopped their argument when Elle burst from the bathroom, nearly tripping over Mal's boots left lying on the floor.

"Elle, what's wrong?" Mal quickly went to her friend and helped her up.

Evie had left her things to go check on Elle as well. "You're so pale. What's wrong?"

"Th-there was...there was something on the mirror!" Elle pointed back to the bathroom. Audrey gasped and quick took steps backwards. "I-I saw something!"

Mal glanced at the bathroom then quickly went to her bed, finding her spellbook under her pillow, and cautiously walked for the bathroom. Evie pulled Elle to where Audrey stood, all three of them waiting anxiously for Mal's verdict.

"To protect myself, make the creature reveal itself," Mal waved her finger in the air and expected for something to show up in the bathroom...but it never did. She gave the bathroom a quick inspection, opening the hampers and the shower curtains, but ultimately found nothing. "Elle, there's nothing in there," she walked out and threw her spellbook to her bed.

Audrey lowered her clipboard and turned to Elle, angry. "You scared me!"

"W-well! I thought I heard something!" Elle exclaimed, running a hand through her hair. She honestly didn't know what the hell was going on. She wasn't crazy, she knew she wasn't. "And then my e-eyes did the thing...and…"

"You mean where they glow for no reason?" Audrey snapped. "Who cares!"

"Hey, if they're glowing then we _should_ care," Mal said, speaking from experience. "Elle, you should really talk to your mother about that."

"No way," Elle shook her head and walked back to the bathroom. She stopped at the threshold and looked back at the three girls. "Elena already smothers me till I can't breathe with all this normal princess stuff."

Even though the school had quickly discovered Elle's glowing eyes, they weren't as freaked out as she thought they would have been. Since there was hardly any magical-bearing students, it made Elle even more unique than being a baby-switched-at-birth. Still, it didn't mean she wanted the news to spread to Elena.

"If I tell Elena what's going on she'll think I have some weird Isle disease or something," Elle kept shaking her head. "No one tells her anything!"

~0~

Later on, the Isle teens headed for their afternoon classes. As they walked, almost every girl - if not all of them - had some sort of greeting for Jay. Jay, of course, relished in the attention he got from them.

"Why do you torture them? Just pick someone to take to Elle's coronation already," Carlos said a bit bitterly.

"I'm going solo," Jay announced, fixing his jacket. "That way, I can dance with all of them."

Carlos wasn't surprised. "Ah! You're the expert. Um, Jay... if you were gonna ask someone, what's the best way to go?"

"You pluck up the courage to ask?" Mal made a mock-surprised face behind the two boys.

"Easy for you to say, you've never done it," Carlos mocked right back.

"Listen, all you got to do... is look like me," Jay flashed a smile.

"You all suck at giving advice," Elle didn't fail to remark.

"Oh, ha, ha," Carlos was going to mock her too when Jane showed up along with Lonnie and Audrey. "J-Jane!"

"Hey!" the the girl responded in return.

Elle dreaded Audrey with that clipboard of hers. She tried slipping away with Mal while Carlos attempted to ask Jane to the coronation but Audrey had eagle-eyes and caught Elle.

"You left me mid-sentence in English," Audrey tapped her pen against the clipboard.

"Some people would take that as a hint…" Elle mumbled, and while Audrey heard perfectly, she ignored it.

"I have an opening for a fitting at 3:00," Evie announced to the girls there. "Who wants it?"

" _I'm_ at 3," Audrey shot her a look.

"I'm finished with you," Evie shrugged. "So I bumped you to tonight after dinner. I assume with your new duties you'd be fine with it."

"Well I want the 3pm appointment!" Lonnie raised a hand, laughing. "Elle, my parents are so excited to meet you, by the way! It's the first time they're visiting Avalor."

"So am…I..." Elle nervously smiled. Meeting Mulan and Li Shang? That couldn't be going wrong. She had that ability to ruin princess-events so perfectly...

Audrey snapped her fingers to get Elle's attention back. Elle wearily waited for the girl to begin on a new round of decorations and routines she could care less about.

"So the chair drapes are in - don't worry I ordered those in red silk of the finest fairies could manage - and then your mother was very specific on the twinkle lights for when you walk in. Napkin designs are going to he the Avalorian symbol of the sun - a bit boring but Queen Elena commanded it."

"Okay-"

Audrey spoke faster then, probably too excited over the details. Elle quickly learned this is what Audrey was born to do: plan. What was more? She was actually _good_ at it. Elle couldn't argue over that and it just allowed Audrey to keep doing what she did.

"Throne details - I took care of that of course - are done and just a heads up it's going to be matching your gown. There's nothing worse than mismatching for a princess. Also, I just finished speaking to Natalie over your history lessons and she agreed to move them to Wednesday so that you have all of Thursday to get ready for Friday-"

Elle snapped. Her eyes glowed a threatening-like scarlet. Audrey paused, of course, a bit fearful. Elle controlled herself by closing her eyes and taking multiple breaths in and out.

"You should really tell your mother about that…" Audrey spoke now quietly, lowering her clipboard.

"Don't you dare," Elle pointed a warning finger at her. "I've got it under control."

Audrey scoffed. "Hardly. Can you imagine if you do that at your coronation? You'll scare the crap out of everyone."

"Always so comforting, Audrey," Elle meant it sarcastically of course but Audrey never got it.

"I'm gonna go see about your return to Avalor on Wednesday morning. We can't run late," Audrey wiggled her fingers to say goodbye then hurried off.

"I'm going to strangle her," Elle confided in Mal once she joined the ongoing talk with the other girls. Mal snickered. "She's not stuck up like she used to be but she's found new ways to be annoying."

"I can't wait to see Avalor," Lonnie admitted, and Jane nodded in agreement. "Hardly anyone visits but the royals."

"Why?" Evie asked curiously.

"Don't you know?" Jane's already big eyes widened. "There's always been rumors about Avalor and its spirits."

"Spirits?" Elle repeated slowly, just to make sure she'd heard right. "What spirits?"

"There's always rumors that Avalor had a tie to the Spirit World."

"And who says that?"

Jane shrugged. "I heard Mom talking to Queen Elena about it one time when I was younger. Something about a spirit world was the topic..."

"Avalor just got ten times more interesting," Mal smirked.

"I hear that every now and then Queen Elena is found talking to herself," Lonnie spoke in a hushed voice and sent apologetic glanced at Elle.

"So she's crazy sometimes. At least now I know she's not perfect," was all Elle had to say on the matter.

"This sort of things scared people," Lonnie became serious. "I heard one time people swore they saw these weird creatures in the air. They thought it was demons."

"Wow, you guys are...wusses," Mal laughed but Lonnie and Jane looked sincerely scared.

"It's real," Lonnie insisted. "There's some weird things that go on in Avalor…"

"I've never seen anything like that," Evie remarked, not as interested in myths anymore. They had enough of that on the Isle.

Elle rolled her eyes and started to leave, preferring to hear Chemistry than this nonsense.

~ 0 ~

Mal and Ben stood by Ben's locker during lunch, talking in hushed voices for those who passed by.

"Are you sure you did the right thing?" Ben asked, sounding pretty unsure.

"Trust me, no one will say anything," Mal tapped her finger on the paper's corner that she held for Ben to see. "Now you listen, the piano's going to be there and I'll be there as soon as-"

"What are you doing?" Elle's voice broke them apart. The two looked like deer caught in headlights.

"E-Elle!" Ben quickly went to hug his girlfriend while Mal re-folded the paper they'd been studying. She stuffed it into her bag and smiled almost immediately after.

"You're acting weird," Elle laughed as she received a kiss on the head from her boyfriend. "But since you're cute I'll let it go." Ben chuckled nervously and glanced at Mal. Elle followed his gaze to Mal and pointed at the girl, "While you're cute too whenever you're suspicious you worry me, so...what were you looking at?"

"U-uh…" Mal lowered her gaze to her bag and searched for an excuse she'd by. "I was trying to draw a portrait for your coronation…"

"Yeah, I asked her to," Ben joined in once he caught on.

"Oh," Elle beamed at the idea of having one of Mal's pictures posted for her coronation, "That's great!"

"But you can't see it!" Mal warned fast. "Because...it's a surprise."

"Fine," Elle raised a hand to solemnly swear she wouldn't attempt to see the 'picture'.

Mal cleared her throat, still a bit shaken from almost being caught. "I am going...somewhere that isn't here. I hate being the third wheel."

Ben went back to his locker to close it up. Elle slowly followed and leaned her back against the lockers next to him, her gaze following the group of cheerleaders - which now included Jane - walking down the grassy garden towards the gym building. It didn't take long for Ben to figure out what she was staring at.

"You should have tried out, you know," Ben turned so that his back leaned against the lockers like Elle.

A light scoff slipped through her lips. "Right."

It was no secret that since she'd arrived at Auradon, Elle had a desire to be a cheerleader for the school. In the beginning, she withdrew from such desires thinking she was just a regular Isle kid who had bigger plans for evil. Now that it was behind her, she still was unable to complete her wish.

"Elena thinks cheerleading is a waste of time for a future Queen," Elle said the sentence like it'd been drilled into her mind by someone…but who? She gripped the book in her hand tighter as she went on. "She said the same thing about fencing even though we all know she holds the title for best fencer in the Land."

Ben made a face that was well aware of the information. "Yeah, my Dad said she could fence anyone with her eyes shut and a hand behind her back."

"Well, now she says that there's no time for a Queen to do stuff like that."

"Yeah...I can kind of see that…" Ben sighed as he noticed Jay leading the boys' fencing team into the gym as well.

Elle glanced at her boyfriend sadly, knowing well he had to quit both the tourney team and the fencing team in order to fulfill his King responsibilities. She put a hand on his arm and gently squeezed it. "I'm sure that once you get the hang of this King stuff you'll be able to get some time for your teams back."

"May God let you hear that," Ben said honestly, making them both chuckle. After checking his watch, Ben realized he was running late for yet another Kingly meeting and profusely apologized to Elle for having to leave.

Elle, of course, promised him it was fine, and made up an excuse of having to finish history homework anyways. She didn't want him feeling guilty over something he couldn't control. She saw how difficult it was for him to manage his new King life with being a regular teenager.

It was one of the many reasons she wasn't sure about her own coronation.

Later on in the afternoon, a furious Lonnie came to find Elle sitting alone at a lunch table. Lonnie abruptly put down her fencing gear on the table and plopped down across from Elle.

"Jay didn't let me in the team," she began her streak of complaints. Elle looked up from her work, mildly confused. "I tried out for the guys' team-" Lonnie explained better, "-and Chad got into Jay's head. ' _Only one captain and eight male members may form a team_ '," she mocked.

Elle chuckled. "I could've told you that would have failed."

Lonnie wasn't there to hear that again. She leaned forwards on the table, her anger gone and replaced by pleading. "Let's start our own team. Regulations say we need at least five members to constitute a team."

"I would love to do that but you know I can't," Elle sighed and went back to her school work. "Elena…"

"I'm sure that when she sees how good you are she'll forget all about that," Lonnie put her hands together, raising them to Elle. "Can't you at least talk about it with your mom again?"

Elle sighed at her friend, unable to deny that she really would like to create their own team together. "I don't know...maybe...if I catch Elena at a good time…"

It was enough to put Lonnie in a better mood than before. She began to babble on about who they should consider for the team but Elle tried to keep her hopes to a minimum. She learned fast that Elena of Avalor had a stingy attitude when it came to her.

"Elle?" the two girls heard Audrey's voice calling from a distance.

"Noooo…" Elle groaned as she saw Audrey coming towards them with her clipboard in hand. This time, however, Audrey was holding a bookbag which basically spelled 'death' for Elle. Audrey carried that around every time she had lessons planned.

Lonnie flinched when Audrey put down her heavy book bag on the table. "What are you doing?"

"About to get my teaching on," Audrey put her clipboard down then clapped her hands for Elle. "Up, up, we have coronation walking to practice."

Elle gave Audrey a 'for real' look but Audrey just started pulling out books from her bag. Lonnie was barely able to hold back her giggles.

"Audrey, you can't be serious…?" Elle watched with dread as Audrey held up a fat book titled ' _Crowns and their Elements_ ' in the air.

"Oh, I _am_ ," Audrey motioned with her hand for Elle to get up. "You have to make sure you can walk in a perfect straight line when you walk into the room. And since you'll be wearing a big gown and some bigger shoes, I brought an example." She pushed the book to Elle then went back into her book bag. "I used these for when I turned sixteen!" she pulled out a pair of pastel-pink, stoned heels.

Elle's mouth gawked. "But those are like four inch heels!"

Lonnie merely raised her eyebrows at the shoes. "I remember those. You literally waved them in the air for a straight month before your birthday."

Audrey smiled and held the shoes towards Elle. Elle, on the other hand, flickered gazes from the heels to Audrey. "You can't be serious."

Audrey blinked and with her eyes motioned Elle to take the shoes as well. Elle glanced at Lonnie, shooting her the same 'you can't be serious' face. After a minute of nothing, Audrey cleared her throat and tapped her wrist watch. "You are on a strict schedule. At six you've got another fitting with Evie and then at eight we've got to get your speech ready. Take. The. Shoes."

Elle pursed her lips together and snatched the heels from Audrey and slammed the book on the table. "This is ridiculous," she started taking her flats off to slip on Audrey's shoes. "They're a bit...tight," Elle winced after stuffing her left foot in.

"Of course they are," Audrey walked around the table to meet Elle. "I'm a dainty size 3 and you're a sasquatch size 7."

Lonnie then scowled. "I'm a size eight."

Audrey purposely spoke louder. "Now you just have to imagine that the ground is smoother and you have a bigger-"

"Heavier," Elle mumbled.

"-gown. In theory, this should make it easier."

"How!?"

Audrey pulled Elle to her feet and had to swoop in to make sure Elle didn't fall straight away.

"Audrey, this hurts my feet," Elle said. "Why can't I use my own shoes?"

"Because Evie's not done with them," Audrey motioned for Elle to start walking.

Elle swallowed down some very mean curse words and started to walk in a straight line to the best of her ability. Her heels wobbled in the grass and just as she turned around, one of the heels plunged into a hole. "Audrey!"

Audrey passed a hand through her perfectly curled hair and sighed. "It's not that hard…"

Lonnie hurried from the table to help Elle. "Shouldn't we do this practicing thing on the _cement_?" Lonnie asked Audrey.

"Of course not," Audrey said within the next second. "The harder the practice, the easier the real thing will be."

"That does make kind of sense…" Lonnie mumbled to Elle.

"Don't help her!" the girl snapped.

Audrey clapped her hands. "Again!"

Elle once more bottled up the words she wanted to use and simply did as told.

Lately, that's all she did now.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Poor Elle...she's really under stress :/. How do you think that's gonna go...?

But guys...guys...WE ARE GETTING DESCENDANTS 3! I'M SO HAPPY! Wicked ways continue ;)

 **For the Reviews:**

 **TheGreatGodzilla** : We're actually going to be seeing Shreya in the next chapter! And yeah, don't worry, as you saw there's some sort of knowledge but not a well known. That will change in the next story since it focuses more on the magical aspect of Auradon! :)

 **grapejuice101** : Aww, thank you so much! And I hope you like the new chapter too! :)


	5. What's My Name, Shreya?

On the Isle of the Lost, everything remained the same. Everyone despised each other and looked for any opportunity to rip off the other. The only difference now was that Maleficent was no longer the ruler of the Island. Shuriki the Dark Sorceress' power had also vanished and the sorceress herself remained trapped in a teenage princess' amulet. The Isle had no more top ruler, and so everyone scrambled for the bits and pieces left by the two villains. That lasted shortly since a new Islander - a new villain - was cast off to the Isle.

The true daughter of Shuriki, Shreya, - who was once upon a time made everyone believe she was Elle - had been cast to the Isle for trying to break the magical dome surrounding the Isle, using illegal, dark spells for her own benefits, stealing, and - her highest crime of all - for the near murder of the true Elle Flores of Avalor. At her sixteen years, Shreya was the only villainous child to have the highest amount of crimes under her name.

In Auradon, she was shamed upon.

On the Isle, she was mostly respected.

Only a few of the Isle still viewed Shreya as the crownless princess cast away. One of those was none other than the waitress of Ursula's fish and chips shop.

A slightly dirty Shreya pushed open the saloon-like doors of the shop and cast a menacing stare at the few customers. Many of them gulped and dove deeper into their meals, hoping the sorceress wouldn't stop by their table. Shreya made her way towards the counter where a couple of the local children of the pirates mingled.

"Well, well, well," a significantly flamboyant teenager leaned next to her. Harry Hook cast Shreya a saucy smirk and gave a mock tilt of his pirate hat...with his metal hook...that he didn't even need. "What can we do for the crownless princess today?"

Shreya paid him no more attention than she needed to. She pushed back her black curls behind her shoulders and slid a pirate's tray to her, ignoring the pirate's glare, and began to eat some of the fish pieces. "I'm not looking for an errand boy today, Harry. I'm sure Uma could find a better use for you."

At that moment, a dark-skinned girl, shorter than nearly everyone there, with long turquoise cornroses walked out from the back room holding a slushy tray. Uma let the tray fall to the counter with a clang in front of another teen pirate.

"You?" Uma spat when she spotted Shreya.

"Me," Shreya dropped the last bit of her first fish piece.

"You are not welcome here and you know it," Uma stopped directly in front of Shreya. Harry swung over the counter to be on the same side as Uma. "You stuck up, fluffy princess."

Shreya merely chuckled at the insult. "I was never a princess. I played the part of one. Wasn't I good?"

Her eyes gazed above Uma to the small television set up on a shelf. It was currently airing the weekly broadcast of the latest in Auradon. Of course, almost all news had to do with the upcoming coronation of Avalor's true princess.

"She's the real princess," Shreya didn't hesitate to throw a piece of her second fish bit at the screen. Uma turned sideways to catch the news. "Fluffy from the start, no? I'm sure Harry would know that considering she's the first ex of his."

Harry scowled but didn't have the opportunity to respond. Uma had seen a small clip of Elle revealing that Mal would become her first lady in the Avalorian court, and possibly future counselor when Elle became Queen.

"TRAITOR!" Uma snatched what was left on Shreya's tray and threw it at the television.

Shreya barely contained her laughter when Uma forced the rest of the pirates to follow in her footsteps and throw food at the television with Elle's and Mal's faces. Uma slowly turned back to Shreya and gripped the counter.

"How you failed to take down both of them I don't know," she spat.

Shreya raised an eyebrow. "You think you could have done better?"

Uma didn't hesitate to respond, "I _know_ I could have."

"Oh, I would love to wipe the smiles off their faces," Harry remarked, earning an approving glare from Uma. "You know what I mean?"

Uma hummed and looked at the blonde pirate on her other side. "Gil!" she snapped her fingers to get the teen's attention. "You want to quit choking down yolks and get with the program?"

Gil swallowed down his last bite and nodded. "Yeah. What they said."

"That little traitor, who left us in the dirt…" Uma growled.

"Who turned her back on evil," Harry tapped his chin with his hook.

"Who said you weren't big or bad enough to be in her gang," Gil said, and Uma turned on him fast. "Back when we were kids. Come on, you guys remember. She called her Shrimpy, and the name just kind of... stuck."

Uma's lip curled into a near growl as she glanced back at the television screen. The scenes had changed and now it showed Elle greeting several of the Avalorian subjects in a townsquare.

Shreya smirked at it all. "Word around the street is that when you were young, you and Mal were besties?" Uma turned sideways, ready to throw some venomous sarcasm her way. "But-" Shreya went on, unbothered, "-Maleficent and my mother grouped Mal and Elle so that they could _up_ each other's evilness, leaving you-" she mocked a pout at Uma, "-all alone...in that sandbox I keep hearing about. Shrimpy?"

Uma growled and slammed a hand on the counter, using her other hand to swipe Shreya's tray to the ground. Shreya knew when and how to best rile up someone. Uma was an easy assignment.

"Don't look at me like _I'm_ the bad guy of that story," Shreya raised an innocent hand to her chest. "I know the code is we take care of our own-"

"Ha! You think that's your code too?" Uma had herself a good laugh.

"I _am_ the one that's here with you," Shreya cooly responded. Uma became silent, clearly upset with that fact. "I'm the one that did what none of you-" she directed a finger at the rest of the teens in the place, "-have been able to do. You look at me because I failed to complete my mission yet I'm the only who's ever actually _done_ something truly evil."

"Look, we have their turf now," Harry spoke to Uma since the girl was close to losing it. "They can stay in Bore-adon-"

"Oh wow, you're thick," Shreya sarcastically said in a surprised gasp. "That's _their_ turf now, idiot."

"And I want it, too," Uma muttered. "We should not be getting her leftovers."

"Of course not," Shreya appeased them both by agreeing without hesitation. She leaned forwards suddenly, with an air of knowledge. "That-" she pointed to the screen showing Elle cutting a red velvet ribbon in an event, "-isn't going to last long. Elle lived on the Isle all her life. She's not used to that Auradon life. The pressure _will_ get to her and she will crack. _That_ is when we can strike."

Uma seemed hesitant to believe in Shreya's words, much more to even think about working together. Shreya knew that.

"Think about it Uma. I know all about Auradon, and I would know when and how to get to those two," Shreya leaned away and started backing away. "Do you really want to stay here-" she gestured to the shop, "-for the rest of your life? You, daughter of Ursula, in the island of the _leftovers_? What's your name again?" she winked and strode out of the chip shop, knowing she hit some good marks right there.

If there was one thing Uma loved it was reminding people what was her name and who she was.

 _Uma!_

~0~

Flashing lights blinded Elle's view despite having her arm over her head. She was pretty sure she wasn't even in the boys' hallway but at this point she was just looking for a room to hide in. She found an open room way at the end and quickly scurried in.

Hearing the door violently swinging forwards, both Carlos and Mal glanced back to find Elle forcing the door shut and leaving the paparazzi behind.

"I thought Fairy Godmother said no paparazzi?" Carlos made a face.

Elle finally took a moment to breathe and ran her hands through her hair to calm down. "Well, there you have your answer. Audrey was in the middle of giving me another of her stupid classes when they showed up. I had to run in her stupid, small heels." And after gesturing to said shoes, she promptly pulled them off and threw them.

"Those look hilariously small," Mal snorted as a dainty show landed lopsided on Jay's bed.

Elle shot Mal a look that warned she was in no mood to joke around. Things got worse when she started to hear the same news report about her on the television. She groaned and hurried up to the television. "No! No! No!" she quickly turned it off. Her head was bumbling with different tactics Audrey was giving her for the coronation as well as upcoming exams from school and her own sense of worth was proudly diminishing with each mistake she made.

"Could you not hurt my television please?" Carlos made the mistake to joke just when she had said not to.

Elle whirled around and exploded. "You think this is so easy? I _wish_ my problem was just someone hitting my television!"

"You angered it…" Mal said under a cough to Carlos.

"If I don't have Audrey telling me how to be 'the perfect princess!'-" Elle had imitated Audrey's voice, " -then I have Elena and her goddamn rules in her goddamn kingdom which I _know_ despises me! And on top of that-" she stormed towards the door, "-I have people wanting to snap my picture every single time I open my mouth to say 'boo!'" Elle took a moment to take another breath. "I mean…" she ran a hand through her hair again, "...it's not that I could even say 'boo!' but you know what I...I meant…"

"Hey," Mal walked up to the girl and put a hand on Elle's arm, "it's okay. Breathe?"

Elle followed the instruction like it was God's word. "Don't you just…?" she breathed heavily and, sadly, asked, "Don't you ever miss screaming at people and just making them run away from you?"

Carlos scoffed. "You're thinking of my mother, and I was usually on the other end of that. So, not really."

"Mal…?" Elle looked to Mal for a last answer.

"Um…I mean...yeah, it's sort of...kind of like...homesickness, but…" Mal felt terrible when she finished, "...no, not really. I like this place…"

Elle nodded, but Mal could see a terrible disappointment in that nobody understood her. It was then that she noticed Mal was holding a red gumball in her hand and that Carlos was eyeing it like it was some special thing.

"What are you doing?"

Mal followed Elle's gaze to the red gumball and remembered the reason she'd come into the boys' room in the first place. She whirled around, accidentally whipping her new blonde hair in Elle's face. "Carlos!"

The boy nodded excitedly, and quite hungrily, for that gumball.

"What is going on?" Elle asked for the second time but before either friend could explain, someone else opened the door.

Chad tiptoed in, or so he thought, towards the middle table where Carlos had set up his very own 3D printer. For a moment, Elle forgot about her troubles and found the energy to be amused by the gimmick. When Chad realized he wasn't alone, he straightened up and smiled awkwardly at them.

"Hi...just came to use your 3D printer...won't be a sec!"

Carlos raised an eyebrow at him. "How'd you get a key to my room?"

Chad quickly glanced at the key still in his hand and smiled once more. "Oh, I printed it off last time I was in here." Carlos made a face that clearly indicated he wasn't remembering such an event. "Uh... you guys were sleeping."

This time, both Elle and Mal snickered.

"Look, I just-" Chad pointed at the printer desperately, "Your printer's so much better than mine, and you install these hacks and everything runs so much smoother than mine and-"

Carlos was just done with him. "Out!" he pointed at the door. "Now!"

"Fine," gruffed Chad and he started making his way out when Carlos called out to him.

"Leave the key," Carlos motioned to the key Chad was still holding. Grumbling, Chad returned to the table only to leave behind the key of the room then walked out. When they were alone again, Carlos turned to Mal. "Is that the potion, then?"

"What potion?" Elle came forwards and suspiciously glanced at Mal.

"Hey, he asked and I did," Mal raised her free hand in defence.

"What's the spell?" Elle asked with some dread.

Mal held the gumball between them. "It's a truth gummy."

"So, that thing will make me say what I really feel to Jane?" Carlos asked hopefully.

"Seriously?" Elle made a face. "Carlos, you really need a _truth gummy_ to tell Jane you like her?"

Carlos nodded his head without a second thought.

"I do have to warn you that if you take this you're going to be saying the truth all the time, no matter what," Mal spoke slowly so that Carlos would understand the implications.

This time even Elle eyed the gumball with some desire. "Wait...like...like _everything_?"

Mal nodded her head. "Yeah, kind of part of the 'truth' part, so…"

"So that thing...would make me finally...say everything I want to…?"

Mal was alert when she detected the desire in her friend. "Elle, I'm serious with this thing. When you take it, the effects last for a while...and...you say everything."

Elle glanced at the open window behind Carlos where she could hear Fairy Godmother once again telling the reporters and paparazzi to leave the school grounds. "Believe me right now I would want nothing more than to say everything I feel. But if I do that I'm pretty sure I would get myself sent back to the Isle which, it's not that that sounds super unappealing, but, you know…"

Carlos exchanged a concerned look with Mal, frankly a little afraid of what Elle could do in a such a stressful moment.

Mal sighed and lowered her hand with the gumball. "Elle, I don't think you mean that." Elle turned right around with an expression that made Mal quickly re-evaluate her statement. "Okay, well, maybe in the moment you do, but...that's just because you're under a lot of pressure."

But just before Elle could say anything, Dude, the school's mascot hopped off Carlos' bed and swiped the gumball from Mal's hand. Mal gasped and flinched back, surprised by the dog as he jumped back onto Carlos' bed.

"Bad dog!"

"Man, that thing was nasty!" Dude... _responded_. All three teens quickly got close to each other to stare at the dog with stunned faces. "And you-" Dude said to Carlos, "-you just got to man up. And while you're at it, scratch my butt."

Elle opened her mouth to say how this was just incredibly wrong, but she found that she was just done with everything for that day. With raised hands, she turned away. "Nope," and she headed for the door.

Mal, too, was not going to stick around. "You heard him. Scratch his butt," she walked off with those words of advice.

"Mal!" Carlos turned after them, seeing Elle already leaving. "You're just gonna leave me with him?"

"Yeah," Mal made it even quicker out the door.

The two girls were going to make it back to their dormitories and simply forget about Dude the (now) talking dog. But just as they were coming down the stairs, they met with Ben coming up.

The first thing he noticed was Elle not wearing any shoes. "What happened?" he couldn't help laugh.

"Audrey and her ridiculously small shoes," Elle replied, trying to be as amusing as possible.

"Seriously how does she walk with that head of air too?" Mal mumbled as she went around the two to continue going down the stairs.

"Uh, listen, I'm sort of on the run right now but I just wanted to make sure we were still on for the picnic date tomorrow morning?" Ben asked and elicited quite a dumbfounded face from his girlfriend.

"Huh?"

Downstairs, Mal was silently making calculations in the air. She remembered Elle mentioning something about that but she couldn't remember the day they planned…

"It's our six month anniversary, remember?" Ben continued. "You literally made me promise we would do something like that cos you never had an anniversary."

"Right...but I said we would...do that on a Wednesday…" Elle drawled, tilting her head and seeing Mal mouthing urgently 'tomorrow!' to her. Elle's eyes widened and she quickly looked back to Ben. "Which is tomorrow! Right! I so knew that!"

"Are you sure…?" Ben asked slowly. "Because it's okay if you for-"

Elle clapped a hand over his mouth, smiling excessively. "I did not forget," she pointed with her free hand. "We are definitely taking a picnic date tomorrow. With amazing food and...yeah…"

Ben gently took Elle's hand from his mouth. "It's fine if you forgot-"

"I did not forget!" Elle insisted and moved around Ben so that she was on the lower step. "So I will see you tomorrow…"

"Okay," Ben agreed and continued his way to the upstairs hallway.

As soon as he was gone, Elle whirled around and ran down the remaining steps to Mal. "I totally forgot tomorrow was our anniversary date!"

"Mhm," Mal nodded calmly.

Elle was going crazy in panic. "I promised him this grand meal that I would somehow make! And I made him swear he wouldn't plan anything tomorrow just for this! I can't believe I forgot!" She stopped and grabbed Mal by the shoulders, shaking her. "Help me!"

"Yeah, fine," Mal detached herself from Elle's grip. "I was going to do so anyways. We can use my spell book to make all the food and stuff. No problem."

"No problem?" Elle studied her friend's face for any doubt.

"No problem," Mal promised and smiled as her friend did her best not to freak out.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And there we have Shreya...and Uma...and our poor Elle who forgot about her anniversary! It was a really cool chapter to write! Let me know what you guys thought about it ;)


	6. One, Two, Three Problems

Mal honestly never thought she would end up using her mother's spell book to _cook_ for an anniversary. Nowadays, that's all it did - do _good_. Mal was sure somewhere in her cage, Maleficent was seething with rage. But Elle needed her help and so help she would give. That was the code after all, whether good or bad.

"We take care of our own," Mal mumbled as she placed in a plate of peaches all sliced up and covered with plastic wrapper inside a picnic basket.

Elle came rushing into the school's kitchen, nicely dressed in a scarlet red dress with golden flowers decorating its sleeves and hemlines. "I'm not late, am I!?" she asked in a panic while she fixed the last of her curled hair.

"Nope," Mal popped the 'p' and dropped in a stack of napkins into the picnic basket. "It's why I set your alarm thirty minutes earlier."

"Thank you for that," Elle released a tired sigh. "You and Ben are what keep me from cracking."

"I know," Mal flashed a knowing smile. "So anyways, I did everything on your list and-"

Elle spotted a plastic tray of strawberry strudel over Mal's spell book, amongst the mess on the table and tilted her head. "Strawberry strudel wasn't on the list…"

Mal slowly slid the plastic tray of strawberry strudel away from them, a cheeky smile spreading across her face. "I may have made that for me…"

"Hmm…" Elle raised her head, close to chuckling.

"Okay!" Mal made an attempt to get things moving. "So I also dropped in at the enchanted lake to get things decorated and set up."

"You are a lifesaver!" Elle clapped her hands together. "Honestly I don't understand why people in Auradon are so against magic."

"Cos they don't get it," Mal shrugged and walked over to the oven. "I put in some cookies for us too."

Elle laughed but then quickly slid in the strawberry strudel - along with Mal's spell book - into the picnic basket. "Good! You can have those! I'm keeping the strawberry strudel!"

"What!?" Mal whirled around, her blonde hair swishing with her. Elle's laughter echoed as she ran out with everything.

~0~

Elle thought Mal had outdone herself with the food, or at least that's the impression she was getting from Ben. Most of the items she had put on the list for Mal to cook were his favorite meals. She may be bad at being a princess but she had an excellent memory when it came to Ben and his interests.

Their anniversary date was in the place where they actually had their very first date. The stone platform next to the enchanted lake continued to hold a special value to both Elle and Ben.

"This is the best thing I've ever had," Ben found himself repeating after every bite of his plate.

"So you like it," Elle remarked, exhaling with relief. She picked at her own plate and forked a bit of her spaghetti.

"I more than like it," Ben chuckled. He took another scan of the three piece meal on the table. "You didn't bring anything from Avalor, though." Elle's smile faltered a bit. Ben noticed and quickly ventured to elaborate. "I just meant, you know, it seemed like you made a plate for every part of the land except Avalor."

"Um…" Elle quietly pushed back some of her hair, "...that is because...I don't really know what we eat there. Elena's mother...she cooks...but I've never really asked how she does it."

"You could spend some time with her," Ben reached for Elle's hand on the table. "I don't know Luisa very well but I can tell she is a very kind woman."

"She does seem that way," Elle had to agree. "I don't know, I just can't get seem to get close to them." Of course everyone could tell. It was the main reason why Elle still addressed her mother by her first name. Elle felt no attachment, no bond, with her true family.

"Hey," Ben gently nudged her hand, snapping Elle from her thoughts.

"Sorry," she quickly apologized. "This is a date and I am making it about me again."

"Don't worry. I get it. We've both been a little under pressure-"

"A little?" Elle stopped him right there with a look.

Ben laughed. "Okay, a lot of pressure. That's why I think this date was a very good idea. I've missed you. We don't get much time to be just us anymore."

"I know," Elle sighed and gripped his hand. "You have no idea."

Ben spotted some of her favorite chicken and parmesan plate. "Here," he picked at it and offered her some but accidentally dropped it over her dress. "I'm sorry!"

Elle just laughed at his panicky voice. "It's fine!"

"Do you have a- Do you have a napkin or something?" Ben looked around for some on the table.

"I do! I packed some in the basket!"

Ben opened the basket and dug around for the napkins. "You have strawberry strudel!?" Elle laughed harder. Ben pulled out the box but then eyed a familiar brown and purple book down at the bottom of the basket. "What's this?"

Elle's laughter finally subsided when she saw Ben taking out Mal's spell book. Her eyes widened in alarm. "H-how did that get in there?"

Ben didn't seem to be buying it despite Elle truly not knowing how the book managed to slip in. He saw colored tabs and of course opened the book to those pages. "Memory spell? Blonde hair spell? Cooking spell?" he got up from the table and waited for Elle to give some explanation for it.

Elle pushed herself up, slamming her hands from the table. "Sue me for asking my friend to help me!"

"You know that's not the point! You've been - you've been cheating! And lying!"

Elle pushed his accusing finger away from her face. "You would too if you had Audrey, Elena and the whole of Avalor waiting for you to slip up every second!"

"I have the entire of _Auradon_ watching me, Elle!" Ben snapped, letting Mal's spell book fall to the table. "Some things are hard! You think learning to be king has been easy for me?"

"It's easier when everyone doesn't _hate_ you!" Elle was getting red in the face from her anger, accumulating frustration and disappointment.

"This isn't the Isle of the Lost, Elle!"

"Yeah, believe me, I know that!"

"Everyone doesn't hate you here!"

"You wouldn't know that because you know everyone! Everyone loves you here! You're the King, but before that you were a friend and a nice person! But me?" Elle bitterly smiled, her eyes filling with tears. "Everyone here still looks at me like I'm either waiting to steal from them, hurt them, or just mess up and show them that I'm just an Isle girl. They're not giving me a chance! Not even my own mother-" she swallowed hard, and started anew. "Why do you think I never call Elena 'mom'? Or Gabe my 'dad'? Because I don't _feel_ them as my parents. They're unattached. And if that's how they - my parents-" she did quotation marks in the air, "-treat me, how can the rest of their kingdom treat me?" Elle snatched the spell book of the table and held it close to her chest. "I don't have magic, but I have someone who helps me without asking questions. That's the code between Mal and I - between all of _us_ Isle kids." Before she would finish the spectacle with actual tears, Elle rushed off.

"Elle!" Ben turned after her but decided it was better to leave things as they were for the moment. Neither had cold heads to think about what to say next.

~0~

"What do you mean you're leaving right now?" Audrey huffed with indignance while Elle hurried back and forth in her dorm room putting her stuff together for Avalor. "We're not supposed to leave until tomorrow morning!"

Elle turned around, hands in the air morning Audrey to be quiet. "I am leaving today whether you come or not."

Audrey never liked being told what to do. "We have a schedule!"

"Well I'm breaking them!" Elle snapped and went into the bathroom to collect her remaining things.

She just needed to get out of there couldn't Audrey tell? _Well maybe it would help if she knew about the argument between me and Ben_ , Elle thought. But the idea of telling Audrey never crossed her mind. Instead, she grabbed her toothbrush and walked back into the room.

When Mal and Evie came in, both were weary at the sight of Audrey for their own personal reasons.

"Audrey, I already told you your dress is already done," Evie went directly to her sewing station.

"Yeah, and if you give me one more suggestion about my hair I'm not going to be held responsible for my next actions," Mal headed for her bed to lie down.

Audrey threw both girls hard looks. "It's not why I'm here!"

But by this time, Mal had noticed the packing Elle was doing by her bed. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving," Elle stopped by her night stand to pick up her poem book from the drawer.

"She's going to Avalor!" Audrey exclaimed. "When we have a specific plan we keep to it!"

Elle's eyes flashed a dangerous red that made Audrey stop for a moment with a but of fear. Even Mal sat up in her bed, cautious.

"I am going to Avalor today even if I have to _walk_ there," Elle spoke with an unnatural tone. She slung her duffel bag over her shoulder and walked towards the door. Audrey quickly scurried to Evie"s side of the room but Elle paid her no attention. She instead stopped by Mal's bed to drop off her spell book. "This was in the picnic basket." Mal's eyes flickered from the book to Elle, questioning how it got there. "I must have accidentally packed it," Elle said quietly, her eyes filling to the rim with tears again.

It wasn't hard to make the connections afterwards. "Oh, no…" Mal reached for the spell book but Elle took the chance to leave.

"Do you think Ben saw it?" Evie left her station to go to Mal.

"What do you think?" Mal felt a twinge of guilt for being so careless with her book. If she had taken better care of it maybe Ben would have never found about it.

Audrey grumbled about schedule changes as she stormed out of the room, absolutely discarding the spell book situation. Mal and Evie, on the other hand, ventured to try and help Elle. While Evie went after Elle to convince her to stay, Mal went to see Ben.

Of course Ben tried to focus on his mounting work instead of brooding over the argument. Mal wasn't surprised to find him working in his office.

"You know, if this was the Isle, I would have thrown you off the port," Mal chose that as her greeting. She closed the door behind him then walked up to Ben's desk. "The code-"

"Yeah, I know the code," Ben mumbled and fervently wrote on a document. Mal watched him for a couple of seconds, hoping that he would have some decency and stop working for a moment to talk.

He didn't.

Mal snatched the pen from his hand and upheld the small glare Ben threw her way. "You're not gonna fix everything by ignoring it."

"Mal, I'm not ignoring the problem I'm just letting Elle cool her mind like I am-" Ben was in the middle of saying when the door of the office opened again.

Evie came rushing in, half out of breath. "I couldn't stop her! Elle left for Avalor."

There was a small ping in Ben's heart hearing the news, but he kept himself together even when Mal glared at him again. "I'm sure it'll be better this way. I can see her on Friday."

"You are unbelievable," Mal shook her head, deciding she was done for the moment with him. "C'mon, E."

~ 0 ~

Arriving back to Avalor had never looked so good to Elle. Even with her current feelings towards the kingdom and its people, including her 'family', she preferred this place to Auradon right now.

"Elle!" she heard the voice of her young cousin, Isela, from a distance. The girl ran straight to Elle and encased her in a hug.

Elle forgot her troubles for the moment. Her cousin Isela, daughter of Elena's younger sister Princess Isabel, was four years younger and was probably the only family member Elle felt comfortable around. Isela was also the smartest 12 year old Elle had ever met. She was so smart, in fact, that she attended a school within the Avalorian kingdom dedicated to technological advances.

"I'm in the middle of exams right now!" she excitedly told Elle while the two walked down the hallway of the palace, leading to the kitchens for a snack. "I have to come up with a something that's gonna help people reduce their carbon imprints by tenfold."

"I have no idea what that means," Elle smiled at the young girl. "But it sounds pretty cool." Isela's face indicated she was right.

"I'm gonna show you my plans so you can see them!" Isela promised and ran straight first into the kitchens. "Abuela! Look, Elle's here!"

Luisa Flores looked up from the pot she was stirring and smiled a confused smile. "I thought you were supposed to be here tomorrow."

Elle cleared her throat as she slowly inched closer to the long wooden table at the center of the room. "Plans change."

Luisa didn't seem to dwell on it. She instead motioned the two girls to come forwards. "I've been working on a dessert for Elle's coronation."

Isela took a loud sniff that made several of the workers chuckle. "Smells delicious! Is it like Pan de Muerto?"

"Pan de what now?" Elle tried her best at Spanish but it was pronounced with a heavy accent. Even though it wasn't true, Elle felt like all eyes were burning on her, disapproving of her lack of knowledge of their culture.

"It's bread for the Day of the Dead," Isela had no trouble explaining. "When it's November you'll get it. Abuela makes the best Pan de Muerto in the kingdom."

Luisa chuckled at her granddaughters compliment. "I think Señora Alba could have something to say about that."

Elle was beginning to get a scent of whatever was boiling in the pot on the stove. "So, what is this, then?"

Lusia stepped a bit to the side but continued to gently stir the pot's content. Elle got on her toes and saw a bubbly, brown liquid inside.

"Is that...hot chocolate?" Elle recalled the drink as one that was presented to her by...Ben. She quickly pushed any thoughts about him and leaned away from the stove.

"No," Luisa laughed. She pulled the wooden spoon from the pot and placed it on the plate on the counter. "It's a family secret dessert recipe."

"Oh…" Elle's face dropped. She concluded that the recipe wouldn't be shared with her since Luisa had said the same thing several times before and it was usually the last of the conversation. It was one of the many things that made her feel left out in the family.

Isela could tell that her cousin was disappointed the recipe itself wasn't being shared with her and shared, for Elle's sake, "Don't worry, Elle, Abuela doesn't share the recipes of the family until we're of age."

Luisa raised an eyebrow at Elle, curious now. "Did you think I didn't want to share them because…?"

"Because most people around here still see me as the Isle girl?" Elle finished for her, noticing how the simple 'Isle' word made everyone in the kitchen freeze.

Luisa cleared her throat and patted down her apron tied to her front. "Elle, dear, it's best to leave that in the past."

"The Isle? I wish I could, honestly-"

"Well, try a little harder," Luisa said in the kindest way possible but it didn't hide the fact she meant it more as an order. "Would you girls like something to eat?"

But Elle no longer felt comfortable in the place. Some of the workers, while pretending to do their work, were still casting various glances her way. Some of them, as usual, were disapproving ones. Others were full of fear.

"No...no thanks…" Elle started backing away, rubbing her arm.

"Elle?" called Isela, seeming disappointed her cousin was about to leave so suddenly. "You just got back."

"Yeah, and, um...I have a lot of things to do," Elle improvised finely and hurried out of the kitchen. She suddenly wished she would have brought Evie or Mal with her. The feeling of loneliness was creeping over her.

~ 0 ~

Despite Elle's stomach rumbling with hunger, she did not return to the kitchens nor did she order anything to be delivered to her. She'd learn quick that most employees, no matter their positions, were cautious of her. She wanted to do without the stares for a little while.

The palace was a big one, and Elle realized she had yet to discover it all. There were certain levels off limits to her imposed by Elena and Gabe and because she had no interest in further messing things up, she abided by the rules. She discovered grand ballrooms where, she admitted to herself, she would like to host big parties and dance…

...although then she would think of who she wanted to dance with. That got her out of the three ballrooms so far.

As she came down the grand staircase, she heard familiar 'swooshes!' of swords. Her curiosity was piqued. She hurried down the last couple of steps and followed the sounds to a big room with its double doors set ajar. Poking her head inside, she found none other than her father - King Gabe - fencing with Elena's cousin, Esteban. Elle was awed by the excellent skills being displayed by both men. Fencing ran in the family, but only now did Elle realize it came from _both_ sides of her family.

Elle stepped inside just when Esteban ended the match by holding Gabe's sword to his chest. Despite losing, Gabe laughed it off and took back his sword.

"Good one, Esteban," he clapped Esteban on the shoulder.

Esteban was a taller man than Gabe, and had a flashy smile about him. Elle had barely talked to the man despite him being her mother's closest advisor on the council. Esteban thanked Gabe for the compliment then noticed the staring girl at the doors.

Gabe followed Esteban's gaze and raised his eyebrows in surprise, though pleasantly surprised. "Elle! Come on in! Did you catch the show?"

Esteban snorted. "You mean the one where I beat you?"

Elle silently came forwards but even then she was cautious. Elena was calculating, logical, cordial and overall, a Queen. Gabe was King but to Elle he was more laid back and...a _person_? He didn't impose himself as a father to Elle more than he should, and that was something Elle liked. It was easier to act around him.

"Oh, you know, I'm having an off day," Gabe pointed his sword at Esteban. "But a rematch is much in order."

"Any time, any place," Esteban smirked. "But for now, I have paperwork to do." He bid goodbye to Gabe and Elle then walked out.

Elle watched her uncle leave silently then turned back to her father. "I didn't know you fenced."

Gabe went to go put his sword and helmet on the table against the wall, closest o them. "You didn't?"

"No. I mean, since I first got here it's always been said how Elena was the best fencer in all of the lands...but I never heard anything about you. Nor Esteban for that matter."

Gabe chuckled and turned around, leaning against the table. "Your _mother_ and _uncle_ -" he gave a pointed look at Elle when he used the proper pronouns she should be using for her family, "-are excellent fencers. Elena's parents - the previous rulers of Avalor - were the ones to teach them. Elena was simply a master at it. And now I hear you are in the running for the title."

Elle rubbed her arm sheepishly. "I wouldn't say that. I haven't actually fenced here. Actually, I haven't fenced since I was on the Isle."

Once more, at the mention of the forbidden Isle, Gabe shifted and moved the conversation away from it. "I know Auradon has a fencing team."

"Yeah, but it's for boys only," Elle said, rather disappointedly. "My friend Lonnie, actually, wants to start a female Fencing team and she wants me to be on it."

"That sounds great!" Gabe said happily.

"Elena said no."

Gabe's face fell. "Ah," he said, understanding everything then.

Elle shook her head, droppung her hand from her arm. "She said it would only get in my way of my 'princess duties'. She said the same thing when I mentioned I wanted to try cheerleading."

Gabe cleared his throat and straightened up. "Your mother means to say - in her own spectular way - is that those activities may clash with your own schedule."

Elle sighed. She walked to the table where the fencing swords were and stared down at them. "But it's not fair," she said softly. "I'm only sixteen. I won't even inherit the stupid kingdom until I'm twenty-one. I want to fence, I want to cheer-lead. I just want a break."

Gabe stared at her daughter with momentous guilt. He knew they had been pushing the girl to be the princess Avalor was used to but only now was he seeing the effects taking a toll on her. He put a hand on Elle's shoulder and reached for one of the swords. "You want a match?"

Elle's face lit up like fireworks. She nodded her head fervently and accepted the sword given to her by Gabe.

"Helmet," he warned as a condition.

Elle popped the helmet over her head and hurried to the center of the room to begin the match. They positioned themselves, and Elle thanked Lonnie silently for teaching her the proper way to begin a match. On the Isle there was no such thing as a 'beginning' between the players.

The father and daughter sparred and discovered that both were actually good fencers. Elle, admittedly, had a bit of an advantage considering she could use what she learned from the Isle and from Lonnie. Gabe was often taken aback by the swift and easy twirls and jumps Elle would take to avoid his sword and get him from behind.

However, he got Elle with one unique trick.

Just as Elle was about to get him in front, he dropped himself to the ground. "What the...?" Elle stopped to stare at the smirking man. Then, he swiped his arm across her legs and knocked her down. He quickly jumped back on his feet and pointed his sword at her.

"That's cheating!" she began to laugh.

"Is it?" Gabe pretended to think, even tapping his finger against his chin for show.

"Your majesty," Natalie walked in and did the protocol courtesy bow. Elle could tell Natalie was annoyed but because of Gabe's presence, she was masking it. "I was just informed that Elle arrived a day earlier. I thought we could take advantage and continue our lessons."

Elle removed the helmet from her head and revealed a sweaty face. Some of her hair was sticking to her face. "Take a hint, will you?" Natalie's face went red but she didn't a word back, making Elle smirk.

Gabe cleared his throat and made both girls look his way. "Elle would be happy to continue the lessons meant to provide her information on her own kingdom…" he ended his statement with a significant look on Elle.

"Yeah, whatever," Elle begrudgingly went to put the sword and helmet back on the table. She walked by Gabe and purposely zipped by Natalie into the hallway.

Natalie did her best to catch up but eventually she called loudly for her to stop. "We're on a schedule here and I'm not having you mess it up!"

Elle whirled around, frowning. "If I have to hear 'schedule' one more time I am going to beat the crap out of you!"

Natalie gasped in horror. "A princess doesn't say stuff like that!"

"Well, this princess grew up on the Isle in case you forgot!"

"Go take a shower and meet me in the study room!"

"Whatever!" Elle stormed for her bedroom, making a promise that she was not going to do as Natalie wanted. She locked the door of her room and went directly for her window. She didn't care if she wasn't showered nor in the 'proper' appearance, but she was going out and that was that.

 _God I miss my friends_ , she thought.

If any of them had been there they would have helped her escape the palace without a second thought, and it probably would have been more fun than it was now. Still, she learned enough to get out on her own.

She unlocked the door and swung one leg over the pane. Her low-colored red dress hung over the pane when she saw down. Assessing the ground height she concluded it was not as tall and could probably be simple to get an easy landing. On the Isle they had climbed far worse things and taller. There were no guards so far and Elle wasn't going to waste a perfectly good chance. Without hesitation, Elle jumped off the window. She landed with a roll on the grassy ground and stopped on her stomach. She pushed herself up and dusted her dress of, though she noticed some of the hemline was ripped. Her hair was also sporting bits of grass but Elle couldn't be bothered by it. The way to the front doors was easy enough with the simple guards Elena had around the palace.

"Amateurs," Elle said every time she easily dodged being seen by one. Her last hiding spot was behind a stone pillar just by the front doors of the palace. To her luck, the coronation buzz had many people coming in and out. It was easy to grab some things off people and hid her face as she went (or ran) out.

When she was home free she laughed without a care.

Craving for some of the sweet bread they had found the last time she was in Avalor, Elle headed for the bakery shop owned by Carmen Melendez. When the girl strode into the place, Carmen wasn't remotely surprised, not even when she saw the dirty patches on Elle's figure.

"Princess, what are you doing here?" Carmen settled a tray of hot chocolate to a pair of customers at a table. "And what happened to you?"

Knowing she was talking about her appearance, Elle passed a hand through her hair and shrugged. "I wanted to go out so I snuck out."

Carmen laughed at the girl's sincerity. "I'm sure her Majesty must be worried about you."

"Doubt it," Elle shrugged, distracted by the sweet scent of the sample bread from the counter. "Carmen, if I give you my bracelet-" she held up her right hand which bore a silver bracelet given by Elena, "-will you take that as payment for some bread? I'm starving."

Carmen walked behind the counter and laughed again. "Princess, you know you can have what you want."

"Still. I like you, and it's not nice to steal...apparently," Elle dropped the bracelet to the counter and started picking out some bread. Carmen was happy to put it in a bag for Elle to take but did not accept the bracelet as payment.

Elle went on her way stuffing her face with all sorts of flavored bread. It was so _good_. She walked down the streets glancing at the different businesses lining the sidewalks. Wanting to waste some time, and possibly anger the hell out of Natalie, Elle started visiting every shop she could to discover what they sold.

Most of the vendors turned out to be kind, albeit cautious in the beginning when they realize it was Elle. Some were surprised she wanted to actually _know_ how things worked. This wasn't how the last princess had acted. But most people wouldn't tell Elle that….but the last shop Elle would step into would be the exception.

Elle pulled the beaded curtains to the side and poked her head inside the surprisingly colorful shop. "Hello?" she sing-sang her greeting and walked further inside.

A young man was working behind the counter, mumbling to himself what sounded like calculations. He looked up, revealing clear, blue eyes and set down his pen. "Princess Elle?"

"Eugh, seriously?" Elle crinkled her nose and sipped the orange milkshake the last vendor had gifted her with. "You're the first one to recognize me right off the bat."

"Well, I would hope so since my Dad is Queen Elena's loyal Wizard," the man straightened up on his stool. Elle tilted her head questionably, trying to remember the Wizard she saw some times. "Mateo," the man helped her.

"Oh, right…" Elle blinked, now recalling the man with ease. Mateo was one of the last practicing wizards of the lands. "I didn't know he had a son."

"Yeah, I wouldn't expect you to," the teenage boy gave a light shrug of his shoulders, not at all annoyed. "Surlye you have plenty on your plate right now what with all the lessons you have to learn."

Elle smiled lightly. He was the first person in Avalor - besides Isela - who seemed to understand.

"I'm Matt," the teenager introduced himself and stuck a hand out to shake with her. Although as soon as he did, he blinked with realization of his action and quickly retracted his hand.

Elle was quicker and managed to take it and shake it. "Elle. I take it the last 'Elle' wasn't fond of hand shaking?"

The snort that came out of Matt said it all. "She practically hated my guts. I hated hers so it was alright." Elle laughed. "Though Dad kept telling me I had to shut it because she was the princess and all."

"Yeah, well, I hated her too so we have that in common. Though I hear she was very popular around here…" Elle sighed. "Everyone loved her because she was the perfect princess."

"Perfect princess does not excuse her shabby attitude," Matt quipped, once more making Elle chuckle. "And if you're worried about what the people around here think of you, don't. They're all idiots."

Elle was really taking a liking to the boy. "Why have I not met you before?"

"Oh, that's because I don't go to Auradon Prep. I learn from my Dad and work here," Matt gestured to the empty shop. "Even though I tell him that I don't want to work here."

"A magic shop? I think it's cool," Elle looked around with true appreciation. There were old grimoires lining the shelves along with respective ingredients stuffed in different jobs.

"It's cooler if you know how to use the things," Matt said glumly. "Dad says I'm not allowed to even open a grimoire until I turn of age."

"Parents suck, haven't you heard? I had three," Elle remarked with a sarcastic face. "And one on the Isle. So that was pretty fun."

And unlike anyone else in Avalor, Matt raised curious eyebrows at the mention of the Isle. He looked at the door like anyone was about to walk in, then he leaned over the counter. "What's that place, like, huh? The Isle? Is it true there's no magic there?"

Elle nodded her head. "None whatsoever. Oh, and no WiFi."

"The horrors," Matt's eyes widened.

"The Isle isn't a place you want to get sent to. But if you grow up on it, you become used to it," Elle shrugged. "I mean, on a regular day I would wake up, have some spoiled, dark coffee from the Goblin shop then I would make plans to steal things. Oh, and to lie. Man we lied a lot."

"It sounds, uh…"

"Horrible?"

"Yeah…" Matt shyly smiled.

"It was. The Isle-"

But the door opened and a familiar, annoying voice cut Elle off. "I _know_ you're not talking about the Isle in public!" Natalie's face was surprisingly stark red since the moment she found Elle had dooped her and escaped the palace.

"Oh dear Lord…" Elle sighed and mumbled to herself.

"If you don't want me calling the guards and your parents, you better come back with me to the castle right this instant," Natalie didn't even bother walking in. She remained at the door, keeping it open by leaning against it.

"What? No 'hello' for me?" Matt called with a sarcastic tinge. Natalie rolled her eyes. "Right, right, sorry, I forgot you don't speak to the common folk."

"What?" Elle looked between the two with amusement.

"Don't flatter yourself, Matt," Natalie crossed her arms. "I respect magic. Your father is a gifted wizard. It's such an unfortunate thing to see his son inherited no such talent."

Matt snorted. "And unlike your mother, you don't have the patience and rigidity required to be a royal teacher."

Elle's eyebrows raised together. It was hard not to smile so openly at the two's insults.

"No wonder poor Elle runs away," Matt continued. "I'd run too if I had the crazy blonde monster chasing me with 'time to read!' hanging over my head."

Natalie growled and stepped inside. "You know what-"

"Wow, this is so interesting!" Elle cut in and pulled Natalie towards the door. "Matt, I have to go but I hope to see you at my coronation."

"Will do, Elle," Matt gave her a thumb's up.

All the way back to the castle, Elle was subjected to very long, scolding lecture given by Natalie. Along the way, Elle discovered the reasons why Natalie and Matt disliked each other. Natalie, a stingy, rule-abiding girl could never get along with a free-spirited, adventure-craving guy like Matt. It was just physically impossible.

By the time the girls returned to the palace, Elle was close to snapping. "Natalie, for the love of God, shut up." She reached inside her bag to retrieve yet another snack gifted to her by a vendor.

"Princess, your mother is waiting for you in the lounge room," one of the guards informed Elle.

"God, we have to get you showered or at least changed!" Natalie shivered at the sight of Elle. "What did you do? Roll in dirt?"

"No, I jumped out a window and rolled, duh," Elle rolled her eyes and moved for the living room.

"Wait!" Natalie panicked. "Come back!"

"Not in this lifetime," Elle pulled out another miniature bread and took a bite into it. Carmen was the best baker ever.

She walked into the living room where sure enough, Elena and Gabe were waiting. However, they were not alone. There was a family with three kids there too.

"What's up?" Elle raised an eyebrow at the family.

Elena got up the moment she saw her daughter. "You're late, and you're…" her eyes raked over the girl's appearance, "...what happened to you?"

"Natalie's lessons," Elle left it at that and grinned. "Oh, and Carmen from the bakery totally deserves a bigger business place. Her treats are the best!"

Gabe got up from the couch and looked at his wife with a sharp face. "Elena, it's fine."

Elena disagreed, and she wasn't going to hide it. "No, it's not okay. Look at the state of her!"

"Don't point at me like I'm a dog," snapped Elle.

Elena was appalled by her vocabulary. "I'm sure Natalie has taught you to speak correctly."

"Elena…" Gabe seemed to be warning. Elena took a big breath in and pinched the bridge of her nose to calm down. In the meantime, Gabe came over and brought Elle up to the family who was also staring at her like rather disapprovingly. "Elle, this is my brother," he motioned to the shorter man across. "Jonah. And his wife, Caitlin."

"Nice to meet you," Elle said but didn't shake hands with them. Neither seemed to be sad about it. Her eyes then moved to the three children sitting on the other couch.

The youngest seemed to be around Isela's age, a boy with dirty blonde hair. Beside him was a girl just a bit younger than Elle - perhaps about fourteen - and was condescendingly looking Elle over. Next to her was an older boy, probably eighteen.

"Let me guess, cousins?" she asked Gabe who nodded.

"I'm Julian," the youngest boy stood up from the couch to wave.

His sister got up and did a courtesy bow. "Lucianna."

Her brother stood up and did the same courtesy bow. "Iman."

"They're here for your coronation," Elena came to stand beside Elle. "But you were gone...again…"

Elle rolled her eyes. "And I came back, sheesh. Nice to meet you three, by the way."

"What happened to your dress?" Lucianna was horrified by the torn dress that was now adorned with various decorations from the kingdom.

"I went shopping," Elle grinned. "Oh, and I jumped out a window."

"Elle!" Elena hissed.

"What? She asked and I answered!"

Elena rubbed her forehead. "I'm sorry, Jonah, Caitlin. My daughter has yet to learn the proper ways to behave."

"I'm not a dog you can train," Elle gritted her teeth together. "So please, quit talking like that to me."

"I wouldn't need to if you would just learn to listen!"

"And what the hell is that right there!? I'm not a dog, Elena!"

"You call your mom 'Elena'?" Julian blinked, completely surprised.

"Yes, because she's not my mom yet!" Elle blurted and immediately left the room with an awkward, tersed atmosphere.

"That's it," Elena grabbed Elle by the arm and pulled her towards the door.

"Elena!" Gabe went to follow but Elena warned him this was between her and Elle.

"I'm sorry, did I say anything that wasn't true back there?" Elle couldn't wait to have this argument with the woman.

Elena had brought them to the study where Elle usually took her lessons. The look on Elena's face spelled murder, but Elle knew that wasn't true considering this wasn't the Isle.

"I have been lenient, I have been patient-"

" _Where_!?" Elle laughed loudly. "Please indicate when you have been those things because I haven't seen them!"

"Are you kidding me? I let you wear whatever the hell you want-"

"Yeah, under the choices _you_ have already approved-"

"I let you keep going to Auradon when you so desperately need to be privately tutored in order to catch up with the rest of the children in Auradon!"

"I'm sorry the Isle doesn't hold up to your standards," snapped Elle. "Evil 101 wasn't exactly a picnic!"

Elena gritted her teeth together. "I let you bring along those friends of yours despite their bad influence on you-"

"Those people are my _family_! They have been there for me since I could remember! And they're reformed villains, just like me!"

"Worst of all is that I have let you call me and the rest of our family by our names!"

"Oh how incredibly thoughtful of you," Elle did a mock bow for Elena. "And here I thought it was simply normal for me to treat you as an acquaintance because that is, so far, what we are."

"I am your mother!"

"Biologically! But you haven't even tried to be a mother since we met!"

Elena groaned and rubbed her face wearily. "Why can't you be like…" but she stopped herself and shook her head, knowing it would only make things worse.

Elle knew exactly what Elena had been about to say. She calmed for a moment but there was an incredible pain surging within her. "Say it," she spoke quietly now. Elena dropped her hands from her face, now seeming a bit guilty. "Why can't I be just like the girl who pretended to be me. Shreya was much better at it, huh?"

"That's not...I didn't mean it like that…"

"Yeah, you did. Own up to it," Elle gritted her teeth. "It's the same thought you've been having ever since you saw what the real Elle is like. I'm from the Isle-"

"Stop talking about that goddamn place!"

"NO! Like it or not the Isle is where I come from! It's where I lived for 16 years! It doesn't go away just because the Queen is uncomfortable!" Elle waved her hands in the air. "It's not easy for me to go around living with the truth but you don't see me trying to hide it!"

"You could try to get past it…"

"No, I can't. And I won't," Elle's eyes began to fill with tears. "And I wish everyone would stop trying to make me! You want me to be that other girl that lived with you for 16 years and I'm not! I can't be! I'm not the princess you want and believe me when I say that I _tried_. I'm sorry for disappointing you," she made haste for the doorway and ignored Elena's calls for her.

Elle was just _done_.

Elle stormed into her bedroom and locked the door. She leaned her figure against it and cried a little. Suddenly her mind was invaded by every single little thing she'd done wrong since she arrived.

The dressing in Auradon's style.

The incorrect vocabulary.

The infamous celebration by Avalor's enchanted lake.

The lack of knowledge of Avalor's history.

The events she embarrassed herself with Ben.

The argument with Ben.

Elle wiped her face clean of tears but it only made way for fresh, new ones to roll down her face. "I don't belong here," she told herself.

She ran for her window which had been shut by Natalie no doubt and re-opened them. Guards were now swarming up and down the fields so there was no way she would be getting out like the first time.

"I need to get out of here!" she frantically said and turned around. Her eyes flickered from one object to the next in hopes of finding something useful. "God I need help!" she wished she had Mal and her spell book, or better yet her own powers.

Her amulet around her neck began to glow scarlet red. Little by little, the glow became stronger and stronger.

Elle stopped her pacing when she noticed it and looked down at her amulet. She lifted its opal charm with confusion. "What the…?"

But the glow had become so blindingly strong that it knocked the girl down.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yikes our poor Elle just can't catch a break, huh? We all know where she's probably gonna head to soon...but what was this light thing now? ;)

 **For the Reviews:**

 **TheGreatGodzilla:** I mean, Uma practically hates anyone from Auradon at this point. Shreya lived like a princess for sixteen years so being sent back to the Isle and suddenly taking this villain mantle isn't really believed by Uma as 'real'. Soooorry but I can't reveal that ending yet ;). Thanks so much! I hope you continue to like the story as we go on!

 **Ally** : Definitely writing and updating! Hope you like this chapter! :)

 **GirlyGamer1986** : Hope you liked the new chapter! Sorry for taking long on it! :)


	7. Return to the Isle

"I need to get out of here!" Elle frantically said and turned around. Her eyes flickered from one object to the next in hopes of finding something useful. "God I need help!" she wished she had Mal and her spell book, or better yet her own powers.

Her amulet around her neck began to glow scarlet red. Little by little, the glow became stronger and stronger. Elle stopped her pacing when she noticed and looked down at her amulet. She lifted its opal charm with confusion. "What the…?"

But the glow had become so blindingly strong that it knocked the girl down.

Elle didn't know if she had gone out cold for a while but she didn't spend time thinking on it. "I need to get out of here!" she sat upright but came face to face with a brightly, yellow tiger's face. She screamed and scrambled away. But as she turned to jump out the window - deciding it was better to face the guards than whatever the hell the creature was - she found herself facing the same creature but in orange. She screamed again and ran the only way left...to her bed.

"What's wrong, Princess?" a third creature was joining the other two, this one yellow like the first but with orange spots covering its body.

Elle was breathing hard and wished she could somehow go between walls. The three creatures, which, she noticed, all had wings, were staring at her with odd concern.

"You called for help, and here we are," the first creature, yellow but with blue spots, said.

"I-I didn't…" Elle could not stop panting.

"Yes, you did, dear," went the orange creature, which turned out to be a female. "Your amulet called to us."

Elle quickly looked down at her amulet which was no longer glowing. "My...my _amulet_ did it? It can do that?"

"Of course it can," answered the yellow-with-blue creature. "It's called to us several times before but apparently the need wasn't as big because we didn't stick around for long."

"What…?" Elle suddenly recalled the voices she'd been hearing lately and even the face of one of the three she thought she saw in the bathroom mirror. "You're the ones that have been scaring the living crap out of me!" she rushed to the edge of her bed but didn't get off. She merely swung one leg down, debating if it was safe to touch the floor.

"Yes, who else would it be?" the orange creature asked. "Though for privacy reasons we decided it was better not to appear while you were with the King."

"You would have scared, Ben," Elle swallowed hard, unable to decide if she was scared or not. "I think I am finally losing my mind." She clutched her head in her hands and closed her eyes. "They've cracked me."

"Of course not. You're just under a lot of stress," the orange creature said.

Elle glared at the three creatures. "Stress is an understatement. What are you three, anyways? And how come I've only seen you up until now?"

"We're Jaquins," the orange creature replied. "We're your protectors and your guiders."

"I don't need anymore guidance," Elle spat.

"We're sort of here for the long run," the yellow-with-blue creature said with a grin. "Don't worry, though, your mother was a bit nervous when she first saw us too."

"Elena knows about you?" Elle frowned.

"Well, the amulet was hers before you, remember? Now that it's yours…"

"I inherit you," Elle understood with a nod. "But I don't understand, I've had the amulet for 6 months and you've never shown yourselves."

"You didn't have the power to call us yet," the yellow-with-orange spots creature retorted.

"Is that...is that why my eyes have been glowing red?" Elle suddenly fit in that piece and scowled. "Do you know how creepy that is!?"

"It's just your magic manifesting, dear," the orange creature smiled. "As the next Queen of Avalor, we are here to guide and protect you, as well as to help you learn your powers."

"Powers are not allowed," Elle bitterly reminded them of Auradon's rules.

"But Avalor is exempt - by Queen Elena's decree, magic continues-"

"I know what continues," Elle cut them off with a roll of her eyes. "I've had to learn it. But if there's weird creatures like you, no wonder no one ever wants to visit this place." She recalled what Lonnie and Jane had once said about Auradon.

"People outside of Avalor have only really seen glimpses of us," the yellow-with-orange spotted creature explained. "They think we're ghosts or something."

"And let me guess, when Elena has been found talking to herself, it's been with you three?"

"It's probably Zuzo," answered the orange spotted creature. "We haven't really appeared to Elena in a while. Since you inherited the amulet, we have been specifically looking after you."

"And...what's a 'Zuzo'...?"

"He's the link between the spirit world and this world. Because Elena was trapped in your amulet for so long, she was able to summon him and see the spirits. You inherited the gift from her."

"What _are_ you, though?" Elle couldn't stop staring at their bodies. Their heads resembled that of a jaguar but they hard large wings and fan-shaped tail feathers.

"We're Jaquins," the orange creature responded. "I'm Luna. This is Migs-" she nodded to the creature with yellow fur and orange spots, "-and that's Skylar," she nodded to the creature on her other side with yellow fur and blue spots. "We're here to help you. We'll always be here to help you."

"That is until you have a child and he or she inherits the amulet," Skylar casually said.

Elle nearly fell forwards off the bed. "I'm gonna need you to stop there! I am _not_ having any kids right now."

"Of course not, you'd need to get married," Skylar said without noticing her panic.

"Skylar, you're freaking her out," Migs scolded him. "Princess, what you want to do, you should think it over."

"You know what I want to do?" Elle raised an eyebrow.

"Of course we do. It's why we're here," Luna said. "You can't go back to the Isle because of an argument."

"But it's not just about what happened with Elena. Six months I have been trying to be what I am clearly not! I'm not a princess and I most certainly can't be a future Queen. I want to go back to the Isle and I'm gonna find a way to do it."

The three Jaquins looked at each other. Elle stared blankly at them until she noticed their wings doing a little flutter.

"Hold on…" she began to smile with an idea. "You can fly, right?"

"Yeah," Skylar replied, once again not noticing what was going through Elle's mind. "And pretty fast too!"

"Could you fly...say...through a magical barrier?"

Neither Luna nor Migs wanted to answer and so they shook their heads. Fortunately, Skylar turned out to be the much more casual, laid back Jaquin of the three.

"Oh yeah, you just have to ask us to!"

"SKYLAR!" went his two companions.

Elle smirked with delight. "So that means you could take me to the Isle!"

"Princess, if we do that then you would lose your connection to us," Luna tried to dissuade Elle's thoughts. "The barrier cancels out any magical object and because our presence is summoned through the amulet, we would only crash against the barrier."

"But that's okay. I can jump through and just land in the water. Ben taught me how to swim," Elle shrugged at the thought of the small swim she would have to do to get to the land. Her heart did ping with pain when she thought about that memory. Ben had been adamant that she learn to swim for when he brought her to Neverland to see the mermaids.

He turned out to be an excellent teacher.

"I want you to bring me to the Isle," Elle said, much more determined now that she knew she could very well get there. "The amulet can temporarily get me through, right?" She got up from the bed and inched closer to them. "You have to answer me. It's in the job description, isn't it? Helping me?" The three Jaquins bowed their heads and mumbled a 'yes' to her. "Then I order you to take me to the Isle," she stood in front of them with her hands on her hips.

There was no more questioning after that.

Elle grabbed a pen and paper to write down a small note just to say goodbye. Along with it, though, she left something important of hers for someone pretty important to her...

She had never ridden a horse before and she doubted it would have been this dangerous and...fun...like it was now. Skylar was the Jaquin that had volunteered to fly her to the Isle. Luna and Migs flew on each side attempting to dissuade her until they were to disappear. To their luck, not even the guards saw them flying into the air due to their speedy flight.

Elle could feel the wind pushing her hair back and part of her tattered dress but she held on tightly to Skylar's fur. She could see the ocean underneath them and the Isle getting closer...and closer…

"Princess, _please_ …" Luna tried one more time before they were to cross the barrier.

Elle started to shift a little in order to make the jump. "Just...tell Elena and Gabe that...I'm sorry. I'm not the daughter they probably deserved - Shuriki ruined that."

"But Princess-"

Whatever Luna was going to say, Elle didn't stick around. She leaped through the barrier, her amulet glowing in the same power the barrier was made up of which allowed her to go right through it. "AH!" she screamed and went down to the ocean.

A couple seconds later, she resurfaced and coughed out some water. She swam to the closest shore which turned out to be the Goblins' port known as Goblins' Wharf. She found it odd that there were no Goblins doing the daily importing. Much more, she found that the port was completely empty. There was no business at all.

Dripping wet with a dress that was sticking to her body, Elle finally stood on Isle _land_. She took a deep breath in and...smiled.

~ 0 ~

The scent of the Isle had been forgotten for Elle and it was slowly donning on her that her nose wouldn't be compliant this time. She was cold and still wet from the swim on the port but she trudged along the dirty streets of the Isle. Most people hadn't taken a second glance at her because of her appearance. She wasn't the tidy princess they'd been seeing on the television at the moment.

The Facilier's Shop was her first stop. She opened the door and, surprise, found no one inside. Elle knew she had no money on her but she could either steal or…

"I _must_ be dreaming," a tantalizing voice made Elle stop for a moment. A dark skinned girl stood across the shop, hands on hips. Her dark eyes gazed over Elle's wet form. "The true Avalorian princess has gifted me with her presence," the girl gestured to herself.

Elle released a small breath and walked towards the girl. "Hello, Freddie."

Freddie Facilier was the girl who, next to Evie, donned the most fashionably colorful clothes on the Isle. Her dark hair with light gray streaks, pulled into several ponytails, swished with her as she laughed. Elle eyed the small purple hat sitting on top of Freddie's head, wondering if it would fall from such movement. "What the hell are you doing here, Elle?"

"Shopping," Elle responded curtly and moved towards one of the racks with several clothes. "And I'm in a hurry. The water is kind of cold."

"And to what do I owe this surprising visit? Here to stay?"

Elle pulled out a leather black, tattered dress. "Freddie, if I pay you with this bracelet-" she tapped the bracelet on her wrist, "-will you shut up and help me find some decent, warm clothes?"

Freddie laid eyes on the gold bracelet around Elle's wrist and beamed. "Whatever you want."

Elle smiled to herself. Freddie Facilier had never been an enemy to her - she was kind of fun, actually. She was not as scary her father, Dr. Facilier, was. All in all, Elle began to remember that not everyone on the Isle lived up to the evil reputation Auradon had appropriated on them.

When she was finally warm, Elle began to feel better about her new transition. She pulled the stark red, three-quarter sleeved, leather jacket closer over her chest. She'd chosen a gold, red and black jumpsuit that felt more... _her_. If there was one thing she discovered from Auradon was that red was _her_ color. The mirror was staring at was old, dusty and cracked at the edges. _Typical Isle_ , she thought.

"Fork it over, princess," Freddie stood behind her, hand held out waiting for her payment.

Elle looked away from her reflection and turned to Freddie. "You're asking me for the payment?" she arched an eyebrow. "I thought this was the Isle…"

Freddie rolled her eyes. "I'm being lenient in case you forgot how things worked. I'm not gonna ask again."

"Don't call me princess. That's not me," Elle warned as she unfastened the bracelet off her wrist. She dropped it onto Freddie's palm and meant to leave when Freddie called out to her again.

"The sorceress daughter really hates your guts, by the way…" she was dead serious, and frankly sounding like she was warning Elle herself. "All she's done is rage about how she'll get her revenge."

Elle smiled, something that should never be done on the Isle. "Thank you, Freddie."

Freddie seemed shocked of being 'thanked and while it looked like she would accept it - because she _had_ purposely warned Elle to be cautious - she cleared her face of any emotion except disgust. It was the proper way to react to that on the Isle. "Get lost!"

Elle couldn't help giggle. "Of course," she did a mock bow, once more startling Freddie, then rushed out.

But as soon as Elle was gone, concern rewrote itself over Freddie's face.

~ 0 ~

"Yeah, no, it's pretty much finished," Mal informed Ben on the latest of their "secret work's" progress. "I handed the sheets to the guys already so they can start."

"Thanks," Ben mumbled. He clearly was not paying attention to what Mal was saying. It was growing dark out and instead of hurrying to complete his paperwork due the next morning, he was there staring into space.

"Ben? Just call her," Mal shook her head. "It's impossible to get your work done."

There was a knock on the door and Evie poked her head inside. Her face was full of concern and fear. "Guys, we have a problem," she walked in holding a folded paper in her red, gloved hands. "Isela had their family wizard send this to us -well, to you," she said to Ben and handed the note. "Queen Elena is coming here in a bit to discuss."

"Discuss what?" Mal frowned while Ben opened the note. As soon as he did, his familiar golden beast ring dropped into his palm.

"Elle's gone back to the Isle," Evie breathed in like she had just heard the news herself.

" _What_?" Mal's mouth fell open with shock.

 _I'm so sorry to everyone. I failed you. And...I'm sorry, Ben. I failed you too._

 _Elle._

"This is my fault," Ben looked up from the note. He started to panic thinking about what could happen to Elle now that she was back on the Isle, the place where probably everybody hated her by now. And, much more, it was the same place where Shreya was now at.

"Ben, don't say that," Mal motioned him to calm down.

"Really, don't," Evie agreed. "Isela phoned and said that Elle had a big argument with Elena before, so…" she swayed her head.

"It might be my fault too." The three froze when none other than Queen Elena and King Gabe walked into the office.

"Your majesty," Gabe did the protocol courtesy bow for Ben, as did Elena. "I assume our niece was the one to send you the note," he nodded to the note in Ben's hand.

"Isela shouldn't have done that," Elena shook her head, disapprovingly.

"I'm glad she did," Mal leaned against Ben's desk. "Or else neither Evie nor I would know about it."

"We don't want anyone finding out about this," Gabe said.

"If word gets out that Elle is back on the Isle everyone there will be after her," Evie said, almost squeaking with fear.

"That's not gonna happen," Ben said fast. He put the note down on the desk along with his ring. He rubbed his face and tried thinking of a good solution.

"We should have gone with her," Evie whispered to Mal.

"Even if we were there she would have gone back." Mal crossed her arms and a thoughtful expression crossed her face. "How did she get back to the Isle without any magic?"

Ben looked up, also now confused yet curious. "Your wizards, Queen Elena?" he asked, or rather accused.

Queen Elena was no stranger to the magic accusations she received from Ben's father. "Not at all." She would keep to herself the fact the Jaquins had appeared to her earlier in the day to tell her what happened with Elle. It wasn't customary to share their existence to those who didn't believe in the usage of magic.

"It doesn't matter _how_ she left, what matters is how we're going to bring her _back_ ," Gabe spoke up, the voice of reason.

" _If_ she wants to come back," Mal chimed in, earning herself some rather sharp looks from Elena. "Yeah, I said it," the girl upheld Elena's stare. "Let's face it. These last six months have not been easy for Elle."

"She'd been under so much pressure lately…" Ben shook his head, leaning more over his desk as the guilt crashed over him. "I talked with her...I _promised_ her I would always be there to understand her and I just…"

"Totally blew it?" Mal finished for him. Evie nudged her on the side to make her see the imprudence she was causing.

This time, however, Ben totally agreed. "I blew it." He took a breath in and turned to the windows. While it was dark out, he could practically envision the lights of the Isle illuminating the sky. It was where Elle was...alone…

"I'm going to go get her," he decided and turned back to the four. Everyone was stunned, but no one more than Elle's parents. "I'm going to go there, and apologize, and-and beg her to come back."

"Are you mad?" Gabe was staring at Ben like he truly gone crazy. "You can't go to that place! If they figure out that the King of Auradon is on the Isle...do you know what would happen to you?"

Ben had a pretty good idea, but it was still outweighed by finding Elle. "I have to go there."

"No," Elena stepped forwards. "Elle left because we argued and I said some things - or I implied some things - that I didn't mean to. If anyone should go back there..it should be _me_."

Both Mal and Eve did double-takes at the Queen, unable to believe what they had just heard. It was the first thing they knew about of Elena that sounded remotely like a mother. The irony was that Elle wasn't around to see it.

"Queen Elena..." Ben empathized with the woman. He assumed they both had similar arguments with Elle, and in the end they just wanted to make things right. He truly believed Elena loved her daughter, perhaps it was just a strange relationship that needed more time to settle. "I want to go too," he looked at Mal and Evie.

"I _have_ to go," Elena said calmer, quieter, but still final.

"Elena..." Gabe was still pretty reluctant, but he too saw that his wife had made her decision.

Elena turned to him and smiled with determination. "She is my daughter, and I have to get her back."

"Well..." Evie stepped forwards, already eyeing the Queen up and down, her finger tapping her chin thoughtfully, "...you can't go looking like that." She cast Ben a sideglance as well. "Yeah, both of you are going to need my help."

"Well you two can't go alone!" Gabe exclaimed.

"Well, they're not," Mal clarified. "We'll go with the, and we'll bring Jay and Carlos too."

"We know the Isle and how it works because we lived there. Ben and Queen Elena couldn't be in safer hands," Evie said with a wide grin.

"Are you sure about this?" Gabe asked the three teenagers and his wife, eyeing them with concern.

"Absolutely," Elena nodded her head, sharing the same determination as the others.

~0~

Lady Tremaine's Curl Up and Dye was never a place Elle frequented when she was on the Isle. God forbid Shuriki's daughter dare to consider anything relating to beauty. Elle had walked in like nothing and was taken aback by the colorful, paint-splattered walls encasing the room. The place was full of old, salon tools no doubt carried in from Auradon.

 _Left overs_ , Elle remembered. Her blood boiled when she remembered just how the Isle worked when it came to people's necessities. Auradon exported to the Isle what was left over from food (which was usually spoiled) to make up which was usually halfway finished by the princesses.

It was funny how you forgot those things when you lived in a prissy world of commodities.

"Dizzy?" Elle called to the young girl currently brooming the floors.

Dizzy pulled off her earphones when she saw Elle at the doorway. "Shreya - I mean, Elle? You're back?" she left her broom against a table and hurried to Elle. "Is Evie back too?"

Elle remembered how close Evie and Dizzy were. Both girls were tremendously into fashion and hair. Elle shook her head to answer Dizzy. "Sorry. So, um, has your grandmother given you any customers yet?"

Lady Tremaine was very cautious on who dealt with customers. Last time Elle stopped by, Dizzy's mother, Drizella, was still doing all customers.

"Ah, just a witch here and there," Dizzy gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. "Mostly, it's a lot of scrubbing and scouring and sweeping. Lots and lots of sweeping."

"Sounds like the old Cinderella treatment, eh?"

"Yeah, she's gone from Wicked Stepmother to Wicked Grandmother!"

Elle smiled. "I can feel that. I went from wicked sorceress mother to stingy Queen mother."

"You're actually a princess, though!" Dizzy beamed like she had only remembered then. "Do you live in a big castle? Do you have all the sweets you want?"

As Dizzy kept asking more and more about what Auradon was really like, Elle began to feel worse. Here she was, living like a frikin princess when kids here - such as Dizzy - only had suppositions to go on by. She didn't deserve that. Most kids on the Isle didn't.

"Dizzy, you used to do Evie's hair, right?"

Dizzy nodded, quite proud yet still abashed. "Yeah. I thought of the little braids."

Elle lifted a strand of her damp hair for Dizzy to see. "You have any ideas for me?"

Dizzy reached to touch Elle's hair and immediately gasped. "What happened to it?"

"Port water." Dizzy did a double-take at her. Elle shrugged casually. "It's a long story. But hey, can you tell me why there's no Goblins at the port right now? Where are all the imports for the Isle?"

Dizzy led Elle back to a lone salon chair. "Oh, ever since the King's coronation, all imports have been severely scrutinized. We hardly get things anymore."

"What?" Elle frowned. "What about food?"

"We still get it, but...I feel like it's less."

Elle blinked. She turned her head upside. "Less? Dizzy, that's awful. I-I didn't know about that."

Dizzy didn't seem bothered about it. She moved Elle's head to face ahead and started running her hands through the hair, considering potential styles. "I wouldn't expect you to."

"Dizzy, I swear I didn't just forget this place! I don't know how but I'm gonna make sure that port situation gets solved soon!"

"Okay, but now stay still," Dizzy once more held Elle's head in place. "Just a note, how far can I go?"

Elle gave a shrug. "Whatever you feel would make me look better. And totally not princess-like anymore."

The answer had been like music to Dizzy's ears. Free range. She loved it!

Elle was subjected to a cold spray on the face when Dizzy began to wash her hair. Still, Elle let Dizzy do her thing and hoped it would come out good. She remembered the offer Audrey once made to have her fairies do a hair change for Elle. Elle politely declined the offer. The last thing she wanted was to look like Audrey apart from having Audrey around her all day.

"Voila!" Dizzy flashed a mirror in front of Elle's face. The older girl chuckled lightly and pushed the mirror a bit back to get a better look at herself.

Dizzy had darkened up the brown of Elle's hair and added red highlights that sprouted in uneven strands from the tips. The unevenness of the red at the middle of her hair length made Elle feel...truly Islander. Like spontaneous.

"Dizzy, I love it!" Elle got up from her chair and started to pull her earrings from her ears. "You can take these. I didn't actually bring money with me."

Dizzy gasped in awe as Elle dropped the gold earrings on her palm. "For me?"

"Yeah. You can sell them or even make something out of it."

Dizzy beamed with delight. It sort of reminded Elle of her cousin Isela whenever she garnered some technological advancement. Just as Dizzy went to go hide the earrings, someone else stepped inside.

"Well, well, well, what a surprise," Harry Hook pointed his non-needed hook - where his left hand most certainly still was - at Elle.

The girl in question turned around and faced her ex-boyfriend with a small, smug smile. "Hello, Harry. Long time no see."

"You could say that," Harry motioned Dizzy to go to the cash register. Dizzy sighed and went over. "Fork it over, you runt. All of it."

Dizzy begrudgingly took out all the money from the register, which didn't turn out to be much from what Elle could see. "I got a better idea," Elle's voice stopped the transaction just before it could happen. Elle moved back to where Dizzy had put down the hair pins Elle had before coming. "Take these instead," she held the golden, flowered pins. Harry smiled a condescending one as he raked over the small pins in her hands. Elle wasn't faltering. "They're real gold. Avalor prizes itself on it."

Harry's face changed quick. Greediness took him over as he now looked the pins over again. He left Dizzy's counter - the girl quickly put away the money and stuffed the earrings Elle gave her in her front pocket - and he walked up to Elle. "Give it," he ordered.

Elle raised an inquisitive eyebrow but nonetheless handed the hairpins over. "Still running errands for Uma, then?" she stopped him from turning. "Or do you actually get to keep what you steal now?"

"You talk big talk for someone who's likely to be hunted down now," Harry smiled sinisterly. "Not very popular right now after all."

Elle rolled her eyes. "I'll be waiting with great anticipation to see Shreya again."

"I could hurt you…" Harry passed his hook down Elle's hair.

Elle hummed. "We both know you wouldn't."

It was Harry's turn to be amused. "All high and mighty now that you're a Princess? Or that you have the King of Auradon at your beck and call?"

"Harry Hook-" Elle pushed Harry's hook from her hair, feigning amusement, "-is that jealousy I detect?"

Amusement gone, Harry stepped away from her. "Watch your back, _Elle_."

"On the Isle? What else am I supposed to do?" Elle retorted, smirking herself.

When Harry left, Dizzy walked around the counter with dreadful eyes. "You should be careful, Elle. That Shreya is vicious. I hear she's hanging out with Uma now too."

"She's all bark and no talk," Elle felt absolutely no fear of Shreya. The Isle leveled the playing field by cancelling out _all_ magic. Here, if there was any showdown it would be with their own hands. "And I'm seriously not afraid of Uma. As if."

With that, she strode out of the place.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So, there we have Elle back on the Isle ;) And I'm sorry but I couldn't leave the awesome Freddie Facilier out of this story *gushes*. Also, I just wanted to note that I did purposely change some details about the Jaquins since I don't want it to be exactly like the show - what would be the fun in that!? But next chapter we have Elena and Ben joining the Descendants back to the Isle...how do you think that's going to go!?

 **For the Reviews:**

 **TheGreatGodzilla:** It's okay, I love reading what people think is gonna happen next! ^.^ Elena _needed_ to go to the Isle because, like Ben, she messed up. We'll see how that goes ;)

 **GirlyGamer1986** : Sorry for taking a bit longer to update, but I hope you liked this chapter!


	8. Chillin' Like Villains

Auradon Prep was as quiet as could be since curfew was donning over. All students were probably having dinner or lounging around until they had to sleep. No one knew what was unfolding behind the King's office doors.

"Okay," Mal closed the doors to Ben's office and scurried up to King Gabe. He was looking Mal up and down because she had come back changed into a purple, green and black leather outfit she would wear on the Isle. Mal took no notice of it. "We've taken the keys to the limousine that's going to bring us to the Isle-" but before Mal could go on to explain what else they had accomplished, he cut her off with a disapproving comment.

"You _stole_ them?"

Mal tilted her head. Her patience was thinning. "We had to or else we wouldn't be able to get across the Isle."

"How do you plan on getting past the magical barrier?"

Mal waved her spell book in her hand, grinning widely. "This baby will get us past anything."

"Weren't you supposed to give that back to the museum?" he raised an eyebrow, eyeing the spell book suspiciously.

"Oh, they tried," Mal nodded, smacking her lips together. "But Elle talked her way out of it. She doesn't agree with Auradon's rules on magic."

"Reminds me of someone…" Gabe said quietly, just thinking about his wife when the office door re-opened and in came the very woman herself. He had to rub his eyes just to make sure this really was _Elena_.

Evie had worked her magic on Elena and Ben. Elena's hair had been tied into a side-braid, her crown removed and was dressed in a leather red jacket covering a black blouse with golden dots and that was strategically ripped at the hemlines. Her matching black pants were mixed with gold glitter, the same glitter covering her ankle-length boots.

"I feel...odd," Elena repeatedly looked down at her current attire. "I still don't understand how Miss Evie had all this."

"Oh, she's been preparing for adult Isle fashion for the longest," Mal said, nodding with approval however. "I think I might get back into that too. But, anyways, here's the plan," she clapped her hands together and turned to Gabe, "If we are not back by morning then-"

"-I will call Fairy Godmother," the King already had that permanently put in his mind. He needed his wife and daughter back as soon as possible. "And I will raid that Isle until I find you and Elle," he said to Elena. "Please, be careful."

"I will try my best," Elena nervously promised. She gave him a tight hug, unsure of when she would be able to do it again.

~ 0 ~

"Mal, hurry up!" Jay hissed as the platinum blonde came running down the staircase leading to the limousine. Elena trudged behind her, struggling to move in so much leather.

"Shotgun!" Dude the dog zipped past Mal and Elle, nearly making them trip on the last step of the staircase.

Evie stopped fixing a blue beanie over Ben's head to gawk at the dog. "Did he just…?"

"Talk?" Mal joined them, crossing her arms and staring at the dog. "Yeah."

"No, Dude," Carlos pointed at the dog. "Stay. The Isle is way too dangerous."

"How…?" Jay rubbed at his eyes just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating or something.

"See this is what we meant about magic," Ben frowned at the obvious cause for the act.

Elena was quick to reject it. "You mean untrained magic, your highness. Had we established such rules then perhaps this dog would never have spoken."

"Hey, I cast good magic," Mal glumly argued as she came down the last step.

"You would still benefit from training," Elena went after her. "My wizard could probably do it."

"Let's just focus on getting Elle back before we talk about any training," Ben cut her off, both agreeing quick it was time to prioritize.

~ 0 ~

Elle strutted down the alleyway that led to the old hideout of her group. She was nearly pit-pocketed on the way but she used Lonnie's fencing trick to twist the boy - one of Cruela De Vil's hencmen's sons - onto the ground.

"Next time I might take the money," she promised the boy as he sat upright, groaning and rubbing at his head. "Now _scram_!" and she laughed as she went on her way.

Humming to herself, happily, she made it to the end of the alley where the hideout was. She picked up a rock on the ground and threw it against the 'Beware of flying rocks' sign hung up on the gated fence surrounding a metal staircase. The rock pushed the sign backwards and opened up the way to the staircase.

"Still works," she rubbed her half-gloved hands together then walked up.

The moment she walked into the hideout - which resembled a big loft - she felt a strange peace and bittersweetness fill her body. Mal's graffiti was plastered on nearly every wall except for the spots holding hers, Elle's, Evie's, Carlos' and Jay's belongings. It had been a hideout for when one didn't want to be around their parents...and that usually tended to be a lot of the time.

"Rotten to the core," Elle read off from the biggest painting on the wall which was of them five with the words written below.

She kicked a small, golden lamp on the floor that she remembered Jay had nifted from Freddie's store. It had been not so much of a shock to find that the lamp was just an ordinary lamp and not the Genie's lamp. Elle passed Evie's part of the loft and stopped at the wall that was covered in different magazine clippings. Evie had been a follower - the biggest - of all fashion news from Auradon. There were several dictating the biggest trends of the summer for Auradon princesses. Elle remembered how much Evie wished to one day wear clothes like that. That was why Evie fit so perfectly in Auradon.

Jay's part of the loft was covered with different sports belonging to Auradon and a lot from Agrabah. Elle knew that even if Jay would never say it, he definitely wanted to visit Agrabah and see what the city was like. It was why he fit so perfectly in Auradon too.

Carlos had filled his part of the loft with all sorts of technology bits, books and unfinished experiments. Elle chuckled when he recalled how he almost blew them up trying to come up with a device that would allow them more than just two channels on the television from the Isle. His biggest dream was to make a device that would allow them freedom. He got his freedom, and now he was on his way to rivaling Isela in technological engineering.

Mal's part had been a site for all sorts of spray-paintings. She was a genius when it came to combining colors and symbols. Her favorite panting - and her largest on the wall - was her mother's shadow with the phrase 'long live evil' written over it. Mal wasn't one to dream of Auradon unless it was to rule it. But even she had changed for the better because of Auradon. She no longer believed in evil and was even turning her gift of magic and painting into something incredible. She had created several portraits that had caught the eyes of important royals in the lands. Any day now she would probably be commissioned for great masterpieces. She fit so nicely in Auradon.

Everyone did. Everyone...except Elle.

Elle stopped by her part in the loft and released a big breath. Towards the end it became a small sob. Her walls weren't covered with anything unique. Her walls were covered with news clippings of her mother and her path through Avalor. Disgust crossed her face as she re-read the titles of some of the clippings. She jumped on her bed and hastily started to rip them off her walls.

~ 0 ~

"The smell here...it's..." Elena's nose was permanently crinkled from the Isle's unique scent.

Mal snorted beside the Queen, much more used to it of course. "Sorry your highness, but Fe-breeze here isn't so common."

Elena rolled her eyes at the joke and stopped in front of a tattered old tent covered with multiple drapes. "Does - does someone live here?"

Mal rolled her eyes and grabbed Elena's arm and pulled her down the street. They had split up to find Elle but were having no luck yet. She suspected Elle was probably somewhere in their old hangouts. She dragged Elena into an old barn-like structure holding different stalls with new sorts of smells that Elena coughed at.

"Elle used to like some of the scarves here..." Mal got on her toes to try and spot the scarves usually dangling over a stall.

"You mean those?" Elena saw them first and started walking towards them. The closer she got the more she could see said scarves were all mixtures of different pieces of clothes just sewn - rather badly - together. "People actually wear these?"

"We've got to be warm somehow," Mal remarked casually, paying no attention to the scarves. "Where's Melinda?" she called to the other stalls.

"Eh, the old bat headed out an hour ago," the woman in the next stall poked her head out. "Dinner, you know." Mal sighed and turned back with the intention of telling Elena they would need to try another spot...when she saw Elena had drifted towards the end of the building. "Queen - hey!" she was not about to drop Queen Elena's name out there.

"Are you alright?" Elena was bending down beside an old man lying on a gurney. Said gurney had a broken wheel which made it dangerously lopsided. "Do you-" she barely reached a hand forwards when the old man grabbed her wrist and yanked her forwards.

"Give me what you got!" he shouted, making Elena do the same. "The earrings look real nice on you! Bet they'd look better in my hands!"

"Let me go!" Elena cried out.

Mal came running towards them, her blonde hair getting in her way but it wasn't enough to stop. She hissed at the old man and flashed her wicked green eyes at him. "Don't touch her!"

"I-i-it's you!" the man recognized Mal from the coronation videos. Fearful, he fell over the gurney and crashed on the ground face-first.

"C'mon!" Mal grabbed Elena's arm and rushed them out to the streets. "You can't go talking to people like that!" she began to scold, making Elena blink with confusion. "This isn't Auradon - people here _will_ steal from you if you give them the chance!"

"I-I just...I thought he needed help, he looked sick-"

"He _was_ sick! He'll probably be dead by next week, I don't know," Mal gave a careless shrug.

"How can you say it like...that? All calm?" Elena eyed the girl with concern. No child should be able to be so carefree about the dying ill.

"Because I grew up surrounded by these sorts of people," Mal reminded. "Just like your daughter. And we learned the hard way to stay away from them."

Elena felt chills in her skin at the thought of Elle having to fight off crazy people like that. Mal could practically see the thoughts that were running through Elena's face.

With a sigh, she stopped walking and turned to Elena. "Elle is a tough girl. She had to be to survive here so she's going to be okay. Let's just go find her."

~ 0 ~

"It's really weird being back here," Evie pushed her hair back as they made a turn to a new street. They decided that while Mal and Elena took the more obvious streets, they would attempt their luck at finding Elle near their old hangouts.

"We'll get in and get out," Carlos clapped his hands together, putting his connected index fingers to her lips. "We just have to do that before anyone realizes we're back."

"Ben!" Jay caught Ben distancing himself while he got to know the new area. Jay dashed after him as did the rest.

"Hey, guys," Ben was awed by the completely different environment presented before him. Everything was so...tattered? And the smell - there was a quirky smell in the air. "I think I just found a coffee shop-"

"No you did not," chorused the three Isle teens.

"Ben, you have to keep it chill, alright?" Evie led the way towards the alleys. "The last thing we need is our parents figuring out we're here." On a turn, two children popped out from the sides and attempted to take Evie's wallet from her. "Hey! Hey!" she grabbed each of the children's wrists. Their small faces blinked at her innocently, and made Evie stop. They looked _innocent_ and...hungry."

She forgot what the place was like.

"Just...just take it," Evie let the children go and motioned them to leave. The two children stared at her, confused, probably wondering what cruel trick Evie would do to get her things back. "Just take it, really," Evie nodded and gestured to her friends to keep moving.

"Ben!"

Evie heard once again and turned sideways to see Ben stopping to see what a young man's coat was full of. Carlos was pulling him away while Jay basically intimidated the stranger to leave.

"Ben, you can't go around like that!" Carlos hissed.

"Why?" Ben frowned, totally confused what was the big deal.

"This isn't a parade. It's the _Isle_ ," Evie walked back and snapped her fingers to get Ben's attention. "Keep your hands in your pockets unless you're stealing. You either slouch or strut," she modeled for him. "And never, ever smile."

Ben nodded, hoping to keep everything memorized. He didn't want to mess up any chance at finding Elle. "Okay, thanks-"

"No!" Evie waved her hand in his face to stop him. "No 'thank you's' and drop the "please," too. Just...chill."

Evie:

 _Let me tell you something you can really trust,  
_ _Everybody's got a wicked side,  
_ _I know you think that you could never be like us,  
_ _Watch and learn so you can get it right,_

She, Carlos and Jay swished forwards to show Ben how it was done on the Isle.

All, except Ben:  
 _You need to drag your feet,_  
 _You need to nod your head,_  
 _You need to lean back,_  
 _Slip through the cracks,_  
 _You need to not care_

Carlos moved around Ben who was wide-eyed, " _Uh, you need to not stare."_

VKs:

 _You need a whole lotta help!_

All of them had pick-pocketed something from Ben without him ever noticing. The King scrambled to get his belongings back.

Evie made a motion to Ben to watch them closely, " _You need to not be yourself._ "

Evie:

 _You wanna be cool?_  
 _Let me show you how._  
 _Need to break the rules._  
 _I can show you how._  
 _And once you catch this feeling._  
 _Yeah, once you catch this feeling,_

 _You'll be chillin', chillin', oh_

All, except Ben:

 _Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
_ _Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
_ _Chillin' like a villain (hey)  
_ _Chillin' like a, chillin' like a (hey), villain_

The group of teenagers strutted down the alleyway and moved towards a rail serving as makeshift seats for everyone. Ben, however, stopped once again when he saw someone offering a trinket. He pulled out his wallet to pay when Evie brought him back. She then stomped her heeled boot at the stranger warning him to get lost.

Evie:

 _You draw attention when you act like that_  
 _Let us teach you how to disappear_

They all sat on the rails and tried to teach Ben how to get loose and not so...rigidly Auradonish.

Evie got up on the railing and got in Ben's face, smirking, " _You look like you would lose a fight to an alley cat You gotta be wrong to get it right 'round here - rawr!_ " she mimicked a cat's paw and cry.

All of the Isle teens stood on the rail.

VKs:

 _You need to watch your back_

 _You need to creep around_  
 _You need to slide real smooth_

They all jumped off the railing at the same time. To his surprise, Ben stumbled against a trash bin and made it fall down.

All, except Ben:

 _Don't make a sound!_

They went under the rails to be on the same side Ben was.

All, except Ben:

 _And if you want it, take it_  
 _And if you can't take it, break it_  
 _If you care about your health_

Evie tossed her hair behind her shoulders and backed up, pulling Ben with her, "Seriously, you need to not be yourself."

They all sat on the railing and had Ben mimic them crossing their sems and swinging their legs.

Evie:

 _You wanna be cool?_  
 _Let me show you how,_  
 _Need to break the rules_  
 _I can show you how,_  
 _And once you catch this feeling,_  
 _Yeah, once you catch this feeling,_

 _You'll be chillin', chillin', oh,_

VKs:

Chillin' like a villain (chillin')

Chillin' like a villain (chillin')

Chillin' like-

They had strutted their way down a new part of the alleyway.

Ben started going through the group, hugging here and there, " _I really wanna be bad a lot. And I'm giving it my best shot...but it's hard being what I'm not_."

Carlos:

 _Well, if you don't, you're gonna get us caught,_

Evie lightly hit Ben on the side, " _He's right, we gotta stay low-key. Now show us how bad you can be_."

Ben started pulling out the things he had taken from each and every single one of them. " _Like this? Like this?_ "

Evie and the rest beamed at his progress. " _Yeah, yeah, yeah!_ "

Ben:

 _Oh yeah, I think I got this,_  
 _Let's go, I'm ready to rock this,_

The group confidently strutted down the alley, ready to be villains.

Ben:

 _And I ain't gonna thank you for your help,_  
 _I think I found the worst in myself,_

Evie:

 _You wanna be cool?_  
 _Let me show you how,_  
 _Need to break the rules,_  
 _I can show you how,_  
 _And once you catch this feeling,_  
 _Yeah, once you catch this feeling,_

 _You'll be chillin', chillin', oh_

VKs:

 _Chillin' like a villain (chillin')_

 _Chillin' like a villain (chillin')_

 _Chillin' like a villain (chillin')_

 _Chillin' like a villain (chillin')_

 _Chillin' like a villain!_

Ben hummed to himself the tune of the music and nearly crashed into someone. That someone turned out to be one of Uma's pirate comrades, Gil.

"Hey, I know you!" Gil pointed at Ben who immediately tried hiding his face.

"Uh, no…" Ben mumbled and tried getting away. "Don't know you, either, man."

"Uh, yeah, you do," Gil insisted. "Come on, man. Really? Huh? Dude, I'll give you a hint. My dad is quick, slick and his neck…is incredibly thick," he motioned to his neck but no such thing was received. "Come on, man…" he turned away for a moment and caught sight of an Auradon poster on the wall behind him. His eyes darted from it to Ben. "Oh! You're King Ben!"

"Okay, let's go!" Evie hurried over to get Ben.

"Yeah, yeah, you totally are King Ben," Gil nodded, more sure himself as the seconds ticked by. "J-Jay? Carlos...and Evie! Hey, guys! Oh, Shreya and Uma are gonna love this!"

As the others pulled Ben away, Gil hurriedly ran to go inform the others.

~ 0 ~

Elle ripped apart all the clippings she had taken from her wall and hoped to find something to burn them all. She looked around and decided that if there was a lighter it would probably be in Jay's side of the loft. She trampled over his bed and pulled the covers, sifted through drawers and even went as far as looking under the bed.

She forgot how the simplest of things could be scarce on the Isle.

"Gotcha!" she cried with glee when she found a tattered lighter just at the base of the night stand. She walked over to her side again and gathered all the clippings into a bin. "Good riddance Shuriki," she bent down and let the fire touch one of the clippings to start the cycle.

"Careful not to let that spread," Ben's voice startled her into dropping the lighter to the floor.

Elle turned around with a wide-eyed, dumbfounded face. "Ben…?"

Before she could tell him to go away or anything of the same suit, Ben took his chance and walked up to her. "Elle, I'm so sorry about our fight. It was all my fault-"

"Ben, it wasn't that-"

"I know about your argument with your mom too-"

"Then you know that I just don't fit in," Elle cursed herself when she felt her eyes stinging with tears. "I tried to conform, to make things work but I _can't_. Everyone's always waiting for me to mess up and those people-" a laugh broke through her lips, "-are _my_ supposed people. They all want the 'Elle' from before and I can't be! I can't change!"

"Then I'll change," Ben thought it easy, and was willing to just to get her back to Auradon.

"N-n-n-n-no! That's my point - no one should have to change for anyone," Elle smiled softly at him, her heart fluttering with his gaze. "You have never asked me to change and I would never ask you to do it. And just to leave things clear I didn't come back to the Isle because of you, not even because of Elena. I came back because...because it's better for me to be here instead of Auradon. I mean, the truth is I don't belong neither here nor Auradon but at least here no one will expect anything from me. I've been a disappointment here too. No rules, no lessons, no manners, nothing."

And from his spot Ben could see that was like a dream for Elle. It was all her stress and anxiety crashing over her like a wave, pulling her somewhere else...away from him and everyone that loved her. "Elle-"

"That's not even my name," Elle sniffled. "It's the name some other girl wore for 16 years, mocking it and left it for me because she got something better."

"Then we can change that," Ben reached for her hand and placed his golden ring over her palm. "Together. You and I...we've been through a lot, haven't we? And we've come out of it. Don't quit us, Elle. Despite what you think, there are many people that love you. _I_ love you. Don't you love me?"

Elle opened her mouth but she couldn't answer him. She looked down and willed herself to do the right thing for him. Swallowing hard, she met his long gaze and turned her hand over, dropping his ring back to his hand. "I have to take myself out of the picture because it's what's best for you, for Auradon, for Avalor. Could you imagine me as the _Queen_ of Avalor? That'd be a disaster. Instead, I'm letting Isela take the throne, I'm letting the kingdom have someone they love...and I'm letting you be happy with someone who deserves it."

"Elle…"

"I can't do this," Elle closed Ben's hand over his ring then stepped away. "Just...just go be a fantastic King. But maybe...pay a little more attention to what you're doing to the Isle." She made a gesture for him to start leaving and because Ben found no other way of talking to her, he obeyed.

Perhaps things really were lost.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And hellooooo I am back! I know it took me quite a while to update again and I just have to say it was a tough semester to get through! It was my final one so I had to make sure everything was done right so that I could graduate - which I did last week ;). So now that it's over, I'm getting more time to write again!

As for the story itself, Ben had his turn with Elle and next chapter we'll have Elena's attempt. I didn't want to clump everything together in one chapter. I just wanted to focus on Elena getting to know the Isle and then Ben and Elle having their moment.

 **For the Review:**

 **TheGreatGodzilla** : So, the thing about my story is I will disregard plots from either the movie, books or the Wicked World series. Freddie remains on the Isle because CJ does not exist in this Descendants world. Oh yeah, the Jaquins get to make their comeback eventually and the reactions are priceless! But most of the aftermath of Avalor's new princess will be taking place in the next story. Yeeeah, my Ben is a softie but he doesn't realize what's going on with the Isle. And I guess we'll have to see what happens there ;)


	9. For the Wand

When Ben returned without Elle, the others assumed the conversation hadn't gone well. It was also easy to tell by Ben's disheartened face.

"Ben," Evie tried to reach for his arm but the King recoiled from her hands and walked on past her, perhaps a bit too far. He didn't even acknowledge Mal and Elena when they arrived.

"What happened? Did we find Elle?" Elena quickly moved towards the group of teenagers, scanning the surrounding area for her daughter. She was ready to _go_ and leave the awful island behind.

"No, Ben talked to her but...it didn't do much," Jay motioned to the silent Ben up ahead.

"What?" Mal made a face. "But that's just...ridiculous!" she marched right up to the battered comm. on the side of the gate that Carlos had once set up for them to speak from inside and out. "Elle? It's Mal. Let me just talk to you for a second."

When no one responded from inside, Evie tried her turn. "Elle, c'mon. We're all here and we want you to come back."

"Go away!" soon came Elle's order.

"That's enough," Elena sucked in a deep breath and confidently walked up to the comms, gently moving Mal and Evie aside to speak herself. "Elle Núñez Castillo Flores, you open this door right now. I _need_ to talk to you."

"That's her entire name?" Carlos whispered to the others, gaping at the length of the name.

"And she has a middle name," Mal whispered back, further surprising the others.

They were shocked when the gate actually opened for Elena, though they figured if things continued the same then Elena would be back in five minutes with the same results Ben got earlier.

Elena walked up the creaky steps, crinkling her nose each time she felt her boot almost get stuck between steps. She was greeted with a cold air from the loft, but she still felt much relief when she saw her daughter across the room. "Elle, you're alright," she made a step towards Elle but the girl looked away so harshly that Elena froze. "You're angry...I understand that-"

"-no, you _don't_ ," Elle spat.

For once, Elena wouldn't insist that she did. She had a lot of time to think between their fight and now, and after seeing what the Isle held for Elle and her friends...she could see why it was so difficult to get accustomed to Auradon society. It was two different worlds and Elle was caught in-between.

"I never meant to say that I wished you were more like Shreya," Elena went through a different pathway, but it still wasn't the best.

"Yes, you did," Elle said quietly, barely looking at her mother. She was sitting on a torn couch, arms crossed. "And you had every right to want that since...it's what you had for the past sixteen years."

"A lie. I had a lie for the past sixteen years," Elena corrected. "My daughter was stuck living in this horrible place while I gifted and cherished a stranger in her place. And I will never get that lost time back." The emotion lacing her words made Elle slowly look at her mother, surprising the girl as she took in Elena's teary face. "I missed your childhood and when you came back I wanted you to be the girl I raised through Shreya. That was very wrong of me."

"You realized that _now_?"

"Yes," Elena said in shame.

Elle released a heavy sigh as she got up from the couch. "Look, I get that none of this was easy for you and Gabe. I guess you're as a much of a victim as I was, and the reality is I don't think there's any way to come back from it. You clearly wanted a proper princess and I just can't do that. I mean, I tried and look how that's gone?" she shook her head. "Look at me, Elena-" she gestured to her current appearance and Elena had to admit the red highlights in her daughter's hair was something to get used to, "-and realize that I'm not going back. We tried the whole thing and it just didn't work. Isela will take the Avalor throne and Avalor will continue to have their traditional princess."

"And what about Ben?" Elena thought that the idea of her daughter's boyfriend might stir up some feelings but Elle once again shook her head.

"Ben will have the girlfriend he deserves too. Everyone wins."

"But you don't-"

"-and that's just the Isle's way. We never win," Elle turned away from her mother. "It was nice meeting you, Elena, and Gabe. Thanks for everything."

Elena gaped at the harsh words and actually felt her heart break. _I deserve it_ , she thought as she also turned away from Elle. As she walked back down the stairs, she swore she heard Elle soft sobs from the loft.

"Well?" Mal expectantly waited to see Elle coming after Elena but there was no such thing.

"I lost my daughter twice and it's all my fault," Elena took in some breaths to prevent crying herself.

"Let's give her a couple of hours to cool off," Jay suggested since they all knew Elle was impossible to talk to when she was angry. "Maybe she'll want to talk to one of us in an hour."

"Guys?" Carlos was frantically looking around their immediate area. "Where's Ben?"

Elena stopped her tears to search for Ben. The group began to call out his name and search until they saw a tall figure coming towards them from the other side of the street.

"Ben!" Evie sighed with relief. "Ben, don't scare us like that!"

Of course their hearts skipped a beat when they saw Harry Hook coming at them instead of Ben. He maliciously laughed at them. "Don't scare you? But that's my specialty!"

Mal and Jay immediately positioned themselves in front of Elena as Harry began to give a special look at the Queen.

"Don't even think about it," Mal warned him.

"Hello, Mal," Harry's smile vanished. Yup, he still hated her.

"What did you do with Ben?" Evie demanded to know.

"Oh, uh, we nicked him. Mm-hmm. if you want to see him again, you-" Harry pointed his hook at Mal, "-and the old Shreya - _Elle_? - need to come to the Chip Shoppe tonight. _Alone_." Seeing their disgruntled faces, Harry smugly smiled. "Aw, Jay, seems like you've lost your touch."

Jay nearly lost it when Harry mocked a good bite at him. He lunged forwards but Carlos and Evie kept him back. Harry laughed at them and swayed away.

~0~

Jay wasn't the only one who lost it. After finally getting up to the loft to Elle and told her what happened, she shouted at every single one of them.

"What were you thinking!?" she paced back and forth. If you guys never would have brought him here, this never would have happened. What were you _thinking_?!"

"He was gonna come with or without us," Mal left it clear. "We just wanted to protect him."

"Elle, Ben and I both made our decisions to come," Elena said to deflect the yells towards the other teenagers.

"Okay! Okay," Carlos motioned everyone to stop for a moment. "So, what are we gonna do?"

"' _We_ ' are not doing anything," Elle pointed at them all. "I came here, I made Ben come here, so this falls on me. I'm gonna go get him."

"You want to walk into whatever trap they set up fro you?" Elena gawked but her daughter was as stubborn as she was.

"Well I'm not gonna leave him there!"

"You are not seeing Uma alone," Mal fervently shook her head. "I know Uma-"

"I know - you basically dumped her for me," Elle rubbed her forehead. "Which explains the vendetta against me now."

"Uma's a punk but she's a punk that I know back and forth," Mal reminded. "And guess what? I'm going. It was part of the requirements anyways."

Elle crossed her arms and stared at Mal defiantly. Mal, in turn, followed in her mother's suit and upheld the stare with glowing, green eyes.

"Fine!" Elle threw her hands in the air and started to leave. "But you-" she pointed a finger at Elena, "-are staying here. The last thing I need is for them to get another royal." Before Elena could speak, Elle stormed off.

"We're going to be right here," Evie warned as the Mal began to go after Elle. "We'll be here when you get back." Mal gave them an appreciative nod but Elle just left without saying a word.

~ 0 ~

"Wakey, wakey…" drawled a familiar female voice in Ben's ears. "C'mon, your highness."

Ben came out of his unconscious state and realized he was tied - very securely - to a wooden chair. But, that wasn't what truly shocked him.

"Nice to see you again, Ben. Miss me?" his old best friend, who had gone by 'Elle' at the time, stood in front of his chair.

Her dark ringlets of hair had grown since the last time Ben saw her. The innocent twinge in her eyes were gone and replaced with malicious intent. The round face with plumo cheeks were thinner now. Her tidy, princess clothes were no more, probably burned from the moment she stepped foot on the Isle. She wore black and turquoise now, her mother's colors. It was a mixture of tattered, ripped blouse jacket and puffy pants.

"Shreya...what are you doing?" Ben pulled on the ropes binding his wrists to the chair. "How did I - _when_ did I get here?" he took in the dank, barely-lighted room he was in. It smelled a lot like...fish.

"Does it really surprise you that someone would jump you - the King of Auradon - on the Isle where everyone hates you?" Shreya snorted, completely uncharacteristic from her old princess demeanor.

She got Ben there.

"I can't believe you were dumb enough to come here," Shreya spat, crossing her arms at him. "But then again you always were wrapped around a girl's finger. First it was Audrey and now it's Elle." At the mention of Elle, Ben frantically looked around expecting to find Elle also captive. Shreya laughed at him. "She's not here...yet."

"But you want to see her," Ben concluded on his own. "That's why I'm here. I'm the bait."

"Talk about roles reversing," Shreya smirked.

"What do you want Shreya?"

"Same as the last time," Shreya shrugged, letting her arms fall to her sides. "I want Fairy Godmother's wand, my wand..." she leaned to Ben's face, her own face darkening, "And my mother."

"Hate to break it to you, but none of those things are gonna happen," Ben said with the utmost assurance. "Those wands are in the museum, and your mother is trapped in Elle's amulet for trying to kill her. She's going to stay there."

"We'll see," Shreya straightened up, something about her confident smirk making Ben just a tad nervous...or more.

~0~

Mal didn't hesitate to make a grand entrance in Uma's fish shop. If they were wanted, then she needed to play a confident girl. She pushed open the swinging saloon doors and stepped in. "I'm baaaaack," she sing-sang throughout the room, making everyone, including Uma, stop for a second.

Elle walked in afterwards, rolling her eyes. "You couldn't help yourself could you?"

"No, I could not."

Elle rolled her eyes again and walked down the entrance steps. Her eyes immediately raked the place for a glimpse of Ben and she had to admit that not seeing him terrified her.

"Nice hair," Uma spat and Mal touched her platinum blonde hair with lavender highlights. It probably wasn't the best hairstyle for the Isle but she'd been in a hurry. "Loser, party of two. Right this way, please."

"Oh, you learned how to say 'please'," Elle mocked but walked down to the table Uma was pointing at.

"Place still stinks," Mal remarked.

"Oh, we're down a butler today…" Uma crossed her arms, her face settling into a dark glare. "Princess." Her eyes then flickered to Elle. "Your Highness?"

Elle slammed her hands on the table. "Where is he?" she demanded to know. Uma smirked at the girl and happily kept quiet. Elle balled a fist and if she had been on Auradon her amulet would have been glowing by now. "You are going to tell me where Ben is."

"Or what? You're going to send your new body guards after me?" Uma arched an eyebrow. "You know, I always knew you weren't a real villain. I mean, you always needed help. That _is_ why Mal had to be placed as your 'friend' so she could help you, right? Dear old Mommy set up a playdate for you."

"That may have been why we met but it wasn't the reason I stayed," Mal left it clear for everyone. "Is that why you orchestrated this entire thing? Because you're still jealous and resentful?"

"Actually, it was my partner's idea," Uma said, suddenly glee about something. Both Elle and Mal exchanged inquisitive glances. If Uma was glee it couldn't be good. "You've met, actually."

"We have plenty of history, actually," Shreya appeared from the back room. Her presence put both Elle and Mal on red alert. "I don't know why you're surprised to see me since _you_ _-"_ she pointed at Elle _, "-_ helped put me on the Isle."

Elle was not going to be intimidated by her anymore. It wasn't the same game anymore. "You had a fair trial and you were found guilty based on the fact everyone saw you trying to kill me."

"And my only regret is not winning," Shreya walked towards them. "Did you tell them the deal?" she asked of Uma.

"I was getting to it when you interrupted me," Uma planted herself on the chair next to her and motioned Mal to sit with her. The blonde had a look of 'You must be kidding me' but Uma motioned again with a stronger look.

Mal begrudgingly took a seat across from her. "Listen, if you have some kind of score to settle with me, game on. I see no need to bring anyone into this."

"We have individual scores to set but with the same intentions," Uma said, glancing at Shreya who was glaring at Elle. "But here's the deal-"

"Just like your mother-always a catch," Mal swayed her head, making Uma grin like the Cheshire cat as she propped her elbow on the table and readied her hand for an old fashioned arm-wrestling match.

"If you win...Ben is free to go…"

Mal didn't hesitate to plant her elbow and hand right next to Uma's. Uma raised her eyebrows, a playful smile tugging at her lips.

"Don't you want to know what we get if we win?"

"Still delusional, I see," Elle mumbled under her breath. "Only this time you've become a bit ignorant too. You do realize that whatever she's-" she pointed a thumb at Shreya, "-promised you it's not going to happen, right?"

Uma had herself a good laugh. "Are you forgetting this isn't Auradon?"

"It's already affected her head, look at her?" Shreya scoffed and crossed her arms. "She had to change her hair and style just to feel better about herself. Aww."

Elle moved forwards but Mal stretched out her empty arm to block the way. "Let me just win this match and we can go, Elle," she said all calmly.

"Right, 'win'," Shreya smirked with Uma.

Mal waved her planted arm on the table for Uma to start too. The girls clasped hands and began to push against each other's force.

"You know, that whole lady-in-waiting thing act? Never bought it for a second," Uma said sourly as possible. "You can change your hair, your clothes and your manners but you're still a villain."

"For your information I'm more than just a lady in waiting," Mal snapped. "I'm a counselor. I never was the princess type. But you...I mean...you can wear that pirate hat all you want but you're still Shrimpy."

Uma faltered for a second but regained strength just in time to keep her hand off the table. "If I win... you bring me the wand."

As soon as she said that, the surprise knocked Mal from her focus and gave Uma the perfect chance to pin her hand on the table. Elle gasped but the rest of the pirates, and Shreya, laughed with mirth.

Uma victoriously rose from her chair, hands on the table as she leaned forwards. "Now... if you want beasty boy back, bring us Fairy Godmother's magic wand to my ship tomorrow at 12:00 noon...sharp. Oh, and if you blab... you can kiss your baby goodbye."

"You wouldn't hurt him," Elle looked over to Shreya, actually hoping. "He was your best friend-"

"He threw me to the Isle - you'll find I can do as I please here," Shreya motioned for Elle and Mal to get leaving. They had an impossible task to do after all.

"You realize of course _I'm_ keeping the wand, right?" Uma decided to leave that clear right after Elle and Mal had gone.

Shreya planted a hand on her hip and turned to Uma. "As long as you get my mother out of Elle's amulet you can keep it. I want my own wand."

"Glad we're on the same page," Uma smirked.

~0~

When Elle and Mal returned to the loft and told the rest what had happened and what they now had to do, there was an outrage.

"There's no way we're gonna give Uma the wand!" Carlos exclaimed. "We can't just let her destroy Auradon!"

Elle was rubbing her face frustratingly. She was sure wishing she could use her amulet right about now.

"If Uma doesn't get the wand, then Ben is toast, guys," Mals tried to keep the calm for both of them.

"This is outrageous," Elena shook her head. "We need to go back to Auradon and alert the proper authorities."

"And then Ben gets killed!" Elle practically shouted. "You don't get it! _Nothing_ works here, remember? There is no magic, there is nothing we can except trick and fight."

"Trick and fight?" Elena repeated their small options incredulously. "What the hell does that even mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like," Elle straightened up and turned to Carlos with a new expression on her face: determination. "Carlos, your 3D printer - we're going to be using it."

"A phony wand?" Carlos raised an eyebrow. "But the second Uma tests it, she'll know it's fake."

"Then we need to make sure we get Ben out really fast."

"We need some kind of diversion like smoke bombs!" Evie raised a finger with her idea. "I can get the chemicals I need from Lady Tremaine's place."

"Good, see? We're going to do it," Elle smirked at Elena who couldn't look more horrified.

"Oh, and sick hair, by the way," Evie moved towards Elle. She held a strand of Elle's new darkened brown hair with red highlights starting at different areas around the middle of her hair, shooting down to cover the tips of her hair. "Evil Stepmom seriously stepped up her game."

Despite all her troubles, Elle managed to smile. "Actually, Dizzy did it."

Evie's mouth formed a small 'o' shape at the news. "Little Dizzy? Shut up!"

"She got good," even Mal had to remark.

"You definitely have to visit her," Elle warned Mal with a finger. "She can fix your hair."

Mal's hand flew to her platinum blonde hair. "There's nothing wrong with my hair…"

"Mhm," went both Elle and Evie.

"I know you only did it because Audrey made you," Elle said, crossing her arms. "But seriously, we all love your purple hair so much more and we know you do too."

"Hello?" Carlos' sharp voice made the three girls look at him and Jay (and Elena).

"Right," Elle nodded, pushing them all back to the problem. "Carlos, Jay, you guys meet us at Pirates Bay no later than noon."

"And, you guys," Mal chimed in, "-losing - not an option 'cause we're rotten…"

Elle smiled and felt a rush of nostalgia as they all answered with "To the core" just like they used to. It wasn't even under the same connotation as before - which was to steal - but it was something that was _theirs_. It was something meaningful. _Them_.

It was part of their code, in a silly way.

Elle's hand absently brushed over her amulet on her neck and suddenly she remembered the Jaquins. "Guys," she stopped Carlos and Jay from going, "I'm coming too. And Elena will too."

"I'm not going back until Ben returns safe and sound," Elena shook her head but Elle wouldn't even let her consider the option.

"Like I said earlier, the last thing I need is Uma or Shreya getting to you too. Besides, how do you really feel about fighting teenagers?" the question was a real one that needed to be addressed, and by the looks of it Elena wasn't liking it. "And I'm talking about hand to hand combat and sword fighting and I'm pretty sure shoving into the ocean."

"Definitely," went Jay with a wide smirk.

"O-okay, I understand what you mean but I don't feel comfortable letting you come back on your own," Elena sighed.

"Either way I'm doing it because this is what needs to happen. Ben is not going to get hurt and that's it," Elle's finality was one that no one wanted to argue against. It sounded like...an order. And Elle was technically a princess - whether she wanted to remember or not at the moment - so her orders were law. "And I need to go back because of this," she tapped her amulet around her neck. "The amulet has powers and it sort of sprouts these weird creatures from the 'spirit world' that may be able to help. But I have to be outside the Isle for it to work."

Everyone stared at her like she was crazy, except Elena who looked more stunned than ever.

"I think you're not used to the food on the Isle anymore," Carlos gently patted Elle on the shoulder.

"Carlos, stop! I'm not joking, okay?" Elle rested a hand over the red, opal stone of the amulet. "The amulet is how I got to the Isle. The creatures are like some...flying tigers or something, I don't know. They got me through the barrier and disappeared because the amulet runs on magic. I need to talk to them so I need to be off the Isle."

"You're talking to the Jaquins now?" Elena whispered, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Elle remembered that Elena of course know about the odd creatures and realized this was the perfect way to draw Elena out of the Isle. "Yes, they're the ones who helped me. But I don't understand most of what they told me. I need you to come back with me so that we can talk more about it."

"Okay," Mal nodded even though she barely understood what Elle said. "We'll get a head start at Lady Tremaine's then. But be careful."

"We will," Elle promised them then looked to Jay and Carlos. "Ready?"

"Yeah!" the two boys nodded their heads and took a head start.

"Elena, we need to go," Elle then looked at the Queen. "I need your help."

Elena nodded her head despite not agreeing with the end of the plan. She didn't want to stay behind in Auradon but if this was what Elle needed to get Ben out of the grasp of two evil girls then she had no choice.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sooo, it has been way too long I know and for that I'm so sorry. I've gotten a job now and it's a 9 hour shift so I'm basically there all day and tired when I come back. But, I've gotten back into my Descendants groove since I bought the Descendants novels and yes I'm reading them for the next story I'm writing for Elle. Hopefully, updates will be returning quicker now!

 **For the Reviews:**

 **TheGreatGodzilla :** The next story will probably look into how Elle is doing with her new status as well as other events I set up for it. I don't want to reveal too much it ;). I might reconsider CJ's existence for the next story since I never wrote in the story that Harry was an only child, as well as the fact that he Harriet for an older sibling. This is also why I bought the Descendants books to really look into the other world the author created for these characters. I don't think Ben would ever purposely starve the Isle which is what will be discussed in later chapters! And as for Descendants 3? I am SO following everything that goes on!

 **Fading Feathers** : Nope! This is absolutely not dead! :)

 **Navy Apocalypse 321** : I don't follow the world of Sofia so I totally leave that up to your imagination! :). And as for the Jaquins, right now I don't know where I'm going to be setting them in terms of time.


	10. Worlds Apart

"You guys hid it under a tarp?" Even as Elle asked she was not surprised her friends decided to hid their only passage out of the barrier under some plain tarp.

"Well we didn't have flying tigers to get us here," Jay laughed as he pulled the tarp off the limousine. Elle punched him on the arm but it did nothing for her. He just thought it was hilarious that now tigers were in the magic mix.

"They are not tigers, they are incredibly intelligent guiders," snapped Elena in that adult-authoritative tone that put Jay into silence. She then flashed her daughter a soft smile. "And I can't believe you're talking to them now."

"Not the time," Elle quickly said. Stopping to have a mother-daughter wasn't exactly on her list of top 3 things to do right now.

"So, if you say those creatures disappeared as soon as you crossed the barrier…" Carlos started to think more, "...does that mean you dropped…"

"Into the ocean? Yeah," Elle shook her head. "I landed by the Goblins' ports."

Elle ignored the stunned faces of the others and ushered them into the limo. There was a moment where Elena voiced her disapproval of letting a teenager, Jay, drive the limousine. But, since all of them knew Elena didn't necessarily have the best driving skills herself they pretty much outvoted her in the matter.

"Hey, did you guys know that there's been a deduction in _food_ since Ben's coronation?" Elle found herself asking once they were on their way to Auradon.

"Honestly, with the food they have here, they're not missing much," Jay all but nearly dismissed the case.

Elle shot him a brief glare for his insensitivity. "Well the food might be rotten and little but it's the only source of food these people have," Elle leaned back on the seat. "And to already shorten the amount...I can't believe Ben would do that."

"He didn't," Elena said quietly. Perhaps Elle's emotions were getting in the way of her logical mind, because in another moment Elle would _never_ think that Ben would purposely let the Isle starve. "You must understand, Elle, that even though Ben is the King of Auradon...he cannot always make any changes without the council's votes."

"So who let the food amount decrease?" Elle demanded to know. Which one of the prissy Auradon royals was responsible for such an outrageous crime?

Elena didn't seem sure of her answer, but she went ahead and responded anyways. "I'm thinking it was perhaps one of the things that slipped our minds during the trial of Shreya. The council was so worried about the consequences of this trial that, somehow, we dismissed the Isle shipments. That must have caused a backlog."

"And how can Ben fix that, then?"

"He'd have to take a look at the records of shipments and get caught up on them. I'm sure if someone let him know the situation, he would fix it," Elena offered her daughter a genuine smile that time. "We all learned from you that the King has an unlikely attachment to the Isle's safety."

Elle uncomfortably shifted in her seat. Her mother was trying to be nice, and genuinely this time...

~0~

Getting to Auradon was easy in the dark. While Carlos and Jay headed for their dorm, Elle made a turn for her own. Her amulet was glowing already and of course prompted some concerning questions from the boys.

"It's fine, trust me. You go hurry up!" Elle whisper-shouted from the bottom of the staircase. "We don't want to be caught!"

Once the boys headed for their room, Elena grabbed her daughter's hand and rushed them towards Ben's office. She practically pushed Elle into the office and closed the door behind them.

"You're back!" King Gabe had been waiting since they'd left Auradon. He rushed towards them to encase them in big hugs each. "Thank goodness! Are either of your hurt?"

"My bones are," Elle pushed her father's hands off her then stepped back. "Seriously."

"We're fine," Elena said calmly but Gabe saw through her rightaway.

"But what...?"

Elena sighed. "They have the King."

Gabe's eyes widened in alarm. "We have to inform Fairy Godmother!"

"NO!" Elle exclaimed and barred the way towards the door. "You can't tell anyone or they'll hurt Ben! They want Fairy Godmother's wand and we'll give them one, a fake one, and hopefully it'll give us enough time to get Ben out of there before they figure out it was a fake."

Gabe looked between the two women like they were crazy. "Elena, _you_ agreed with this silly plan?"

Elena had no choice but nod. "The Isle has no magic, Gabe. The options are very limited here."

"You're mad, the two of you!"

"Might be true, but I still have to try something to get Ben back," Elle sighed. "And if we alert Fairy Godmother then they will hurt Ben without a second doubt. As much as we all hate to admit it, the Isle is _my_ territory and I will do what I need to, to get Ben back but in _my_ way!"

There was an awkward, tensed air left between her and her parents. Elle levelled her father's stare with the same determination he owned, and the same authority her mother carried.

"You're right," Elena was the one to break the silence. Gabe shot his wife a sharp look while their daughter seemed to soften with Elena's alignment. "Elle, you know the Isle and its people and how things work. I also know that you care for King Ben and you would never let anything happen to him."

Elle's eyes glossed over with tears but she would not let them fall. Nope. "I wouldn't," she agreed. "The Isle is no joke. When someone makes a threat - like Uma and Shreya did - we have to work with it. There's a code, um…" she swallowed hard, "...it's, well, it's a code that Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay and I have always lived by since I can remember. It's that we take care of our own. And even though Ben's not from the Isle, he's part of our group now and we take care of each other."

"Alright…" Gabe sighed, knowing he was outnumbered. He cautiously reached for Elle's hand, something that startled the girl as that had never happened before, "...what do you need from us?"

"Well, first, I wanted to know if there's a way I can use this thing on the Isle?" Elle pointed to her necklace. "Can the Jaquins help me in some way?"

"I'm afraid not," Elle was sorry to say. "The Jaquins are pure magic and..."

"...the Isle's barrier prevents it," Elle inwardly sighed. "Dammit."

"We're sorry, princesa," Luna's voice startled Elle. When the girl looked again, she saw all three of her Jaquins in the room smiling sadly at her.

"They're here..." Elle said slowly with widened eyes.

"Who are?" asked Gabe.

But Elena knew that face all too well. It was the same face she made in the beginning when she first discovered the Jaquins' existence. "The Jaquins are."

"Show yourselves," Elle softly commanded, knowing that they would if she asked them to.

In one blink, Elena and Gabe saw the three Jaquins in the office.

"Your majesties," Migs bowed his head, prompting Luna and Skylar to do the same.

Elena smiled so widely it scared Elle for a second. She had never seen Elena do that since she'd moved in. "Skylar! Migs! Luna! It's been such a long time!" Elena went to hug each Jaquin individually.

"We missed you too, Elena," Skylar smiled as well.

"Since when do you see the Jaquins, Elle?" Gabe raised an eyebrow at his daughter, though he seemed more amused than surprised now.

"They scared the crap out of me right before I left Auradon," Elle crossed her arms.

"We're really sorry, Elle, but we cannot help you on the Isle," Migs reiterated.

Elle sighed. They looked genuinely sorry about it, and for that she couldn't be upset with them. "Don't worry," she offered them all a smile. "I'll take Shreya down no matter what."

"But are we just supposed to let you go back to the Isle on your own again?" Gabe asked.

"I have to. They'll hurt Ben if I bring any adult into this."

"You go," Elena said, raising her index finger to indicate there was a 'but' coming in, "But we are giving you one night to end this. If you are not back by tomorrow afternoon, then we'll tell Fairy Godmother everything."

"That sounds painfully fair," Elle had to admit. "I'll be back then."

Elena surprised Elle with a tight hug. "Please be careful. I've seen the Isle now and...I can't believe you had to live there for such a long time."

Elle didn't know what exactly she felt with her mother's hug, but she had to admit to herself it was on the good side. She could only dream of Shuriki giving her hugs on the Isle. "I'll be fine," she mumbled and drew a step back. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

~ 0 ~

"Let me see that!" Elle took the printed version of Fairy Godmother's wand from Carlos.

The two and Jay were heading back to the limousine to return to the Isle.

"God, Carlos, you should really think about going to that tech school Isela is at," Elle said after examining the identical wand in her hands.

Carlos scoffed at the idea. He had only barely gotten used to Auradon Prep and that already had been a good challenge. He would rather stay there than transfer to an Avalorian school.

Suddenly, Lonnie jumped in front of them, stopping the three in their tracks. "I'm coming with you guys."

"What?" went the three, dumbfounded.

"I'm ready," Lonnie motioned to the handful of swords in her arms. "And cool new hair, by the way," she nodded at Elle. "I like it."

"We don't need swords at the...Waffle Hut…" Jay weakly finished.

Elle rolled her eyes and continued for the limousine. "Whatever. We could use all the numbers against Uma and Shreya we can get. The best part is you're not an adult so come on over!"

"Shreya is involved in this?" Lonnie went directly after Elle, eyes widened. "And who's Uma!?"

"We got a lot of explaining to do before you can fight," Elle slung an arm around Lonnie's shoulders.

~0~

While Carlos and Jay once more hid the limousine well enough, Elle headed for Lady Tremaine's to see how the smoke bombs were doing. She took Lonnie with her and of course the girl was astonished by what she saw of the Isle. It was only politeness that kept her from voicing her disgust of the conditions of the place.

"Hey Princess!" Freddie Facilier literally jumped in front of the two girls. Lonnie was quick to take a defensive position against her.

"Freddie! Don't do that!" Elle exclaimed with a hand on her heart but Freddie just laughed.

"Did Auradon make you _that_ soft?" Freddie placed a hand on her hips. Her dark eyes flickered to Lonnie who had yet to give up her fighting stance. "Let me guess, you're from Boredon?"

Lonnie's eyes narrowed on the girl. "It's _Auradon_."

"It's really not."

"Drop it, Freddie," Elle warned then lowered Lonnie's hands. "It's okay, Lon. Freddie's okay."

"Word on the Island is that the King is here," Freddie's eyes glazed with fiery interest. "And Uma and Shreya have him. What do they want in return?"

"The wand, what else?" Elle snapped, assuming Freddie was about to add onto that ultimatum. "Stay out of our way," she snapped and pulled Lonnie with her to get into Lady Tremaine's.

"I'll help," Freddie called after them, forcing Elle to stop. The girl turned sideways, shooting Freddie a suspicious stare. "Look, Uma and Shreya have been robbing me more than usual ever since I said that it was cool how you used that amulet on Shuriki."

Elle's face contorted to pure confusion. "You...defended me?"

"I didn't defend you," Freddie said quickly. "I just stated a fact. What you did was cool and something no one has seen before. They didn't like it so now my shop is vandalized more than it should be. I want to help get back at them."

"You said you could use the numbers…" Lonnie quietly reminded Elle.

Elle knew that but she was just having trouble believing Freddie wanted to help out of her own good heart. "Freddie...they have Ben - the _King_ ," she quickly corrected herself. Emotions were still frowned upon on the Isle. "We can't let anything happen to him."

Freddie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know, cos you like him."

"No! Not-"

"I think she loves him," Lonnie inputted with a hand beside her mouth to 'cover' herself from Elle.

"What - _Lonnie_!?"

Freddie laughed so easily. "Auradon strikes again."

"Shut up!" Elle snapped with a pointed finger at Freddie. "You can help but shut up!"

Freddie continued to laugh as Elle took lead. Freddie caught up with Lonnie and, unable to help herself, Freddie went, "I think she does though…"

"SHUT UP!"

~0~

By the time the three girls got to Lady Tremaine's, Evie was almost finished creating the smoke bombs for their plan. Lonnie was taken aback by the brightly colorful salon.

"Woah…" her eyes ransacked the entire place in one minute.

"Lonnie!?" both Mal and Evie nearly dropped the smoke bomb they were currently working on.

"Hi guys!" Lonnie cheerfully waved a hand.

Mal and Evie switched gazed to Elle who merely shrugged. Then, they saw Freddie and nearly lost it again.

"Freddie!?"

"Hey," Freddie gave a casual wave of her hand.

"Mal, you changed your hair again!" Lonnie noticed fairly fast that Mal had returned to her usual purple haired self again only this time the color was lighter, straighter and with bangs.

"Definitely much better," Elle gave a small clap of her hands. Mal laughed and just continued to help Evie fill in the last smoke bomb of theirs.

"Oh, Freddie, we got some of that highlight dye you've been waiting for," Dizzy announced and hurried to a shelf filled with grimy dyes. "And it was barely used too! I still can't believe it!"

"Barely used?" repeated Lonnie. "You mean you use dyes already opened?"

"Lonnie, it's the Isle," Elle said, knowing that of course Lonnie wouldn't understand anything of the Isle. "Everything here is either half used or broken."

"Island of the Leftovers," Freddie shrugged.

Lonnie's eyes were wide with alarm. "Everything?" she still couldn't believe it.

"Everything," answered all of the other girls.

"I had...no idea...I...I'm sorry," Lonnie said to Dizzy and Freddie, suddenly abashed. Dizzy gave the girl a soft smile but Freddie merely shrugged at the matter and started looking through the dyes Dizzy had pulled out for them.

"Perfect," Evie clapped her hands after Mal had tied the last of the smoke bombs. "That makes five smoke bombs. That should be enough, right?"

"Against Uma and her crew?" Freddie looked up from the dyes. "And Shreya? Seriously?"

"Okay, new rule-" Elle raised a finger, "if you're going to be helping us you have to believe we're going to win."

"Aw, is that some new line you learned in Auradon?" Freddie smacked her lips together to make an irritating noise with them. "How adorable."

Elle put her hands together and in front of her mouth. "Now I remember why you and I couldn't work together for more than twenty minutes in school."

"I want to help too," Dizzy spoke up but immediately had all the girls there shaking their heads with disagreements.

"Too short," Freddie flatly pointed out. "And you've got no skills."

"That's not what she meant," Lonnie quickly said but Freddie cut in.

"Uh, that's exactly what I meant!"

"Dizzy, it's too dangerous," Evie came over to the younger girl. "You already helped us enough with the smoke bombs. Just stay here and possibly close the shop for tonight."

"Alright," Dizzy gave up with a sigh.

Evie smiled and glanced at the table full of different blips of jewelry. "Oh wow!" she smiled and picked up a golden hair clip resembling a small crown. "How amazing would this look with my shredded tee and my heart purse?" she moved it over her head.

"Very," went the rest of the girls except for Freddie.

"Take it!" Dizzy suddenly said and went for the table. "Take a bunch!" she grabbed a whole stock of jewelry pieces and dumped it into Evie's heart purse.

"Oh, Dizzy! Oh, my gosh! Thank you!" Evie couldn't stop gaping.

"It would make me so happy to know that you were wearing something of mine in Auradon," Dizzy was smiling impossibly wide. "Almost like me being there myself."

Evie took the girl into a tight hug. "I really wish I could take you with me."

Dizzy didn't seem bothered by it. She was just happy. "At least one of us had her dream come true, right?"

"Right…" Evie said sadly.

"We should go grab the swords from the limousine," Lonnie said to Elle.

"Did I hear swords?" Freddie cut in-between the two. "You know, I'm a fantastic swordship girl."

"We can get the swords in the meantime," Lonnie spoke up again, still on business matters.

"Yeah, alright," Freddie shrugged and followed Lonnie out.

"Are you sure letting Freddie help is a good idea?" Dizzy asked when they were left alone.

"Trust me, the only person who hates Uma, Shreya, Harry and the rest of the pirates more than we do is Freddie," Elle said, pretty assured of herself.

"Elle, we got to go," Mal nodded her head to the doors. Elle thanked Dizzy for everything and went after Mal. Evie was the one to lag a little but she eventually followed.

"She's going to be okay, Eve," Elle promised her, but Evie sighed.

"Yeah. But she could be so much _more_ ," Evie spared Dizzy once last glance, the girl innocently creating another jewelry piece at her table with her muffs on.

The three girls headed down the lonely streets of the Isle. The sun was beginning to rise from the dawn so people were still yet to come out from their thefts sessions. Even though their walk was a short one, the girls easily fell back into their daily conversations like nothing bad was happening around them.

"That one was epic," Mal commented, almost chuckling as they remembered one of the actually good stories they heard in their Magical History class.

"That went on for actual days, right?" even Elle was sucked into it.

"Like it mattered, right? They were both undone by True Love's Kiss," Mal shrugged.

"Works every time," Evie reminded but then added in a dejected tone, "I really thought that's what you and Ben had, Elle."

Elle's feet stopped without her consent. Her entire demeanor changed into a stone, cold one.

"Elle, I know we haven't really discuss what happened but do you want to talk about it?" Mal cautiously asked.

Elle tried her best not to snap at either of them because really, she wasn't mad at _them_ , she was frustrated in general. Every time she remembered what she left in Auradon it got to her. "No," she continued moving forwards. "Because there's nothing left to say."

"Are you sure about that?" Evie's question made her stop again.

Elle hugged herself and kept her back to her friends. Tears were filling her eyes the more she felt. "I'm sorry," she cracked. "I tried to tell you both, but…" she slowly turned around, "...I couldn't. You were both so happy. I mean, Evie, I saw the way your face lit up when we walked through those dorm rooms for the first time. You found your place so quickly, Evie. Now you're in the council and you're a designer. And you, Mal, you found your place in the art and the council too. I...I couldn't tear that away because I couldn't fit in. And it's not like I kept everything bottled up." She sniffled and allowed only a small, laugh to escape her lips. "Ben was there for me. He let me say everything I wanted and he didn't judge me. He was perfect…" she sighed a shaky sigh, "...and look where that got me?"

"Elle…" Mal stepped forwards but Elle would retract the same step backwards. Neither Mal nor Evie had never seen Elle so distraught and...confused.

"I talked and talked and it _still_ didn't make me feel better in the end," Elle finally admitted to herself out loud. Because despite all the conversations she had with Ben, later on, when it was just her again, his kind and comforting words lost their meaning. It made her feel awful, like there was something wrong with her. She didn't understand why. And it frustrated her. It _angered_ her. "I don't know what's wrong with me…" Elle's voice broke, but it was almost like _she_ had finally broken.

Mal and Evie rushed to give their best friend a hug between them both. Elle's shoulders shook as she sniffled, the wave of emotions finally crashing down.

 **Evie** :

 _I didn't know what you,_  
 _Were going through,_  
 _I thought that you were fine,_  
 _Why did you have to hide?_

Elle stepped back, a teary face looking between her friends with utter guilt. " _I didn't want to let you down. But the truth is out. It's tearing me apart, not listening to my heart. I really had to go…_ "

 **Mal:** " _And I would never stop you…_ "

 **Evie** : _"Even though we've changed-"_

 **Mal** : " _Nothing has to change,"_

 **Elle, Mal and Evie:**

 _"And you can find me in the space between, Where two worlds come to meet,_  
 _I'll never be out of reach_  
 _'Cause you're a part of me_  
 _So you can find me in the space between,_  
 _You'll never be alone_  
 _No matter where you go_  
 _We can meet in the space between,"_

 **Elle** : " _There are no words left to say_ ,"

 **Evie** : " _I know you got to find your place."_

 **Elle** :

 _But this is not the end_  
 _No, you're part of who I am,_

 **All** :

 _Even if we're worlds apart_  
 _You're still in my heart_  
 _It will always be_  
 _You and me_

 **Elle** :

 _You can find me in the space between,_  
 _Where two worlds come to meet,_

 **Mal & Evie:**

 _We'll never be out of reach,_  
 _Never be out of reach,_  
 _Noooo,_

 **All** :

 _'Cause You're a part of me_  
 _So you can find me in the space between_

 **Evie & Mal: **

_You'll never be alone_  
 _No matter where you go_

 **All** :

 _We can meet..._  
 _In the space between_

 **Mal & Evie:** _No matter where you go_

 **Elle** : _No matter where you go_

 **Elle, Mal Evie:** _We can meet in the space between_

And perhaps Elle didn't exactly know where her place was, but at least she knew that where ever she went, she would always have friends to look back at.

~0~

As Lonnie pulled the swords she'd brought along from the limousine's trunk, she consistently voiced her concerns with the plans. "How do we know Shreya and this Uma girl haven't got the rest of the villains here in on this plan?"

"Easy, too much liability," Freddie replied. She passed her fingers along her sword to test the sharpness. Lonnie spared the girl a mildly concerned, fearful glance. Freddie noticed but didn't care. "When you want something as powerful as Fairy Godmother's wand, you can't have too many people in on it. Uma's crew is about it."

"Is that what you would do in her place?"

Freddie lowered her sword and relished in the scared faces of Carlos and Jay. Lonnie took a precautionary step back just in case Freddie attacked. "Well, my plan would have involved a little less swords-" she waved her sword beside her, "-and a little more potions." She snapped her fingers and Lonnie quickly looked everywhere for anything that would come snapping at her. Freddie laughed with mirth. "No magic, remember? Besides, my Dad's stingy with his books. I've only stolen two from him."

Lonnie's eyes appeared like they would pop out of her eyes right there and then. "You stole from your own parents?"

Freddie put a hand on her hip and leaned to the side. "Didn't your Mom steal from your grandfather at one point?"

Lonnie straightened up, mouth open to defend her mother, Mulan. "She did that to protect her father!"

"Well, I did it to _learn_ the spells that I have a right to."

"But...but you...but that's…" Lonnie was left stuttering while Freddie moved a bit to the side to test out her sword.

"Face it, Lon," Jay came around with Carlos, one arm resting over Lonnie's shoulder, "Auradon has a few double standards."

Lonnie's mouth closed when she realized they were right. There were some people in Auradon had technically done bad things and was forgiven for them. Her mother had stolen from her grandfather, even Ben's father had imprisoned his grandfather and then later his mother for a while, and should Lonnie even start to think about what Merida did to her mother? She knew of so many - or rather had learned in class with the rest of the Auradon students - of the villains who had done bad things. The difference was that the villains were...well, demonized for it while Auradons were graciously forgiven for it.

~0~

Auradon looked strangely unappealing through the fog of the Isle. From his spot, Ben could see why the Islanders despised Auradon as much as they did. His home looked as beautiful as ever with a bright sky over it and its historical, graceful towering buildings. While Ben hadn't had the time to explore the Isle, he knew there was nothing like that here. It really was an island of scraps and leftovers. He couldn't blame people for being mad about it.

Those were his thoughts after he had been tied to a ship's wooden pillar by Uma's pirate crew. He was surrounded by dozens of them so there was no chance of escaping. Though honestly, he would probably never even get the ropes undone anyways. He'd never been good at camping after all.

"Coochy, coochy, coo. How's it feel to be the King now, eh?" Harry Hook deliberately poked Ben in the face with his hook (where his hand ought to be). Ben had found, that despite his Kingly responsibilities, he didn't quite care for Harry. "Man, I can't wait for Elle's face when she sees how pathetic you are. Maybe then she'll realize I was the better boyfriend."

"You care for Elle now?" Ben almost scoffed in Harry's face. "I've heard many stories about how you abandoned her whenever you were stealing. How dare you call yourself her boyfriend when you never showed an ounce of care for her."

Harry rolled his eyes and stepped back for a second. "She needed to learn the ways of the Isle, and how could she do that if I was soft on her? She needed to toughen up, become more cold and calculating. I could've taught her that and maybe saved her from all this," he made a gesture to their current situation. "Maybe then she would be on our side and win."

"Well I'm glad she's not on your side, and much less with the likes of you. Elle learned to be herself, and most importantly that she shouldn't fear feelings."

Harry laughed before getting in Ben's face. "But tell me something, your majesty, did Elle ever tell you those silly 'I love you' words?" He let Ben's silence go on for as much as he could before victoriously smirking. "No, right? Because she's incapable of that. Because she's from the Isle. And who knows, maybe once this is all over I might get her back."

Without thinking, Ben made a move to get Harry but the ropes around pulled him back. Harry's laughter echoed around the ship, attracting some eyes from the rest of the crew.

"Thought that might get a reaction from you," Harry wiped a fake tear from his eye. "It's just too sad that while you're here, all jealous, Elle could care less about you. Sad but true."

Ben wanted to argue the hell out of that, but there was a crippling doubt creeping over him. Elle had made herself clear she was not interested in getting back together. The fact he'd come all the way to the Isle didn't make a difference. And that _hurt_. He wanted Elle back, and he wanted to make her happy...but she didn't want to give him the chance anymore.

Shreya clanky heels made noise as she climbed onto the main deck. Soon as she saw Harry in Ben's face, she knew he had to be taunting Ben over the situation or at the very least about Elle. "Give it a rest, Harry. I don't want a damage good ruining my plans."

There was one thing Ben had noticed of Harry: he didn't care for Shreya at all.

Harry pulled his hook away from Ben and turned it at Shreya. "I don't take orders from you. Uma said that I could hook him."

"I also believe she said at noon."

Harry pulled out his father's old pocket watch which was now dirty and a bit cracked from the time. He swung it in front of Ben's face. "20 more minutes," Harry smirked.

Ben took a look at the watch and merely blinked. "That says 11:30."

"Go see if Uma will finally teach you how tell time," Shreya motioned with her hands for Harry to go.

Harry pretended to bite her in the air before looking to Ben again. "See you at noon."

"Leave us alone, Harry, _now_ ," Shreya ordered with more force.

"19 minutes to go now," Harry laughed in Ben's face and finally walked down the deck to find Uma instead.

Shreya crossed her arms and had herself a little laugh. "Can you believe Elle actually dated that guy? I don't know whether to say she upgraded or downgraded. I mean…" Shreya put a hand on her hip and pretended to think about it. "Yeah, you're King, but Harry's a good looking thief...but then again, he's a _thief_...and you're a _King_ , so…?" she smirked.

"Are you done?" Ben finally snapped.

Shreya laughed and turned away to see Auradon across the lake. "Sounds like the break up is still too raw but really, Ben, did you think that would ever last? I walked in Elle's shoes for sixteen years and even _I_ nearly broke a couple times. You expected too much of her, everyone did. But I suppose I should say 'thanks' because I enjoyed watching her fall."

Ben stared at the girl who used to be his best friend. He still couldn't fathom the idea that Shreya (then Elle) had so much of hatred inside of her. "Why do you hate her so much?" he asked quietly.

Shreya glanced over her shoulder, her face cold of any emotion. "She got to live with my mother for sixteen years." Ben looked down while Shreya went on. "My mother trained her - or at least tried to - into being properly Evil. And me? All I had was her voice. The same voice that told me what to do in order to see her, the same words...it was all I had of her. And then when I finally did everything right...I only got to see her for two minutes before _Elle_ trapped her inside the amulet." Shreya narrowed her eyes at Auradon with pure disgust and hatred dripping from her lips. "Elle got to reunite with her family and I got thrown to the Isle."

"I'm sorry about your mother, Shreya," Ben truly said but Shreya laughed at it.

" _You_ signed the order to send me here!"

"You committed a crime and you had a fair trial," Ben snapped, not about to be guilt-riddened for something she had brought on herself. "You had everything and you were found guilty on substantial evidence. That was your own doing."

"And my mother?" Shreya turned back, her hands behind her back. "Was her punishment right?"

There Ben didn't have the words. Shuriki was an Avalorian and therefore, unfortunately, bound to Avalorian laws and punishments. He only had the power to veto if he had enough people on his side. Unfortunately, Avalor was not the easiest of Kingdoms to deal with. Queen Elena and King Gabe, along with their royal council, had sided together to keep Shuriki inside Elle's amulet.

Shreya bitterly laughed. "I thought so. Auradon is full of double-standard laws. Even the King himself follows them. But when I get back there, things are going to change. First, I'm going to snap Elle in two and take her amulet so that I can release my mother. Then, I'm going to take over Avalor and let my mother rule over Auradon as Queen. Afterwards, I'll make sure you and the rest of your kind get cast off somewhere worse than the Isle."

"Hey!" Uma stepped onboard. She walked with a head held high like she owned the place, because she did. "What are you doing?" Ben noticed the air of suspicion around Uma and wondered how the hell those two ever got together to do plans.

"Relax," Shreya of course noticed the suspicion as well but kept calm. "Just talking about memory lane."

"About prissy Auradon or your prissy self?" Uma crossed her arms.

Shreya turned around to face Uma. Her face wasn't amused but she kept her tongue. They were so close to what they both wanted, she could take Uma's snark for a little more. "Oh, Uma, you don't have to lie to me, not even Ben," Shreya gestured to Ben. "We all know you would have loved to go to Auradon and be one of those 'prissy princesses'," she laughed loudly and walked away, leaving Uma to fume.

"Why do you stand her?" Ben had to ask after Shreya had gone. Shreya seemed less intolerable now that she'd spent time on the Isle.

Uma cast him a look. "Oh please, don't pretend you actually care for me. No one looks out for me here, alright? It's just me."

"And Shreya, now, huh?"

"This is merely a means to an end. Shreya just happens to want similar things as me. There's nothing more."

"And your mother isn't involved in this at all?"

Uma smirked. "Scared? Well, don't be, at least about her. My mom doesn't care about me, either. Well, not unless she needs someone for the night shift."

"Ouch…"

Uma scoffed. "I don't need your pity, you know."

"No, you certainly don't," Ben agreed and gave the large ship another look. "You're very resourceful. I don't see you tied up."

"Alright," Uma walked forwards. "So let's trash talk Mal - well, I can be open to other suggestions. I hear you and Elle were pretty cozy after Mal spelled you."

"Mm, I'd rather talk about _you_ ," Ben offered, although Uma took it with a double intention.

"Funny and a gentleman," Uma laughed and leaned beside him. "I really hope I don't have to feed you to the fishes."

"Well, you don't. Set me free, and we'll go back together," Ben said with ease.

Uma raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so now I get an invite? Gee, I wonder why. When you brought Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay and Elle to Auradon, that's as mad as I've ever been in my life. And trust me-" she patted Ben's face, "-I've been plenty mad."

"I never thought of it like that before," Ben said quietly, thinking about the grand plan he had (along with Shreya who had been Elle during the time) six months ago. "That I could've hurt the people I didn't pick. My plan was to start with five kids and bring more people over. I guess I was busy being king." Uma crossed her arms, frowning. "That sounds lame. I'm so sorry. You're a leader, Uma. Shreya's not trustworthy…"

Uma laughed and cut him off. "Oh, you think I don't know that? You think I don't know Shreya has other intentions starting with Elle and her lousy amulet? I know what Shreya wants, Ben. I don't know how many times I have to say it. I don't trust her, alright? But right now, she's the closest I've ever been to Auradon."

"But you don't have to do anything this way," Ben tried to reason with her. "Come to Auradon with me and be part of the solution."

"Me?" Uma gestured to herself. "Part of your solution? I don't need you. I'm gonna get there on my own. That, I swear."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I loved writing this chapter so much! Hope you guys liked it too!

 **For the Reviews:**

 **grapejuice101:** Oh c'mon, when I have the chance to put Harry and Ben in the same spot you know they're going to talk about Elle ;)

 **TheGreatGodzilla** : I've put some thought into other places we might see in the next story, but thanks for the offer! And yup, hopefully I can write CJ in somewhere later on!


	11. It's Goin' Down

"It's noon," Jay checked the time inside the limousine. He closed the door of the driver's seat and joined the rest of the teens at the trunk.

"Are we ready?" Elle looked at them all, trying to look as bold as ever. Inside she was trembling with fear.

"Yeah, lets do this," Mal said.

"Carlos," Elle nodded the boy to Dude, who had stowed away in the backseat of the limousine.

"Yeah, I know," Carlos sighed and walked over to the sitting dog. "I told you to stay here, alright?"

"I flunked obedience class," the dog said defensively.

"Talking dogs?" Freddie almost laughed as she looked at the others, but Lonnie looked more horrified than anything.

"Not where I'm from," she said with wide eyes on the talking dog.

"I'll find an antidote soon," Mal grumbled and started for the connecting tube that would lead them to the ports.

~ 0 ~

"Hey guys! They're here!" Gil's voice echoed in the ship. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see the VKs', with Elle and Lonnie, emerging from the tunnel.

Uma laughed as she and Shreya walked down the ship, stopping directly across Elle. Uma was sure this would all end in their favor, and if they were lucky she might even get to throw Mal into the ocean.

"Welcome!" Uma mocked a courteous gesture to her humble home.

"Finally, took you long enough," Shreya took a step closer to Elle. She wasn't at all into the big show Uma wanted to give, but she knew it was the only way to get the numbers she needed against Elle. "I was starting to think you weren't going to show. Poor Ben here was probably thinking he'd be shark lunch by now."

Elle glanced at Ben who was being forced to stand just a couple inches from the end of the ship's plank. He looked...well, scared...and Elle couldn't blame him. Time was, Uma and her crew, as kids, used to trick Elle onto the plank as well. Harry had been in on it at times as well.

"We protect our own," Elle stated easily, eliciting a laughter from Shreya. "You wouldn't know that code considering you've only lived on the Isle for how long again? Six months?" Shreya stopped laughing almost instantly. "And that code is reserved for people who would die for you. You think anyone here would die for you, Shreya?" Elle made a gesture to the rest of the pirates, all of whom would probably swear allegiance only to Uma.

Shreya knew that. Uma knew that. Everyone knew that.

"You know what…" Shreya started for Elle with all intentions of attacking. Behind Elle, the VKs, and Lonnie, pushed forwards to defend her.

Elle, however, readied herself for a good fight. "Game on!"

Uma, however, grasped Shreya by the arm and wagged a finger at her. "You are not ruining this!" And she yanked Shreya backwards to take her place up front. She was not about to let some impulse ruin everything. " _Finally! Let's get this party started. I swear I'm cold hearted. There's no negotiation. I'm not here for debatin'. You need some motivation? Just look at Ben's face, then ask yourself how long you think I'll remain patient. I'll throw him overboard and let him swim with killer sharks. You either hand over the wand, or he'll be ripped apart!_ "

Elle motioned for Uma to take things easy. " _Now let's all just be smart. Although for you, that must be hard. You'll get your wand, no one has to come to any harm. Don't try to intimidate, your bark is much worse than your bite. Who's the baddest of them all? I guess we're finding out tonight!"_

Everyone on both sides chimed in to back their leader. " _Let's go, bring it on! Better give us what we want! It's the wand for the crown! If you don't, it's going down! Let's go, make your move! Peace or war, it's up to you! Give him up and do it now, if you don't, it's going down!_ "

But Uma, Shreya and the pirates started gathering together, as if to push the Auradon-VKs back. " _We want the wand, or else the king is gone! Your time is running out, you should really watch your mouth!_ "

However, Elle took her stance forwards with her group. They put as much effort and warning as the pirates had. This would be an even match. " _Let's go, pound for pound! We're prepared to stand our ground! Put your swords up, put 'em up, it's going down!_ "

 _"Yo-oh, ho-oh, oh-oh! Make the trade! Yo-oh, ho-oh, oh-oh! Or walk the plank! Yo-oh, ho-oh, oh-oh! Make the trade! Yo-oh, ho-oh, oh-oh! Or walk the plank!"_

Elle turned back to her friends, showing plain anger radiating from her face. The more she looked, the more she saw they were outnumbered. What if they lost? What if she lost Ben?

The others didn't need to be mind readers to know what was running through Elle's mind. For that matter, they all gave Elle the same, encouraging nods. This was _far_ from being over. They didn't have the numbers, but the had the skills. And they had something better to fight for than some stupid plastic wand. They were fighting for each other and their friend in need.

Once Elle got that, she whirled around to face Shreya's smug face with newfound fierceness. " _Okay, look, this is not a conversation. It's a do-or-die situation!  
If you don't give me back the King, I'll have no hesitation! I'll serve you right here. And I don't need a reservation That way your whole 'pirate crew' can have a demonstration. Release him now and we can go our separate ways...unless you want to deal with me and the VKs?_"

Shreya cackling filled the air for a moment. "You're not even a VK!"

A smirk easily spread across Elle's face. "Whatever I am...I'm much better than you." Shreya fumed with rage while Elle laughed with the others.

" _So that's your big speech, huh? An empty ultimatum?"_ Shreya continued despite wanting to sword right there and then.

Harry moved forwards, pushing Shreya to the side. " _All it takes is one swing, and I'll humiliate him!"_ He walked all the way up to Elle, so that they could be face to face (a matter that, while in his situation, Ben glared at). _"Matter of fact, make one wrong move and I'll debilitate him! And if he even starts to slip, I'll eliminate him! All it takes is one wrong look and I'll-"_

Uma shook her head, almost looking embarrassed as she stalked over and pulled Harry back. " _Harry, we get it. **Chill**."_

Elle rolled her eyes.

Shreya took command of the pirates in that moment. "Let's _go, bring it on! Better give us what we want! It's the wand for the Crown! If you don't, it's going down!"_

 _"Let's go, make your move! Peace or war, it's up to you! Give him up and do it now! If you don't, it's going down!_

 _"We want the wand, or else the King is gone! Your time is running out! You should really watch your mouth!_

 _"Let's go pound for pound! We're prepared to stand our ground! Put your swords up! Put 'em up, it's going down!"_

Ben just couldn't take such a sight. He called from his spot on the plank and hoped it would be enough to end this before someone really got hurt. " _HEY_!" He did stop both sides for a moment. " _We don't have to choose! We don't have to light the fuse! Elle, whatever you do, it's gonna be a lose-lose. There's got to be a better way. Uma, I promise, I'll give you your chance. You'll have your say-_ "

"What? No chance for me?" Shreya leaned forwards and laughed like it was the most hilarious thing she'd ever heard.

Uma happened to agree with her this time. " _Silly king, you...give **me**? You're gonna give me a chance? Well, not a chaaaaance!_"

Everyone: " _Yo-oh, ho-oh, oh-oh! Make the trade! Yo-oh, ho-oh, oh-oh Or walk the plank! Yo-oh, ho-oh, oh-oh! Make the trade! Yo-oh, ho-oh, oh-oh! Or walk the plank!"_

And so, Elle walked halfway to meet with Shreya.

Just as Elle was about to hand the wand over, Shreya raised her hands and put a finger to her chin. "Hold up. Mm. Too easy. Why don't you give it a test drive? We want to see it work."

Elle raised an eyebrow, of course thrown a bit back by the request but keeping it totally nonchalant on the outside. "Not trusting? Aw, you're on your way to becoming a real villain."

"Easy with the snark, princess. And if you try anything too big I'll make sure Ben is fish bait."

A scowl etched across Elle's face at the threat. Her answer came in an automatic blurt that she did not regret. "You do that and I'd snap you and the wand in half."

Behind Elle, her friends were getting nervous. Of course the wand wasn't going to work like the real one and then what were they going to do?

"We're dead," Carlos mumbled.

"Mm," Mal nudged him on the side and nodded to Dude who had, unsurprisingly, disobeyed Carlos and come to the port. "Elle?" she whisper-called.

Elle turned sideways and followed Mal's gaze to Dude. She loved that her best friend was incredibly smart. With a smirk at Elle, she turned to Dude and pointed the wand at him. "Although it seems absurd, turn your bark into a word!" And for show she waved the fake wand as if the spell was being cast. Dude remained silent and Elle hopes to god their bad luck hadn't started and that Dude's spell hadn't worn off because of the barrier. "Talk, dog."

"Does this vest make me look fat?" Dude finally spoke up. Despite it being a ridiculous question, Shreya, Uma and the pirates began to laugh with glee. "Hey, does anyone have some bacon? Cookies?"

"Give me the wand!" Shreya practically shouted at Elle, her dirty fingers wiggling to be handed the stick.

Elle whipped around, her fair flinging with her as she did so. "Give me Ben first!"

Shreya pursed her lips together and looked back at Uma. Uma made a motion to Harry. "Bring him over!"

Harry pulled Ben by the ropes he was bound in and brought him off deck. He pushed Ben to his knees quite aggressively but otherwise Ben seemed just fine. Elle and Ben met gazes for the splittest of seconds before Harry cut in.

"Prisoner on board? Remember that game?" Harry smirked. "Walk the plank? It was fun, wasn't it?"

Elle boiled inside at the harsh memories. " _Fun_? I nearly died on several occasions."

"There was water around-"

"I couldn't swim!" Elle shouted in frustration. "More than half the time Mal had to pull me out!"

"And yet here we are, playing again…"

Elle gritted her teeth together. "The difference being that I'm actually _rescuing_ my prisoner."

"I don't save princesses, sweetheart," Harry said with a devil smile.

"Yeah, you only save your own skin. Cut him loose _now_!"

Harry passed his hook between Ben's wrists to free him but still grabbed on until the wand was handed over. Shreya inched closer, hand held out, while Elle slowly moved the wand ahead. Finally, they exchanged.

Without thinking, Elle hugged Ben, relieved to have him back safely. Ben would take it no matter the circumstances.

"Elle! C'mon!" Mal called to them and pointed to Shreya and Uma who were greedily trying to test the wand.

"Let's go!" Elle pulled Ben into a run.

In the end, it was Uma who had taken the wand and was pointing at it to the skies. "Okay, okay. By the power of the sea, tear it down and set us free!" Everyone crowded around her, waiting for the big bang that would take down the barrier. But, of course, that never came. Uma lowered the wand and grazed her fingers over it, feeling no power emitting from it at all. "NO!"

Shreya growled and snatched a sword from a nearby pirate, pointing it directly at Elle. "You will not win _again_!"

"Get 'em!" ordered Uma her pirate crew, otherwise Shreya would have gone in alone.

Elle pushed Ben towards the rails, hoping he would at least make it to the tunnels.

"Elle!" Freddie called from the higher floor. She lowered down a sword to take because Shreya was now charging towards her.

"This has been coming!" Elle gripped the sword and strode forwards. Their swords clanged as they met in the air and continued to swish back and forth as both girls pushed and pulled against each other.

In another part of the port, Mal had engaged Uma in a long-coming sword battle. Mal cackled every time Uma swung her sword and missed. "Oh! You've been dreaming about this for how long and you're still failing?" Mal jumped high in the air when Uma lashed her sword at Mal's ankles. "That's sad!"

"You're going to be sorry!" Uma promised but Mal didn't take her serious one bit.

"You're a traitor, yah know?" Harry spat at Freddie as they circled each other on the bridge.

Freddie held her sword closely. Her smile was nothing but smug. "No, I call it just desserts. I've been waiting for someone to put you and the rest of the grimy pirates in your places!" Harry swung his sword at her but Freddie jumped back and even swiveled her feet side to side. "Let's dance, pirate boy!"

Freddie's laughter echoed all the way to where Lonnie was fighting. The pirate in front of Lonnie was momentarily distracted by Freddie's laugh that Lonnie was able to push his sword over the rail into the ocean. The pirate gasped at his empty hands but Lonnie held her sword out.

"Here, take mine," she said so cheerily.

The pirate took it without a second thought and brandished it at her. Lonnie gripped the rails on either side and used them to pull herself up and swing her feet at the pirate. As the pirate fell back, Lonnie retrieved her sword and pointed it at the pirate's chest, smirking cleanly.

Evie jumped on a nearby bridge and kicked one pirate from behind then turned to the more incessant one in front of her. She stuck her sword at the pirate's sleeve and pinned her against a wooden pillar. "Nice scarf," Evie yanked the indeed pretty red scarf off the pirate and whipped her hair in the pirate's face. "It's mine now!"

Back on the main bridge, Freddie was proving to be rather skilled when she swiped her sword along Harry's arm and further ripped his leather, red coat. Freddie laughed at Harry's panicked form and figured she might as well go big or go home. With a flick of her sword she had pulled Harry's hook and laughed as Harry processed that his hook was gone.

He pursed his lips together and dropped his sword just like that. Freddie laughed here and there as she stepped backwards, taunting Harry with her sword where the hook dangled. "Ooooo…"

"Give it back," Harry lurched forwards but Freddie dodged and swung her sword towards the ocean, letting the hook fling into the water.

"Ha, ha!" Freddie jeered and pushed herself against the rails as Harry literally dove head first into the ocean. Freddie pulled herself to the rails to sit and swung her legs back and forth happily.

"Jay, go start the car!" Carlos called after throwing off a pirate of his own. Jay easily won his battle and started for the tunnel to get to the car. Along the way he took Lonnie too.

Carlos swooped under a wooden rail to help Ben who had been forced on the ground by Gil. "Hey, Gil!" Carlos called and of course the blonde, ditzy pirate turned around. "Get out of here, Ben!"

Ben jumped back on his feet but he wasn't going to abandon his friends so instead he went to help fight in another part. He could see Elle going at it against Shreya, both girls just inches from a real injury on several occasions. His heart hammered wildly in his chest because as far as he knew, Shreya had all intentions of hurting Elle. But would Elle have the same intentions?

"Hiya!" Harry Hook, drenched from head to toe in water, but with his hook back on his left hand, poked Ben on the back with his new sword.

Ben severely rolled his eyes. He was just _done_. And it didn't help when he remembered Harry's words about Elle. Taking a leaf out of Evie's book, Ben whirled around and forced Harry against a pole by pushing his sword into the ripped piece of Harry's coat. "And just a note," Ben leaned forwards, a finger jabbing at Harry's chest with each word he spoke afterwards, "You _always_ rescue your girl. On the few occasions that she needs it, anyways." He looked over his shoulders to see Elle fighting.

Elle jumped backwards when Shreya tried reaching for her amulet. Her eyebrows raised with surprise but it didn't last much because Shreya was quick to sword again. "You want my amulet just like that? Ha! Keep dreaming, Shreya!"

"I'm getting my mother out one way or another!" Shreya growled and pushed her sword forwards. Elle swung her figure to the side and watched as the sword barely missed her. "Even if I have to rip it off with your neck!"

"Good luck with that!" Elle clashed her sword with Shreya's.

"Elle, let's go!" Mal called from the other side. She was running towards the tunnel, passing and grabbing Ben along the way.

Shreya mirthlessly laughed and wagged her finger at Elle. "Oh you are not going anywhere." She spread her feet so that she was blocking the way out of the bridge and brandished her sword forwards.

Elle swallowed hard but never showed signs of fear. "Bring it," she motioned with a free hand.

Shreya ran towards Elle and engaged in a close sword-to-sword fight. Elle was backtracked a good distance and, hearing her friends' calls, made it a little difficult to focus completely on winning. Shreya backed her up against the end of the bridge.

"Nowhere to run," Shreya evily grinned and pushed the tip of her sword to Elle's neck. "You think I'm scared to actually do it?" Elle made an uncomfortable noise when the sword started actually hurting her. "On the Isle, Evie's little curse doesn't affect me. So here...I can actually kill you."

"Not today," Elle swung herself forwards and kicked Shreya back with her feet. She fought again with her sword but this time she planned on drawing from...well…

"You're not leaving!" Shreya made her promise. She jabbed her sword forwards but Elle dropped herself flat on her stomach. "Huh?" Shreya looked down in confusion.

Elle smirked and knocked Shreya down by swinging an arm violently across her legs. "That's from my Dad!" Elle pushed herself up and jumped over Shreya.

"NO!" Shreya turned herself over and saw Elle getting away.

"Carlos! Smoke bomb!" Evie ordered. Carlos used a slingshot to throw a bright blue smoke bomb to the stop the pirates for the moment. Evie stopped just at the tunnels and waited for everyone to cross before she threw an orange smoke bomb. Afterwards, Evie pushed her foot down on the connecting bridge between the tunnel and the port and ran.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Mal hurriedly ushered everyone into the limousine.

"Wait! Wait!" Elle skidded to a stop halfway towards the limousine. Her hair whipped in all directions as she switched gazes. "Where's Freddie!?"

Freddie Facilier had not come with them.

"It's too late now! C'mon!" Mal practically commanded.

Evie came bustling behind and pulled Elle with her into the limousine. The moment they were inside, Jay took off.

"I can't believe we left Freddie after she helped us," Elle leaned back against the seat with a heavy sigh. "She helped because she wanted to and we just...abandoned her. What happened to our code?"

Everyone exchanged guilty looks.

"Well...just because we had to go doesn't mean she can't come," Ben spoke up, rather cautious as he wasn't sure where they stood at the moment.

Elle's eyebrows raised together. "You would...bring her to Auradon?"

"It's like you said, she helped without double intentions. Plus, the people of the Isle...they're my people too," Ben said, honestly meaning it. It made him feel guilty that he never actually had that perspective of the Isle. Growing up, all he had learned was that Auradon was the land of his people and that the Isle was merely a prison for the villains. It was as Uma had said: a prison built by his father. No one ever looked back at it with anything but disdain. "Ironically, it was Uma who helped me see that."

"Are you kidding?" Elle frowned. "She captured you! _Kidnapped_ you! Tied you up like fish bait!"

"I think we both know the real orchestrator was Shreya," Ben countered. "As far as we know, Uma's an angry girl with a bad plan. That's not so different from you when you came to Auradon, Elle."

"Excuse me?" Elle laughed sarcastically and looked away.

"Awkward…" Dude filled the tense atmosphere left by the two.

"Dude," Carlos hissed at the dog in his lap, "I know you can talk but it doesn't always mean you _should_."

Dude was the last one to speak for the remainder of the car trip. No one dared to follow his lead. By the time they returned to Auradon, the students were already in their regular school session, none the wiser of what had occurred the previous night. Lonnie went to return the swords she'd taken from the gym, minus the one Freddie had kept on the Isle.

"Um, Elle, your parents are here…" Jane innocently came by, eyeing the familiar, yet out of place, clothing they were all wearing. "I, um...I think they want to take you back to Avalor."

"Coronation's tomorrow morning," Elle remembered with dread. Plus, they were still on the time limit. She had to go explain that everything turned...okay? She wsan't even sure if that the was the right way to look at things.

Jane smiled as she usually did and went on her way after telling her that her parents were waiting in Ben's office.

"Princess!" Skylar's big face popped in front of Elle, making the girl shout and jump back into Jay and Mal.

"You're back!" Luna appeared with Miggs.

"And you're safe!"

Everyone else gave her crazy looks, not understanding that Elle could see three flying tiger-like creatures in front of them.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Elle rubbed her temples and started walking the other way. "I can't do this again! Not right now!"

"Elle?" Ben wanted to go after her but Mal blocked his way.

"Let us first. She needs to cool down, remember? She's not going to the Isle anymore, I promise."

Ben looked over Mal's petite figure to see Elle mumbling to herself while she paced. "Fine," he gave in.

Mal clapped him on the arm. "It's going to be fine now. Just come tonight to the coronation like you promised. We've still got the gift," she reminded and that somewhat raised Ben's spirits.

"Elle, what are you doing?" Jay stared at the girl with mild amusement.

"We need to talk," Evie stepped forwards, intending on taking Elle away when Carlos cut her off.

"No. You guys are always going off in a huddle, whispering your girl talk stuff or whatever, and Jay and I are tired of it."

"I'm not," Jay shrugged.

"We're your family, too, Elle," Carlos reminded. Elle stopped pacing and turned to her friends with a softening expression. "We've been through a lot together. We're not stopping that now, okay?"

"Carlos, it's...it's _freaky_ , okay?" Elle's eyes drifted to the side where the three Jacquins still stood. "I see freaky, talking animals," she whispered.

"Hey, I'm right here," Dude said, obviously taking offence since he thought it was directed for him.

"Not you," Elle gestured to the spot where the Jaquins were. "I see _them_!"

"Don't even try to explain, princessa," Migs said calmly. "They won't be able to see us unless you want them to. Do you want them to?"

Elle let out a small noise that bordered between a sob and a crazy laugh. "I can't…"

"Okay, okay," Mal walked up to her and slowly helped her sit down on the ground. Everyone followed in suit. "So...you can see...animals that we can't…"

"It's not just that," Elle shook her head. Her eyes were glossing with looming tears. "I'm a mess in every aspect of my life because everything's changed! Six months ago I was helping you steal candy from babies and now I'm going to be crowned princess of a kingdom that hates me. I've been flung into a world that isn't mine and the world that I thought was mine was just an illusion. Now here, everyone expects me to be the princess Elle they already knew. Elena and Gabe expect to be my parents, expect me to follow every rule, memorize all the history of a land that I don't know!" Elle sniffled the more she thought about it. "I mean...nobody _asked_ me how it felt learning that my parents were here in Auradon and that my mother wasn't Shuriki. Nobody asked me what it felt like when my world was literally turned upside down. Nobody…" she passed her hands through her hair and took in a shaky breath.

"We're sorry, Elle," Evie said, reaching for her friend's hand. "We didn't...I didn't...even consider how you might have felt. I just tried pushing all of that behind us, like...almost like forgetting that were from the Isle."

"But I'm not from the Isle," Elle said in frustration. "The Isle - it's _your_ roots," she looked at the trio. "I was never from the Isle and no matter how much I try I can't be from Auradon either. I feel so out of place! I don't _have_ a place because some woman decided to switch her daughter with me for an evil plan."

"Hey, you might not necessarily be from the Isle but that was your home and it's made you who you are today," Jay said. "And I bet, that over time, Auradon is going to just add onto your personality, like it's done with the rest of us."

"I don't know…" Elle wiped her face of tears.

"It will," this time it was Luna the Jaquin who spoke up. "Avalor is a kingdom of many people and they will grow to love you when they get to know you."

"You don't even know me," Elle said without thinking and to the others it sounded like she was talking to air.

"Freaky animals?" Carlos remembered.

"Mhm," Elle sniffed. "They're from my amulet and apparently they're here to guide and protect me. I'll let you meet them when they won't scare half the people at school."

"See? You have a lot more love from here than you think," Jay shrugged. "You just haven't been paying attention to the right things."

"I guess..."

"Okay, here's what we're going to do," Evie clapped her hands together. "I'm gonna make some changes to your dress when we get to Avalor. And if you're up for it - _only_ if you're up for it - it will be waiting for you, okay?"

Elle nodded her head. "Sounds fair," she pushed herself up. "Thank you guys. After everything, I really do love you guys."

"And we love you," Mal said, giving her a hug. "And you know what? I think that despite everything you think about yourself, Ben is able to see _you_. He doesn't see the princess about to be crowned, or the Isle girl. He sees _Elle_."

"You really think so?" Elle asked with decent doubt behind her tone.

Mal smiled a knowing smile. "Mm, I think so. You'll see tonight at your coronation. I swear."

"I trust you," Elle said then looked at the rest of her friends. "I trust you all."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So close to the ending of this story! Can't wait for yall to see the next one soon!

 **For the reviews:**

 **Domitia Ivory** : Yup, that bit between Harry & Ben was really fun to write! And of course Shreya knows the pressure that would crack Elle because she had to go through it too!

 **grapejuice101** : I'm a little late in updates but I'm here! Hope the new chapter was good!

 **Guest** : Freddie Facilier needed to be written in. She's awesome!


	12. Return to Avalor

It felt strange returning to Avalor after everything that happened on the Isle. Elle walked into the palace and was subjected to dozens of hugs from her 'family'. It was overwhelming and plain strange. Two days ago they barely acknowledged her and now they apparently missed her and had been worried over her?

"I'm going to go work on the dress," Evie, who had come along for the last touches of Elle's gown, excused herself and was led away by the guards for her room.

"Elle, why'd you go?" Isela was the first to ask after being left just between family. "We were so worried something might have happened to you."

Elle seemed guilty just by looking at Isela's face. If there was someone she could fully believe, it had to be Isela. From the day 1, even when Elle was still known as a villain, Isela had taken a liking to her. And now here she was, with red puffy eyes that had been crying over Elle. Elle felt _so_ bad right now. "I'm...I'm sorry, but…I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't - I couldn't be a princess. I failed one task after the other and they just wouldn't stop coming..."

"We overworked you," Isela gasped at her 'realization'. Even now, when Elle had a bit more time to process things, the girl still looked like a frantic mess.

"We overwhelmed you," Isela's mother, Isabel, added her own opinion.

"No, we didn't pay enough attention to her," their grandmother, Luisa, put a hand over her mouth.

When everyone's voices started mixing together over the reasons why Elle left, one louder than the other, Elle just felt that overwhelming feeling again. Her hands crawled up to her ears and pressed firmly on each one.

"Everyone, enough," Gabe finally broke through the clashing voices. He moved over to where Elle stood and faced the rest of the family. "I believe this is a pending conversation between Elle, Elena and myself."

"But uncle Gabe-" Isela began to whine when her own mother put her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"Your uncle is right, Isela. We must prepare for the coronation anyways," Isabel motioned the others to start following her out. She was the last one to close the door.

Elle didn't quite know what to do now that she was left with her parents. Both were staring at her like a pair of hawks, probably disappointed in her...hating her...wishing she was still on the Isle…

"Elle, we're sorry," Gabe began, leaving her frozen for a second thinking she must also now be losing her hearing. Even Elena was looking at him oddly. Gabe upheld both his daughter's and wife's looks with complete calmness. Perhaps it was because now he finally understood. "We've been...out of sync, ever since we learned you were our daughter. We-" he pointed between himself and Elena, "-didn't know how to react, and I guess we still don't know how to process-"

"-the fact your daughter grew up trying to be a villain?" Elle finished, a bit of her anger seeping through her words. She crossed her arms and leaned on a hip. "Yeah, believe me it's not easy processing the people you hated most in your life are actually your parents. But see, that's the thing, I'm sure you two had long discussions, arguments and whatnot between each other. _I_ didn't. There was no one to talk to except Ben or maybe Mal but that's not the point. _You-_ -" she pointed at her parents, "-got to talk it out. _You_ got to process. Nobody thought to ask _me_ what I felt! I'm sixteen and everybody just expected me to accept that this-" she flailed her hands in the air, "-is my world now without so much of a question! Well guess what? I'm human! I'm a teenager! And I'm _mad_!" she ended up shouting the last part and, as she slowly calmed, she realized what it was that prevented her from truly accepting everything. "I'm mad…" she whispered, still breathing hard. Her dark eyes met her parents who looking as astonished as she was with the revelation. "I'm _so_ mad. I'm _angry_."

That's what it was. She had already grown up with a 'mother' who never really showed signs of pride for her. She grew up believing she was the worst villain ever. Then she was pushed into a catastrophic plan that involved thieving, lying and potioning someone she ended up caring for. She fought against a sorceress and her daughter, pushing herself to the brink of death...all after discovering that she had been swapped with another child at birth. Her parents were the very people she had grown up despising because of Shuriki. Then, she was thrust into some fluffy, princess world where everyone expected her to turn into some rigid, obeying princess that she simply...wasn't. Her 'parents' expected her to conform and be what they wanted her to be.

And she was angry. She was raging within.

 _Why_ had this happened to her? Who had decided that Shuriki would do this to her? Who chose her to go through all that stuff? _Why_?

It was stupid to think that it was all _unfair_ \- it was childish - but it was how she felt. It wasn't fair that she had lost her identity and her self because someone else decided their plan was above her life and her potential. She was resentful of Shreya, who got to live with the people who were supposed to be Elle's parents. She was angry that she got the short end of the stick. Elle didn't regret meeting her friends on the Isle, but she was angry about her situation.

"It may be childish, deluded, but it's how I feel," Elle slowly looked at her parents again with tears in her eyes.

"And...you have every right to be," Elena nodded. She stepped closer to her daughter and raised Elena's head up to her. "We never asked, you're right. I'm so sorry, Elle. I'm so sorry about everything. If I had just paid a little more attention to Shuriki's plans, maybe I...I could have stopped her from taking you away."

"It's not your fault either," Elle said, completely honest. She didn't blame them - how could she? They were victims like her.

"But we are responsible for being your parents, and we have failed at that," Elena glanced at her husband. "We forgot to be parents."

"But you don't want to be my parents," Elle's voice was as soft as an actual child's. "I mean, why would you want to be? I'm an idiot when it comes to princess stuff. You want someone like Audrey. She's got a certificate and all, after all."

"No, we want _you_ _,"_ Elena offered her daughter a big smile. "Today, you made me remember what I was like when I first became Queen. I was still a teenager. I wanted to go out and...have fun. You are free-spirited and adventurous."

"Not to mention an excellent fencing partner," Gabe's addition caused both to laugh.

"Nearly everyone in Auradon is a princess. But there's only one Elle. The _real_ Elle."

"I'd like to be me," Elle nodded, "But being 'me' also means that I have to remember that I'm from the Isle too. I used to think that I wasn't neither Avalorian nor Isle, but now I realize that I'm both. And just because I'm in Avalor now, doesn't mean I'm going to forget the Isle. So please don't tell me to forget it. I don't want to hear Luisa telling me to forget about it. I can't."

"We all assumed you wouldn't want to talk about it considering how awful it is," Gabe admitted guiltily. "We're so sorry, Elle."

"It wasn't the best of homes but it _is_ where I grew up," Elle said quietly. "And even though it doesn't look like home it was mine."

"We understand," Elena nodded. "Believe me, I am remembering so many things I got out of the amulet Shuriki trapped me in for 40 years, my parents were gone, my kingdom had aged and suddenly there were new roles I had to take up. I was no longer just a princess in waiting for my throne - I _had_ to become a pseudo-ruler with a council at my side teaching me, overwhelming me, with all this new information that I needed to know because I...would be the Queen. I was sixteen, just like yourself-" Elena gestured to her daughter, "-and suddenly my teenagehood was taken from me. I had to...grow up...earlier." And then Elena began to remember how that felt, how _she_ had felt when it all happened to her...and she understood. "And it was awful. And now I realize I recreated the story with you, Elle. I have no idea how I could ever forget that."

Gabe put a hand on her arm, sympathetically looking at her. "Quite frankly, my dear, we're getting old."

For the first time, Elle let out a genuine, loud laughter. Her angry tears turned into happy ones for a moment.

Elena, too, smiled a bit and playfully pushed her husband. "Be quiet you!"

"I'm just saying…" Gabe raised his hands in defense. "But to me-" he lowered one to his chest, getting a dramatic flare, "-you don't age, Elena. You're still as beautiful as the day we met." Elena blushed and shook her head, embarrassed by his antics.

Elle's laugh subsided and was replaced by a sad smile. It was the first time she'd seen her parents act this way with each other, and it reminded her of Ben. He may be King but he was a total softie who always did things like to her.

"Princesa," Luna's voice startled Elle from her thoughts. The three Jaquins were there again but this time Elle didn't scream nor jump. "Your parents might not have gone about the right way but they do care. It's just going to take you time to accept and process this new life, it's going to take some time for them too."

"And in the meantime, you all can start learning about each other," Migs added.

"Oh! Like the time Queen Elena went to save a whole group of pirates off the coat of the island," Skylar said with some excitement.

Elle redirected her gaze to Elena, completely stunned. "You...saved a mountain?"

Elena glanced at her daughter oddly then began to chuckle. "Yes, yes I did. I was sixteen and out of my mind."

"I want to hear that story," Elle said, a small smile etching across her face. The fact her parents were teenagers was just now donning on her. Were they as crazy as she was right now? She needed to find out. "I...I want to know about you both. I want to know what you were like before you became all...King and Queen…" she made a languid gesture at them.

"Wild ones," went Skylar again and Elle struggled not to laugh.

"We just fenced," Gabe said casually, but now Elle knew better than that.

"I inherited that," she said proudly. "And, I even used a trick you showed me to kick some ass on the Isle."

"Really?" Gabe seemed already proud but Elena was shaking her head with disapproval.

Elle just chuckled and rushed to hug them both. It was strange at first, but then it became oddly...warm. She supposed it was what a family hug was meant to be like.

~ 0 ~

Audrey was in a fit when she was taken to Avalor's enchanted lake instead of the palace like she was scheduled to. "Why are you setting everything up _here_?" she demanded of the workers who would only pass her by without answering any of her questions. "There were specific instructions to set everything in the Palace's throne room! _What_ are you doing!?" her pen fervently tapped against her clipboard.

"They were orders from _me_ , Audrey," Elena's voice immediately put Audrey into a stiff stance. The young princess swiftly turned around, her own pretty pink gown swishing with her. Elena, who was already dressed in a long sleeved, scarlet and beige gown, walked towards Audrey. "I'm sorry for the last minute change and certainly for not informing you but I thought this place was more suitable for my daughter's crowning. It holds...sentimental value. It's where I met three...eccentric creatures. I hope it is where Elle now might find her own beginning."

Audrey faced the large lake that she knew led to the ocean of the lands and wondered what the hell could it mean for a Queen. It certainly didn't hold the same standards as Auradon's Enchanted lake. _Avalorians are so weird_ , she thought.

When the evening roomed in, Audrey had made it so that the enchanted lake was presentable and assumed to be the original setting for the crowning. If there was something she was good at...it was planning. She had even adorned the incoming red carpet so that little fairies that resembled balls of light would twinkle in the night around guests. She was just unsure of the small get together of Auradon Prep boys in the corner setting up their musical instruments.

"I didn't order a band," Audrey frowned and went over her clipboard just to be sure.

"No, but I did," Mal came up beside her. She donned a dark purple and lavender mixed gown with a few ruffles here and there.

Audrey did a double take when she saw Mal and her violet hair. Mal had to laugh. "You changed your hair!" Audrey said like it was an outcry.

"Yeah, and I think it looks better now," Mal patted her curled hair.

Audrey was about to disagree but she remembered she was on a tight schedule so she set her priorities and went back to the musicians. "Why did you order a band? Queen Elena and King Gabe didn't authorize a-"

"It's alright," Mal put a hand on Audrey's arm. "Ben asked me to do it. He has a surprise for Elle."

This interested Audrey as did anything else that consisted of secrets and gifts. "Really? What is it?" she leaned closer to Mal to hear, a wide grin already sitting on her face.

"You'll have to wait and see," Mal put a finger to her lips with a knowing smile.

In another part of the forest, cameras flashed as the famous designer, Evie, came strolling in in a shiny, a-lined, dark blue gown. Her hair was in a sophisticated bun with a pattern of a rose on the side and one strand of curl left on the other side of her face. She was in her natural home, and when asked about the specific barrette placed on the side of her head, she was proud to say it was by "Dizzy of the Isle".

And somewhere on the Isle, in Lady Tremaine's Curl Up and Dye, little Dizzy screamed at her television. "That's me! I made that!" Dizzy went, accidentally hitting Freddie on the side of her head.

"Ow!" went the girl, rubbing her new injury. "Cool it, little girl. I'm already battered, can't you see?"

Dizzy lowered her hands, which were revealed to hold small cotton swabs and a half finished a medical alcohol bottle. "Sorry. Why am I doing this again?" she was shocked to find Freddie returning to her salon with a battered face and actually asking to be helped. That wasn't common on the Isle.

"Because if my father finds put I was fighting for _good_ and I didn't even get a money cut, I'll be grounded until I'm eighteen," Freddie blew some air out. "And that's if I get leniency. So can you please just do it?"

"Okay," Dizzy nodded but first went to the television to turn the volume up.

Freddie stared at the screen with what Dizzy called concern. When asked about it, Freddie admitted to something neither Dizzy nor the other VKs knew about yet. "I'm pretty sure Uma and Shreya got out of the Isle."

Dizzy let out a big gasp, almost dropping the alcohol bottle in her hands. "Why do you think that?"

"Because the two suddenly disappear and Harry takes over Uma's job just minutes after the others escaped? That's got a plan written all over it."

"We need to warn them!"

"How?" Freddie frowned, making Dizzy stop. "There's no communication between them and us. No magic I can use." She sighed and looked at the screen again. "They're on their own."

~0~

Elle was second to last in arriving. It was customary, she heard, that the to-be-crowned royal arrive just before the foreseers. In this case the the two were Fairy Godmother and Ben. Elle was donning a beautiful scarlet and golden gown with traces of a sheer white at the bottom of the hemline. The gown had a heart-shaped, off the shoulder style at the top where her amulet rested gracefully. The gown's curtain-like covers revealed the shiny scarlet fabric in the middle. Elle's hair had been parted to her left and curled so that there was a little more volume. Her new red-tipped highlights complimented it in red patterns among the curls.

"The future Princess of Avalor," was announced and Elle was subjected to a round of applause from everyone there.

Evie and Mal went to retrieve their friend from the public eye at least for a moment.

"You _worked_ that dress, wow," Evie was still monumentally proud of her own work.

Elle laughed out of pure nervousness. "Someone help me. I feel like I'm going to throw up right now."

"That's okay, we're right here," Mal motioned to their familiar friends.

"Fairy Godmother's here," Jay pointed as the woman herself, with…

"Is that Elena's scepter?" Elle tilted her head as her eyes gazed over the familiar golden staff with a baby blue jewel set atop of it.

"It's customary for Avalorians to be crowned with the family scepter," a familiar voice spoke from behind. Elle turned around and gasped with delight when she saw Matt, the Avalorian Royal Wizard's son, standing there. The young teen was smiling happy as ever. "It was how your mother was crowned Queen and her parents."

"Matt, you're here!" Elle laughed and hugged him, missing the strange looks of her friends behind. They had no clue who this stranger was and why Elle was being so familiar with him.

"Well, my Dad's your mother's royal wizard so I kinda had to come," Matt sarcastically explained and pulled away. "And, as _your_ future royal wizard, I thought it was better to come."

"You're going to be my royal wizard one day!?" Elle gaped.

"Well, I-I suppose b-because of time and...and...it's okay if you don't want me to!" Matt entered a panic state thinking he'd overstepped.

"Are you kidding!? Of course I'd like you to be my royal wizard one day! Oh my God!"

"Oh my God, how about introducing us?" Mal mimicked Elle's voice for a second to remind her that they were still there.

Elle turned around with a wide smile. "Guys, this is Matt. He's our royal wizard's son. He runs a cool a magic shop in the kingdom. Matt, these are my closest friends: Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos."

"Yeah, I know about them," Julian shook hands with everyone there. "Nice to meet you."

"Announcing…" everyone quickly stopped their conversations knowing the last guest had arrived, "King Benjamin!"

Everyone clapped for their King, of course none the wisers' of what had happened. Elle was suddenly nervous again but, like the others, she turned to face their King and clapped for his arrival. And if Elle had anything to say something, it had to be that Ben looked handsome as ever. His dark blue suit was just the color that fit him so well. His golden crown almost got lost in his honey-brown hair. And perhaps if Elle hadn't been so focused on his appearance, she would've noticed his almost blank expression as he walked forwards.

But something else did catch Elle's attention.

Because just as Ben had arrived, _Uma_ had come up beside him in a flashy, turquoise gown.

Elle sucked in a deep breath and despite all the words rushing through her mind, only three made it out. "Oh... _hell no_."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yall ready for what comes next?

And since the reviews pretty much said the same things, I'll just thank you in one go! Hope you guys liked the new chapter!


	13. If Only

On the Isle, anyone who had a television and was viewing the Avalorian crowning had just witnessed King Ben reveal Uma as his date, and more importantly his new girlfriend.

In the Curl Up & Dye shop, Dizzy's mouth had fallen to the floor in shock. Freddie Facilier, however, reacted in a very different way.

"I _knew_ it!" she shouted and threw an empty bottle of pink dye at the television screen. Uma had escaped the Isle and there was no doubt in her mind that Shreya was there too.

"What's gonna happen now?" Dizzy asked, scared, as they watched Uma and Ben walk down the line of stunned guests.

"Round two," Freddie shook her head and dropped back into her seat. "Turn the volume up, Dizzy. It's about to get interesting."

~0~

In Avalor, there was a streak of panic and shock that was spreading through the guests and the royals. Uma was loving the attention she was getting from them all, even if it was bad. That was the best type of attention, wasn't it?

"What is _she_ doing here?" Elle practically demanded, ordered for the answer, from Ben. "And where's the other she-devil?"

Uma wore a wide grin on her face. The embroidered turquoise gown, admittedly, looked greated on her but she was up to something and Elle was sure of it.

"Elle, I'm so sorry, it all happened so fast," Ben said, incredibly calm but constantly looking over to Uma.

" _What_ did?' Elle asked, her teeth gritting together.

"Something happened to me when I was on the Isle with Uma. A connection-"

" _Excuse me_?" Elle was sure she was going crazy because she thought she just heard Ben practically say he was dumping her for Uma, the sea witch.

"It was _love_ ," Uma said with a dramatic flare as she rushed to Ben's side. The grin on her face seemed everlasting but neither Elle nor the rest of her friends were buying it. "I just- I realized how alike Ben and I are, you know?"

"She's kidding right?" Elle looked at Mal; the purple haired girl seemed ready to attack Uma.

"She doesn't even understand the meaning of her sentence," Mal's eyes flashed a dangerous green. "Listen _Uma_ -" she practically yanked Elle back to safety with the rest of their friends, "-I don't know what game you're playing but you're _not_ ruining this. I told you before that if you had a score to settle with me, game on. But with _me_."

For all that Uma was pretending to be, there was still a slip of her usual nasty smile she shot Mal. "Oh Mal, it's not always about you. I mean what I say." She curled her arm with Ben's, knowing well she had the deadliest glare from Elle as soon as she did. "Ben helped me realize that I can be more than some lackey to my Mom and even to that Shreya."

"I am going to murder her," Elle's voice was quiet as she expressed her desire to her friends, but there was an unusual darkness lacing her words.

"Princesa," Luna called from above. She, Skylar and Miggs were watching from the sky and they could feel their owner's darkness creeping into the necklace. "Do not get upset. You are triggering the necklace."

Elle didn't notice that her amulet was glowing a new type of red, a fierce angry one that - even on its most flashy day - never shined like that. Elle didn't care about the amulet right now, she only cared that her heart was breaking and it wasn't even because Ben had found a better girl.

Even now, Ben was looking at Uma like she was the only person in the world. "That's how he looked at me," she said, blinking rapidly as if she was coming out of a trance. And perhaps she was. The anger faltered once the heartbreak began to settle in.

"Something's wrong," Evie couldn't believe her eyes. "Ben would never do that." She had worked with him long enough to know what the King was like and even if, by some chance, he decided to break up with Elle...he would never show up with Uma at Elle's coronation. Ever.

"You think maybe a punch would set him straight?" Jay cracked his knuckles, but Carlos quickly pushed Jay's hands down. Carlos was on the same page as Evie. This wasn't right.

"I want her out of here!" Queen Elena immediately ordered. "I don't care if you're the King, you do _not_ bring this girl here to _my_ land!"

"He can bring whoever he wants," Uma snapped, making a good part of the guests gasp in shock. She almost laughed. Yes, she had just talked like that to a stupid Queen. "And he chose me."

"I'll gladly throw her out,your majesty," Mal got in Uma's face and glared with bright green eyes.

"No, wait," Elle took a step forwards and gently grabbed Mal's arm. "I don't...I don't get it, Ben. We went through a lot to save you from _her_ -" she pointed at Uma, "-and in the end...you went back to the Isle for her?"

"He didn't have to," Uma spoke just as Ben opened his mouth. "I dove through the barrier before it closed and I'm an excellent swimmer."

Elle mimicked Uma's sweet smile before dropping it then glared. "I don't quite believe you," she mocked the sweet tone too. "Because you're a liar and manipulative."

" _Stop_ ," Ben suddenly ordered - yes, _ordered_.

Elle blinked, stunned that he'd go...King on her. He never did that to her. "Ben-"

"Listen, Elle, I know it's difficult but...this is what you wanted, right? If anything, I want to thank you for everything."

Elle let go of Mal's arm and meant to reach for him, but Uma pulled him close to her side. "But Ben-"

-thank you so much. Because I get it now, I do," Ben was smiling so widely and it hurt that it was because of Uma. "You were right-"

"-right? But I-"

"You knew that we weren't meant to be together. That's why you never told me that you loved me," Ben took one of Uma's hands and let Elle and the others see his golden beast wring sitting on her ring finger.

"Yeah, that one hurts," Elle said in a strained voice. She felt like she couldn't talk or that she might just throw up. She didn't know whether to scream, cry or attack. Maybe a combination of the three would work. She was beyond stunned that it took a moment to realize what was happening. "Ben, I...I didn't tell you…" but the words wouldn't form correctly in her mouth.

This was her fault, wasn't it? Maybe after so much, Ben just grew tired of her and gave up on her...just like he thought she had given up on them. And on some level, she could understand him. Why should he waste his time with someone who did a good job of leaving him and turning him away?

Maybe this was just how it was always meant to end. The girl whose identity was all scrambled up really thought she would last with the King of Auradon? The kindest, smartest and loyalest guy in Auradon?

 _I lost_ , she concluded.

The anger left her face - something Uma caught fast and smirked. Her smirk then brought on a snarl from Mal, and the snarl prompted the rest of the Isle teens to prepare for a fight.

"Elle, you don't have to stay here, you can go," Elle spoke quietly for everyone was still staring at her, Ben and Uma like hawks. A normal voice would have been easily heard.

"Yeah, we're with you," Lonnie had pushed her way through the crowd, along with Jane, to stand behind their friend.

Even Audrey, who had prepared everything as if it was going to be _her_ party, was scowling at the sight of Ben and Uma. She slammed her clipboard over her knee, breaking it in two then chucked the pieces down to the ground and looked at the others to see what the plan was.

"Fine," Elle's voice was shaky as she spoke, but that wasn't what got Mal's head to snap so fast in her direction...it was her word.

"What!?" the purple-haired girl scowled, but Elle ignored her.

"You can dump me but I guarantee you that Uma is playing you," she looked at Ben with every last bit of courage she had. "And I _know_ that you would never do something like this. You're not mean. You don't.." a light laugh slipped through her lips, "...you literally do not own a single mean bone in your body. It's kind of cute, but-" she shook her head, she was getting off track. "The point here is...watch your back, Ben."

"You don't know what you're saying, Elle," Ben said, sounding more dismissive than anything.

Elle was about to turn away, probably to run, when Mal latched onto her arm. "NO!" she pointed at Elle. "You're not leaving-" she then moved her finger to Ben, "-you're not being this stupid-" and she finally moved her finger to Uma, "-and your game ends now!"

"Mal," Elle tried pulling her arm from Mal's hand, but the girl had a really strong grip.

"Play the song!" Mal called to the band. They all looked at her like she was crazy, but then her eyes flashed green again and suddenly everyone rushed to get their instrument.

"Mal, what are you-" Elle didn't finish her question before Mal yelled again.

"Play it now! Hurry up!"

"But Mal you said until-" a bright red head boy began to say when Mal cut him right off.

"Do it now!"

It was a strange melody that started off the song, but it was one that Elle recognized within the second. Mal finally let go of Elle's arm as the latter started to focus on the song. "...is that...?"

Mal began to smile. "Ben thought of this," she gestured to the King who was looking a bit more confused than he ought to be. "All of it. I just helped put the melody together with the band."

"I don't..." Elle glanced at Ben, her eyes soft as the song went on. They shared a look and for a brief moment - the briefest - Elle swore she saw _her_ Ben.

"He said it was important, very important that we do this song perfectly," Mal continued to explain. She could feel this was working, they just had to keep going. "I don't know why but…"

Elle's eyes were glossy with tears. She knew why. Of course she knew why. It was _their_ song. It was a poem she wrote during a confusing time, and it was turned into a song by Ben who was able to pull her out from those confusing moments. But they were both awful at music; they discovered that almost immediately after touching a piano. Their plans at creating a song was just impossible. But now here it was, playing beautifully before her, as a present from him.

Elle started to sing the words she'd wrote, swiftly and beautifully. " _A million thoughts in my head, should I let my heart keep listening? Cause up 'til now I've walked the line, nothing lost but something missing. I can't...decide...what's wrong, what's right._ _Which way, should I gooo?"_

There seemed to be a sparkle of recognition in Ben's eyes, something that threw Elle off a little bit. Why would he _recognize_ the words to a song he knew so perfectly? They'd spent countless hours together just saying the words to each other, even if it was to awfully played music between them. It was their thing. How could he forget that?

She turned to face him completely, and as she continued to sing she looked directly into his eyes. " _If only I knew what my heart was telling me. Don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream? If only I could read the signs in front of me. I could find the way to...who I'm meant to beee. If only, if only..."_

"Stop singing!" Uma barked frantically. She latched onto Ben's arm again and turned him to her like he was a doll. "Ben-" she used an overtly sweet voice, "-remember your surprise for _me_?"

Ben blinked a couple times but when he did, he suddenly turned to face the guests. "I-I have an announcement! Uma will be joing the court as my Lady."

"Over my dead body," Mal was the one to warn.

"And ours too," Evie then added.

"Stay back!" Ben ordered but once again he blinked several times. He looked at Uma for a couple seconds then cleared his throat and continued to speak, "Uh, so as my gift to her, I'm bringing down the barrier once and for all!" Everyone in the crowd gasped simultaneously. "Fairy Godmother. Bring down the barrier."

Fairy Godmother looked at him like he'd lost it, and that was exactly what everyone else was thinking. "I most certainly will not."

"I am your King!" Ben once again shouted then brought a hand to his head. Then came the fervent blinking of his.

"That's-" Matt pointed at him, "-not right." He knew enough about magic to know when it was involved. This was a big red alert.

"Princesa," Migs called to Elle as he and Skylar and Luna lowered themselves to the ground, near the lake. "The eyes of the King...they're…"

"Spelled," Elle realized, and despite the terrible situation her heart fluttered. Ben wasn't dumping her for Uma - he may still be dumping her but at least he'd do it out of his own accord and he'd be free. "Oh my God, you spelled him!" she accused Uma and stalked towards the girl when Ben blocked the way. "Ben, get out of my way or so help me I will punch your cute face and apologize later!"

"Elle, stop!" the King cluelessly ordered her, but now Elle knew the game and she was going to play it.

"Mal, where's your spellbook?" Evie quietly asked Mal once she was sure that her own grimoire was safely inside her dorm room. Mal was the one who took hers out and brought it with them to the Isle.

By the looks Mal was giving it appeared even she didn't know. "I-I must have left it...when we're on…" and when she realized it she glowered at Uma. "Give me back my spell book!" she charged for Uma, like Elle had, but Jay stopped her.

"Princesa, without the counter spell you have to create a new alternative to jog the King's memories," Skylar advised Elle since Ben was kept his position in front of Uma.

But Elle had no idea how to do that. Her heart stopped again. She looked down at her amulet and realized she had no idea how it worked. All this time she spent brooding about the Isle and what she missed that she never stopped to think about the power the amulet held for her. "...M-mom," the word slipped through her mouth without thinking. She turned desperately for Elena, looking very much like what she was: a scared teenager. "I don't know what to do," Elle admitted with fresh new tears in her eyes.

Elena's eyes softened at the sight of her frightened daughter. Her own heart stopped for a moment after Elle actually called her 'mom'. She didn't expect it, and to be honest she didn't know if Elle would use it again anytime soon. Elle needed her, needed a mother right now who knew best.

Elle longingly looked at Ben, feeling like the solution was right there and yet so far away. She stopped trying to fight with him to get to Uma, but now she didn't know what to do.

"Elle," Elena called then, making Elle immediately glance her way, "Sing your song. You and Ben made it into a song...it's yours. Sing it."

Elle swallowed hard then took a deep breath. This was her only card and she would use it as best as she could. Elena was right. She and Ben created the song together. It was about one of the most confusing times Elle had ever gone through, but it also held the memories of what actual _help_ was, from Ben. He showed her that it was okay to be expressive, show emotion, be happy...

 _'Every step, every word,_

 _With every hour I am falling in,_

 _To something new, something brave,_

 _To someone I, I have never been,_

 _I can't decide what's wrong, what's right,_

 _Which way should I gooo?'_

"Bring down the barrier!" Uma lost it as Elle's voice filled the air again. She angrily turned to Fairy Godmother and and shouted again. "Bring it down now!"

Fairy Godmother seemed close to exploding too, and it was a rare sight for everyone who knew her. "I do not take orders from you!"

Elle raised her voice and once again set her eyes on Ben, this time with a specific goal in mind. _"If only I knew what my heart was telling me. Don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream?"_

"Keep singing, princesa," Luna urged. "It's working."

It was true. Ben kept staring at her for a few seconds in confusion, but as she kept going there was something that flashed in his eyes. He tilted his head at her, his gaze boring into her own eyes.

Elle just smiled at him. " _If only I could read the signs in front of me. I could find the way to who I'm meant to be, Ah-ooooh, if only…"_

" _Am...I crazy?_ ' the words just flowed from his mouth, startling him for a second. Elle beamed. He was remembering her! ' _Maybe we could happen, yeah…_ " Ben began with her at the same time, eliciting a small laugh from her.

He was coming back.

Elle walked towards him, reaching out for his hands. " _Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?"_

Ben looked between her and her hands and slowly, he took them into his. Elle felt his warmth and gripped his hands tight before anyone or anything could take him away again.

With their interlocked hands, they brought each other closer as they now sang together their favorite song in the world. _Their_ song.

 _"If only I knew what my heart was telling me,_

 _Don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream?_

 _If only I could read the signs in front of me_

 _I could find the way to who I'm meant to be…"_

They pressed their foreheads together, falling back into their sync of before.

" _If only, yeeeah,_

 _If only, yeeeeah,_

 _If only, yeeeeah,_

 _If only."_

"You're you again?" Elle asked in a faint whisper afterwards. She was still holding onto his hands like her life depended on it.

Ben gave a nod of his head despite still feeling his head a bit fuzzy. He couldn't remember what happened for a while but he figured that was from being spelled... _again_. "I should start keeping score on this whole spelling me thing."

Elle faintly laughed, but there was something else she needed to say before any jokes started. "Ben, I'm so sorry," she lowered their hands between them. "All those times you've told me that you loved me and I never said it back... _of course_ I wanted to say it back but I thought I wasn't good enough. Shuriki didn't teach me what love was like and it scared me when I felt it with you. I-I didn't know what it was and when...when I realized...I started to panic. I'm a lot of things, Ben, but I'm not one of those princesses...and I thought you deserved one. And that it was only a matter of time before you realized it yourself."

"I need _you_ , Elle," Ben gripped her hands and looked her in the eyes when he said, "I love _you_."

Elle smile was soft and shy, but this time she could say the words freely, "I love you too." It was definitely music to Ben's ears. It sounded a lot better aloud than it did in his head. Elle assumed what his thoughts were and chuckled. She really did a number on him. "I'm so sorry," she let go of his hands to grab his face and kiss him.

 _Game over_. Uma made a dash in any direction, but Mal knew her so well that the purple-haired girl had practically lunged on her. "Let go of me!" Uma screamed.

Just as Elle pulled away from Ben, she saw the red glow of her amulet on her neck. "What…?" she put a hand over it and felt it strangely warm.

"Elle?" Ben worried with her but didn't let go of her.

"Lunaaa," Elle's voice drawled in the air, hoping her Jaquins would help her out.

"We're here, princesa," Luna appeared in the air again along with Skylar and Migs. "And unfortunately so is the daughter of Shuriki. Dark magic calls upon dark magic."

"Elle?" Ben called again when Elle spent a moment in silence.

"She's here, Ben," Elle whispered, unconsciously gripping his arms around her. "Shreya. She's here, now. Shuriki can feel her. Uma's still the lackey."

Ben drew Elle closer to his body and scanned the crowd of guests but saw no one like Shreya. Still, he didn't want to let Elle go even for a bit. From across, Queen Elena began to act when she made her own conclusions.

"She's here, isn't she!?" she purposely called out loudly. She started to panic at the thought of the evil girl hurting her daughter.

"Guards!" King Gabe began to shout, frantically motioning the armed guards to go to Elle. "Guards! Find Shuriki's daughter! Protect Elle!"

Several guards came to surround Elle and Ben, all prepared for any attack.

"No! No! You're ruining it!" Uma struggled against Mal's hold on her. "Shreya!" her voice boomed in the air. "Come out already and help me! I've done the hard work now you finish it!"

"OW!" Elle hissed when the amulet began to feel like a hot rock sitting on her skin. She drew away from Ben and yanked the amulet off her neck. "You want it Shreya?" she called out. "Come and get it, then. Mommy's calling to you after all."

"Elle, what are you doing?" Ben tried to bring her to him again but she shook her head.

"Fighting my battles - that's _me_ ," Elle said with an air of confidence. She pushed past the guards surrounding them two and held her amulet high in the air. "Come and get it!"

"Who cares!" Uma finally stomped on Mal's foot then pushed the girl away. "I want the scepter!"

"The scepter won't bring down the barrier, Uma," Mal snarled at her, heavily breathing from their brawl.

"No, but it can get me the wand," Uma charged towards her but Elle quickly put the amulet on again and used its powers to pull the girl back. An invisible barrier blocked Uma's way to Mal. Instead of pushing to no avail, Uma backtracked with a smirk. "You want to play the magic game?" she turned sideways so she could see both Mal and Elle. "I can play that game too. And I'll play it my way, the way it should've been from the very start."

Elle's eyes narrowed suspiciously as Uma kept on backing in one direction. Uma's heels stepped into the lake and as she kept going back her ankles were submerged and then her chest, her shoulders, and finally her head. Elle, Mal and the others rushed to the lake to see what Uma was planning.

Uma rose from the lake with a great splash that covered everyone in the crowd. Her seashell amulet glowed as it gave Uma the powers of her mother - a great octopus shape had taken her human version. Just like her mother had once, Uma grew to an incredible size with various tentacles surrounding her.

"Uma, you can stop this!" Elle said, terribly afraid of what Uma could be capable of.

"Oh, but she won't," went the familiar, eery voice behind. In everyone's distraction, Shreya had finally made her appearance and gone for the most powerful object in the place at the moment: the Avalorian scepter. Shreya's hand was tightly curled around its golden staff. "Because she knows the only way to get to the wand is to get the amulet off you, Elle." The guards acted on Shreya but the girl called out to her bigger friend. "Uma, now!"

Uma swung one tentacle into the water and threw a wave of it onto the ground. The pressure of the water knocked several of the guest down, along with furniture.

"UMA!" Mal growled. Her shoulders were heaving with her chest, indicating her incredibly hard breathing.

Uma laughed at her. "I guess it sucks for you, huh? Maybe it's a good thing you and I stopped being friends - it's so much more fun this way."

"Seriously?" Mal practically snarled at the girl. "This is still about me becoming friends with Elle? Talk about jealousy!"

"I am _not_ jealous!" Uma slapped Mal's body with fresh new water.

Evie was the closest to Mal and so was the first one to see the green in Mal's eyes begin to...spread? Was that possible? "Mal..." Evie tried to reach for her friend, but it was too late. Green and purple swirled around Mal's body, appearing to devour her only for a large, purple dragon to shoot up into the sky. Evie fell to the ground, hard on her back but she didn't feel pain. All she could do was gape at what used to be her friend. "Mal!"

Everyone else was stunned as well.

"Oh my God - MAL!" Elle cried, and the momentary distraction was all Shreya needed to attack first. She pointed the Avalorian scepter to the ground and fired a turqoise jet of energy. The ground began to rumble as if an earthquake was striking and within seconds the ground started to crack.

"Get that scepter!" Queen Elena ordered in a loud command. Her personal Wizard, Matt's father - Mateo - stepped forwards with his hands extended.

Shreya was met with an even stronger source of energy as Mateo's attack hit her square in the chest. She fell on her back on the ground, the scepter forced to roll away from her. "No!"

Elle didn't hesitate and dashed for the scepter, leaving Ben and her parents to call after her. She was not letting Shreya hurt anyone else! She was done!

"NO!" Shreya saw where Elle was headed and scrambled up to her feet to get the scepter first.

Ben had all intentions of going after Elle, at the very least to get Shreya, but Uma's tentacles threw a wave of water of him and everyone else in his immediate area. Seeing that, Mal shot fire directly down on Uma. The latter then raised her tentacles to cover her face.

"What do we do? Who do we help?" Carlos picked his head up from the ground first and looked at the others nearby.

"Staying away from the fire-breathing dragon," Jay raised a quick finger in the air.

Evie smacked his arm and quickly got up on her feet. "That's Mal!"

"Who's a dragon!" Jay exclaimed, but Evie looked away, up to the sky where Mal was fighting like any other dragon would.

"My grimoire!" Evie gasped when she got the idea. She turned to Ben, her only loose strand of blue hair flipping with her. "If I use a spell I can maybe bring Uma down. One villain less, right?" her hopeful look was countered with Ben shaking his head.

"No! This has got to stop!" he sounded so tired, but it wasn't a physical tiredness and Evie knew it. He turned to Mal and Uma and shouted for their attention. "Al this has got to stop! This isn't the answer! The fighting has got to stop! Nobody wins this way! We have to listen and respect each other."

"Pretty words won't work on me, your majesty,"" Uma mocked a bow to him then swung a tentacle at Mal.

"I mean it, Uma! You're choosing the path that brought your mother to the Isle! You need to stop before you turn into her!"

Uma's lips pursed together.

"IT'S MINE!" Shreya's scream carried into the air. It brought the attention of Uma and the others, at least for a moment.

"It's not!" Elle had reached the scepter first and brandished it at Shreya. The blue crystal on the top of the scepter was glowing strongly, powerfully. Even as she held it, Elle could feel the underlying power crawling over her skin. "And I swear to God Shreya you better stop all of this because I will NOT not hesitate to-"

"-to _what_!?" Shreya screamed in Elle's face, making the latter flinch whether or not she wanted to. "You don't have it in you, Elle! You're a softie! You've always been! All that time my mother wasted on _you_ she could have spent with _me_! Someone who would actually learn and be grateful! But you had it all! You had my mother and I...I..." Shreya's face scrunched up in utter fury.

Elle's arm suddenly lowered the scepter. As soon as she did that, her father commanded the guards to retrieve Shreya...but Elle stopped them. "No!" she pointed the scepter at the guards, but her gaze remained entirely on Shreya. "This is about your mother." Shreya didn't say anything but her death glare was all Elle needed for confirmation. "You miss your mom."

"How could I miss someone I never got to know?" Shreya curtly countered with.

Elle hated that for one second - one brief second - she could understand Shreya. "I hate you," she said to the girl, but this time it wasn't to spark a new fight...it was a statement. "I really hate you, Shreya, you know that? But after everything...you and I...we were the victims of a war we weren't even a part of. Your mom switched you for me...and she damned us both. But you know what? Maybe we don't have end up like our mothers did...maybe we can a new ground for us both..."

The way Elle spoke made her sound completely like a diplomat, a trained royal who could broker piece between lands. Elle wouldn't know it right then, but her parents watched her with the utmost pride.

"I don't want to be my mother," Shreya frowned. "I want to be _more_." She growled and charged for Elle but the scepter and Elle's amulet reacted at the same time and jetted a combined power that threw Shreya like a doll. The force of it even threw Elle in the opposite way.

"Now! Get the scepter and the Princess!" the Royal Wizard Mateo gave the command and left no room for anymore refusals. As they finally took the scepter and Elle, as well as cuffing Shreya with magical binds, Ben took his chance to finally get through to Uma.

"You see, Uma?" Ben called up to the girl who'd been watching with an expression akin to fear. "That's how you'll end up if you don't stop this. You knew from the start that Shreya wasn't to be trusted and that shows you think logically. So please, think about this. What do you _really_ want? To keep fighting? Until you're 50? 60? Doesn't that sound tiring?"

The show of _care_ Uma recognized in him, made her falter for the first time. Ben was asking her, really _asking_ , what she wanted. No one had ever done that. It looked like a joke but now everyone was staring at her, waiting for her to _decide_. Even Mal, who'd been ready to torch her 2 minutes ago, had paused in the air. Uma couldn't remember when someone had given her that option, not even her mother. It was like a wave of feelings, new feelings, were washing over her. She wasn't sure anymore of what she wanted. Even though it was confusion, it was the first time she felt a bit of clarity. She had always been sure she wanted to destroy people, make everyone learn her name. It got tiresome planning, honestly, but it was all she ever had. Now here she was, freedom at her tips, and all she had to do was...pick?

Slowly, she raised a tentacle, and everyone assumed the worst, but she gently lowered it to drop Ben's ring into his hand.

"I don't know what I want," Uma confessed. "But I'll find that out soon." With that promise, she lowered herself under the water until she was completely gone.

With the threat gone, Mal was once again enveloped in purple and green smoke that brought her human body back to the ground. Her hair had, unintentionally, changed again. Instead of the bubblegum pink hair, she now had a blue-violet shade in a shoulder-length cut. Mal patted her hair, realizing there was a couple parts flaming then awkwardly smiled at the staring crowd. "For the record, I did not know I could do that."

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Elle groaned and swatted away the guards wanting to bring her to her parents. "I'm fine!" she told Elena and Gabe then turned to her friends. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah," Mal was the one to answer since Elle kept a lingering look on her. So she could turn into a dragon...was that a big deal?

Shreya growled and tried going against Elle but the guards kept her locked in between them as they took her away.

"Elle?" Natalie, Elle's Avalorian tutor, cleared her throat to call. She was flanked by two guards and was carrying a familiar leather bound, brown book. "The guards found this just by the entrance.

'That's my book," Mal pointed, relieved to see it back. She hitched the side of her dress and ran up to Natalie to take it back. She would not be letting that out of her sight anytime soon.

"Better take better care of that," Natalie said, for the first time with humor.

"Where are you going to take her?" Elle called to her mother and father once Shreya's body was taken away.

"Well, back to the Isle, where else?" Gabe shrugged, but he sensed (and saw) that his daughter didn't look very comfortable with the idea. "What is it, Elle?"

"I just...I understood Shreya, for a second," Elle bit her lower lip. "She wanted her Mom, and I took her away."

"You did nothing of the sort," Elena spoke in a hard tone, leaving no room to argue. "Shuriki was responsible for her own downfall. She willingly gave up her own daughter-"

"-yeah, and Shreya paid half the price while I paid the other. I got my happy ending, how about Shreya?"

"Elle, she tried to kill you several times!"

"I know that, and trust me when I say that i hate her but...I got to work out my issues with you," Elle gestured to Elena and Gabe, "But Shreya didn't get that opportunity."

"What do you propose, then?" Elena asked once she figured this wouldn't be going away. And, being honest, she was a bit proud that her daughter would take consideration of someone who didn't deserve it. It showed kindness. True kindness.

"Well, I do have one idea," Elle slowly turned to Fairy Godmother and Mal, "We can use one spell that is guaranteed to keep Shreya from harming anyone else again."

"My Mom's sleeping spell," Mal said the moment she realized what Elle wanted to get at. "The one she used on Sleeping Beauty and her kingdom."

"That is a very dangerous idea," Fairy Godmother began to shake her head.

"But it _can_ work," Elle insisted. "Maybe Shreya can't get her happy ending here but that doesn't mean we can't create a world where she could. We could put her under the sleeping spell and put her in a dream world where she can live with a version of Shuriki. I don't know how else to put it, but it's the right thing to do."

"I agree," Ben spoke up then. He met Elle's soft smile with his own. "Doing this would prevent anymore harm from Shreya. Give her the happy ending she wants and she'll live peacefully for the rest of her years."

"I don't know," Fairy Godmother still hesitated to accept the idea. "Maybe we should about this with your parents, Ben-"

"-no," he shook his head. "They're on vacation and besides, _I'm_ the King. I want to see this through."

Well, Fairy Godmother didn't look like she had another option.

Ben didn't pay her anymore attention afterwards. He had someone else he wanted to give all his attention to right now. He walked towards Elle and gently called her name. She looked a bit fearful, as if the fight still wasn't over. Ben raised his beast ring in his hand and held it out to her. "Would you still have me after...all this...?"

Elle smiled at his shakey tone and stepped closer to him. "I will if you'll have me after everything."

"I love you," Ben said in what sounded like a blurt, something he blushed for afterwards. Elle just laughed and offered her hand to him. He gingerly took it and slid his ring down her finger. Elle had the biggest grin on her face when she could freely showcase the ring to everyone else.

"Excuse me," Elena called from a distance, making the two and the others look her way. "But there _is_ still a crowning to do here. If Elle would like to continue, that is…?"

Elle smiled softly. It was the option, the question nobody had asked her yet: did she want to be an official, crowned princess? "Yeah, why not?" she shrugged but laughed. "Would the King still consider blessing my crowning?" she gave Ben an innocent look.

"It'd be my honor," Ben held her hand in the traditional manner to walk her towards the raised dais.

"But everything's ruined!" came Audrey's disappointed chime. There was a rather big, and perhaps dramatic, pout on her face as she took in the destroyed setting. All the tables were overturned, the fairy lights she'd rigged were blinkering as they held onto their last thread of power, and not to mention everything was soaking wet. All her hard work was ruined. "Thanks to the sea witch everything's soggy wet! Including you!"

Elle looked at herself and laughed at her drenched gown. She strode up to Audrey in a careless manner and took the girl's hands. "Loosen up, Audrey. Everything's fine. You did, admittedly, a good job with this. I could not think of anyone else who could've done a better job than you. Seriously, thank you."

Audrey gave a small nod with a matching smile. It was nice to be praised for something she worked really hard on. Planning really was her thing.

"Maybe we reverse some things," Evie suggested and gave Mal a meaningful glance. "You know...with a little magic?"

"The good kind," Mal agreed and raised her spellbook, the smirk on her face promising that the night would still be good.

And so, the crowning began.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

You guys have no idea how much time I spent on this goddamn chapter! I really wanted to include Uma's part along with Shreya's because in the end both girls would've definitely faught with everything they had. Then I had to decide whether or not I wanted Mal to turn into a dragon here or in the next story, but I realized that Mal, being Mal, would definitely have the sufficient rage to turn into the dragon here. But I think it came out okay in the end. PLUS, I finally got to reveal ' _If Only'_ here! I've been waiting 2 stories to do this because I didn't write in the first story. But, I promised yall that song would be super important later on and here we are! Hope you guys liked it!

 **P.S** So, an account on Tumblr is doing a Descendants Halloween week challenge and I really wanted to participate sooooo here's my question: what do you think Elle should be dressed as for Halloween? Suggest something! It can even be a couple's costume idea for her and Ben, or a group costume idea for her, Mal and Evie! Whatever you guys like!

 **For the Reviews:**

 **grapejuice101:** Here it is! Hope you liked the new chapter!

 **TheGreatGodzilla** : Well, as of right now, Audrey will _not_ be the antagonist for the third movie but I do have some plans for her later on. Still, since I'm writing about the books next things might change but even if Audrey was the villain, for some reason, it wouldn't be because she's jealous of Elle & Ben. Totally wouldn't make sense!

 **Arkytior's Song** : Yeeeah, I couldn't think of a better way than ending that chapter with those words. I could just picture Elle saying it xD


End file.
